


Devil's Delight

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Harems, Multi, Multiple Partners, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: When finally obtaining a Grimoire Asta thought his dreams of being a Wizard King would finally come true, to his surprise and dismay he found the Devil inhabiting it speaking to him and preying on his weakness of wanting to be appreciated. Temptation and hurt made Asta's decision to take the deal on sharing his powers and paving the way to becoming great, with the added bonus of making Sister Lily his as well as any other beautiful Maiden that'd look his way.It was Asta's time to shine and wreak havoc after being mistreated so much.
Relationships: Asta & Sister Lily (Black Clover), Asta & Yuno (R63), Asta harem, Asta/Mariella (Black Clover), Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Sol Marron
Comments: 61
Kudos: 193





	1. The Sister of Cloth and The Stoic Angel of a Rival (Lily, Yume)

  
  
  
  
  


**Devil’s Delight**

**Black Clover**

**For Overlord Yu/By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- The Sister of Cloth and the Stoic Rival Angel (Lily and Yume-Aka R63 Yuno)**

  
  


*******

Many years ago there was a Demon threat encroaching upon the world of mankind, a large Demonic monster wielding terrible destruction set out about on a rampage within the Clover Kingdom ready to wipe out everything in its path. But then, there came the hero that stood up to face it; the First Wizard King who wielded amazing power challenged the behemoth with his Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire readying himself for a fight. He was only a young man at the time, but he was an exceptional prodigy respected, loved, and revered by many. With the power of the Grimoire he vanquished the Monster leaving only a humongous skull planted in Hage Village as an eternal memory of what he had achieved. Atop of it was a statue of the Wizard King himself inspiring many young wizards of each generation to become just like him. 

Now, here in the current era many people aspired to become a legend like the First Wizard King and sought out to become Magic Knights after getting their Grimoires. To serve the Clover Kingdom itself, particularly as a Noble entailed fame, prestige and recognition. Everything and anything that would come to those gifted enough to succeed with talent in magic and nobility. This however, was denied to one lone orphan boy named Asta. As energetic and enthusiastic as he was Asta had no magical affinity whatsoever, he was mocked and embarrassed constantly by people around him in favor of his more talented childhood friend Yume. When the recent arrival of Grimoires happened and many in the village got their magical tools as means to make life easier, Asta was the only one who received nothing and soon after fell into despair.

Asta had dreams of garnering the respect of his peers and friends alike, he even had a goal of marrying his devout crush Sister Lily who took care of them. To become Wizard King was now nothing more than a distant dream impossible to him how matter how hard he trained his body. Simply, he had no magical ability to harness Mana whatsoever, making him alone and a joke to all. That is until one day his friend Yume was attacked by a pair of jealous mages descending from the nobility. They saw that she had come into possession of a powerful and rare Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire during Selection, naturally they attacked her and chained the girl up in a spell until Asta came to her rescue in a rage. He too was on the receiving end of the attack feeling helpless and bearing nothing but spite and rage at being without magic until he awakened something inside of him. 

He manifested his own Grimoire right in front of his body surprising everyone including Yume herself. At long last he had a Grimoire, had Magic now...in a sense, it had arrived in a miasma of darkness bearing a Five-Leaf Clover symbol on its dark rusted coating making everyone more confused than before. Asta was simply excited beyond all belief as he opened it and summoned a large rusted weapon from it’s depths. He was brimming with the power of Demonic energy that sizzled with the air feeling ‘Changed’ in a way and used this Anti-Magic sword to break Yume and himself free of their chain spell before using it attack the pair chasing them away from the two of them for good. 

This victory however was short-lived for he was ‘Summoned’ by a terrible Demonic Voice deep within him calling Asta’s mind into a trance where he met with the very Demon who inhabited the book’s contents.

******

There in the abyss of Darkness inside of his very Soul Asta was face to face with a literal Monster from Hell cackling joyfully as he stood there shaking in fear until he spoke.

“Welcome, boy, I am so happy to meet you finally. With the summoning of the Five-Leaf Grimoire I am ‘Free’ in a sense and inhabit part of your body granting the ability to access my dark gifts. You want my power, don't you? Ku ku ku ku, I’ll gladly share it with you, Would-be Wizard King, just know that it comes at a price.” The demon spoke to Asta in his mind.

‘Wha ...what is this? Do all Grimoires have these guys in them now? I-I never knew….’ Asta said to himself fearfully as he's struggled to gulp down his nervousness when facing the large shadowy monster.

“Relax, I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to congratulate you. You see, you have finally freed me from my endless imprisonment and for that you have my undying gratitude. I sense you are unhappy with your lot in life; always looked down on by others, mocked by people who revere your friend instead, and told you cannot become the Wizard King. Such a shame, but they are fools and are nothing compared to you.” The Dark voice continued to speak while the short spiky-haired boy looked at it shakily while nodding his head. All of that was unfortunately true and it gnawed at Asta greatly despite the cheery face he wore outside.

“S-so I can do magic now, right? I mean, this Grimoire with you in it just came out of nowhere right after I throttled those jerks attacking Yume. She’s my oldest friend and she means everything to me and I’ll--”

“You’ll do anything for her, yes?” The Demon guessed and he nodded still in a cold sweat when he spoke. “Well then, you are deserving of my power, Asta, but let’s take it a step further, shall we? What if she would do anything for you?”

“W-what are you saying?” The boy asked until faint ghostly images of both Yume and Sister Lily appeared in the darkness smiling at him in a loving manner. 

Yume, a lovely gentle soft-spoken woman always composed, regal, and charming in her own stoic majestic way. She was a head taller than Asta and wore a brown skirt over her legs, long dark boots over her feet, shoulder-length slightly messy dark hair with a gentle pair of glowing amber eyes. She was beautiful, tall, filled out nicely in womanly features such as hips,waist, and breasts. Yume was nicely stacked with a pair of firm D-cup sized titties held behind a tight-black long sleeve shirt. She held her pendant around her neck keeping a forever reminder of her mysterious lineage, she was closer to Asta than anyone and knew him best while often beating him in nearly every category their rivalry played out. The gentle image of the angelic girl stirred Asta’s heart up a bit until he looked to Sister Lily’s image next.

Lily, the woman of cloth which was otherwise known as a ‘Nun’, was a beautiful woman in her early twenties with mesmerizing teal eyes, modest yet sexual figure hidden behind her dark holy robe. She had long straight black hair trailing past her shoulders which was covered up by her Nun’s habit. She had a beauty mark on her face and an ever-present gentle smile which only accentuated her innocence in Asta’s eyes making him fall in love with her even more. The woman had a supple pair of D-cup sized breasts hidden underneath that form-fitting robe of hers. The image of her blinked cutely at him and waved her right hand with a loving smile, the boy felt drawn to it and wanted nothing more than to hold her right now. 

But then the image abruptly cut out leaving him alone with the Demon again.

“Lovely aren’t they? They can be yours, Asta, both Sister Lily and Yume can become your lovers if you accept my gift.” He spoke in a dark voice making Asta nervous again. In spite of that, he was feeling rather tempted by the allure of that deal if it meant having Sister Lily love him, but his instincts told him to be weary of this monster. “If you need me to clarify then I’ll gladly do so. You see...with my power you’ll inherit my many of my abilities over time and master skills at an accelerated rate, not only that but you’ll also receive my Demonic Charm too. It is a magical attribute that’ll naturally draw other women to you like a moth to flame. They’ll be enchanted by everything about you that they find appealing and seek you out with hearts in hand and bodies ready to shed clothing at your command. That is, should you feel an intense attraction to them in the first place, but I doubt that’ll be hard since you’ll naturally be very active with your teenage libido thanks to me.”

Aster couldn’t believe his ears when the demon said this, sure he wanted Sister Lily more than anything, but to basically enslave the hearts and feelings of many random girls wasn’t something he really desired at all. The Demon cackled again sensing his hesitation then made his aura of Malevolent Dark energy light up like a bonfire again making him grab his attention and respect. 

“I am powerful, Asta,you can be too and truly make those who doubted and mocked you eat their own words. Women would throw themselves at you no matter who they are and men all over, regardless of Magical status would learn to respect the boy they once mocked for not having magical ability. I know you’ll long for the touch of the female body sooner than later, that dark thirst is already inside of you even now. You simply do not know it yet.” He added making Asta realize that he had the Demon was right, he did fantasize about Lily a lot, but he also pictured a harem around him once he became Wizard King. He basically just wrote that off as a juvenile fantasy at best, but now it could be real and the temptation was growing stronger with each passing second.

“Aside from them pledging their undying love and loyalty to you, Asta, you’ll also inherit near limitless stamina to truly your powers with. You’ll be a beast as well in terms of sexual prowess and raw power whether it be ravishing these maidens or besting any fool that dares to mock you, be they arrogant nobles or Magic Knights themselves. You’ll amass your harem just so long as you accept me.” The Demon finished speaking leaving Asta to consider his options feeling the dark temptation creep up inside of his mind.

Flashes of memories regarding Sister Lily’s constant rejection of his love made him frown bitterly, as well as Yume’s recent change in attitude towards that came off as cold and condescending when Asta declared he’d be her rival for the title of Wizard King. He was put down there in front of everyone who grabbed their Grimoires, embarrassed and humiliated, all of these negative feelings started boiling up inside of the young orphan boy making him clench both fists in anger. The Demon smiled darkly knowing the outcome of this reaction and saw Asta tilt his head upward to meet his face before sucking it all up and nodding his head.

“I’ll do it.” 

The Demonic Monster cracked a wide smile showing its dark dagger-like teeth and cackled gleefully as he extended a hand towards Asta.

“Happy to hear it, Partner. I know you’d make the right choice.” He said darkly as Asta took it shaking it and sealing the Dark Magical Agreement.

A surge of pitch-black dark power surged outward from there on filling Asta with its Dark Mana and making him feel completely different from before out in the real world with Yume.

*********

“Hm? Asta..! You’re awake again.” Yume voiced pleasantly with a soft smile on her face when noticing he the short spikey-haired hero snapped out of his trance. 

Asta blinked in stupor and looked around noticing he was in the exact same spot as before when he smashed through the chain spell and knocked those Nobility jerks away into next week. 

“Yume? Everything is alright over here? I….blacked out after that last attack, I think.” Asta voiced feeling the enormous raw power of Dark Mana coursing through his veins. He felt amazing, felt powerful, and very thirsty for Yume’s body when seeing her running over to him in worry. 

The girl was as soft, gentle, and as majestic as they come with a talent for Wind Magic. She was a prodigy who matured into a woman right before Asta knew it and now he was seeing the appeal of her form as she got up close to him. The often stoic angel wrapped her hands around his head pulling him into an affectionate hug filling Asta with joy….and a growing lust that showed inside of his pants.

‘I’m getting hard! I never get hard with Yume! B-but….she is beautiful..and appealing...she also…; He trailed off mentally until he remembered her coldness earlier at the Selection within the Wizard’s tower. Once she pulled back she flashed him a warm smile and examined him for injuries until he spoke. “Yume….you’re worried about me? T-then was the deal back at the tower? What was that all about? You’ve never been that harsh before, even if you’re blunt with the truth.”

Yume winced a little bit and looked to the side in shame at her actions.

“I….I apologize for that, Asta, I was ...simply trying to make you hate me for selfish reasons. I saw that you didn’t get your Grimoire and didn’t want you chasing after me as a Rival forever if you didn’t. Part of me simply wanted you to give up for your own sake and lessen the heartbreak of not being able to channel Magic, but now that’s changed...and I’m happy for it.” Yume explained gently with a warm smile Asta was now really seeing for the first time since childhood.

No longer was his talented friend the stoic all-wise favored one of Hage Village, she was now someone that truly acknowledge him and showed it. Asta’s face was uncertain at this, part of him wanted to really lash out at Yume for her attitude change earlier, but now he knew better and ...wanted more as recompense for it. Darker thoughts flowed into the young boy as he surveyed Yume’s womanly body from head to toe making her look at him with slight confusion as a grin became evident on his face. Suddenly the malevolent flow of dark Mana surged out of his body a bit like an aura of power surprising Yume and making her now look at her friend in slight worry.

‘This ...Mana, is it really Mana? It feels so dark and twisted, just like that Grimoire that came out from the ground earlier…..a Five Leaf Clover. Something about its power just feels so...evil, and powerful all at the same time. And Asta is bathed in it. Is this really for the best?’ She pondered eyeballing her shorter friend’s power-laden form all while noticing the lecherous grin on his face as it died down suddenly.

Asta knew what he had to do with Yume, but first, it was high time to fulfill an ancient promise.

“Say Yume...this day has really worn me out, I’m going to go on ahead back to the Orphanage and turn in. It’s getting late anyway and I’m pretty sure Sister Lily will scold me for some reason or another. See ya there?” 

Yume blinked twice in mild stupor and confusion at her friend’s actions and nodded. Suddenly the malevolence she felt was all gone and Asta, who had reeked of it, was now merrily on his way back home waving goodbye to her. 

‘Something…..doesn’t feel right with Asta now. I wonder…..’ She pondered in thought holding her left arm tightly in worry for her friend, one whom she may consider someone to hold in her arms in the future should she ever feel a certain way.

Asta meanwhile, grinned like a madman eager to unleash his true potential and then some all over on his longtime childhood crush; Sister Lily. 

‘Cloth Creed be damned I’m making her my first, and she’s going to be my wife!’ He thought feeling giddy at the thought as Dark Mana seeped out of him like embers coming off of a torch.

*******

Back at the Orphanage….

Sister Lily was taking the clothes off the lines humming musically to herself without a care in the world, her dazzling Aquamarine eyes looked as innocent and as joyful as ever despite the frown on her face when she heard the news; Asta did not get a grimoire. Sighing to herself then folding up a thick blanket of white she hoped the boy would find some kind of comfort or have Yume there to support him.

‘It had been his dream to be able to use Magic finally, he wanted to go to Clove Kingdom’s capital and become part of the Magic Knights. I….I can’t imagine how he must be feeling right now. Poor Asta…’ She thought to herself looking down onto the ground in remorse until she heard a pair of footsteps behind her.

Turning around she saw Asta himself standing a few feet away looking as cheerful and as energetic as he always did make her wonder if she was worried over nothing. Lily kept the blanket close to her chest and noticed something different about him, something she couldn’t quite figure out and it was drawing her to him.

“Asta...you’re looking very happy right now, he hehe. I thought for certain you’d be-”

“-Depressed? Nope, because guess what I got!” He beamed then brought out his Grimoire surprising Sister Lily completely and making her cover her mouth in surprise when seeing it was something with a Five-Leaf Clover instead. It was very unusual to her and somehow she could feel the flow of malevolent energies coming out of it like a stench. Suddenly she was now very worried as Asta started walking to her ready to offer his usual proposal antic, one that she had gotten weary of at this point.

“You...have a Grimoire? That’s excellent, Asta, I’m so happy for you.” She beamed in spite of those feelings and once he got up close to her making her suddenly feel nervous as she felt a strange sensation flow into her body. Asta was now up close and personal with her, normally she’d use her Grimoire to rain down another fist of water upon him, but now she was suddenly...hoping he would touch her first, then do more. “A-A-Asta ...? Are you going to propose to me again? Because you seem like you’re serious and as I’ve told you a million tim--mmpphh!”

She was cut off immediately when he grabbed her face, pulled her down gently , and made her wrap her lips around his own as he aggressively swapped tongues with Sister Lily right on the spot. The young woman’s eyes nearly burst out of her head when reality hit her like a giant steel brick, she was feeling the young muscular orphan’s face lock with her own in a steamy breath-sucking kiss that made her feel very weak in the kneecaps. So much so that she crumbled onto them with Asta still inhaling her breath with tongue slipping inside of her tasting her saliva.

“Mmnnnghhh! Hhhhhhhh!” She moaned loudly in protest with face redder than a tomato as she felt Asta deepen the kiss while pushing forward onto her body. ‘Uuuuhhhh! Asta! S-stop this! What are you d-d-doing……? Oooohh, suddenly this ...doesn't feel so bad, has he always had this kind of feel about him. It's ...nice.~’

Sister Lily became relaxed sooner than she realized then closed her eyes tight as she subconsciously embraced the kiss entirely feeling him make out him with even more with slow passionate strokes of his lips. Asta moaned into Lily’s mouth savoring the genuine feel of her mouth pressing into his with tongue coming out to wriggle with his own.

“Hhmmmhm.~” She mewled delightfully and brought her shaky hands up to his young face caressing it as they stayed like that making out in front of the clotheslines without a care in the world. 

Meanwhile, Asta himself was over the moon with happiness right now, he was finally kissing Sister Lily and she is liking it. He felt the woman stir between his chest and her dress feeling her curl up along his own body with hands running down the back of his head deepening the liplock as much as possible so that their tongues openly rolled into each other in a languid embrace. Saliva and breath mingled together with Lily slowly pulling back from his face appearing completely enamored with a pair of loving eyes sparkling back at Asta with a smile.

“Asta!~” She cried out with the effects of the Demon’s Lust magic working through her body and reshaping her feelings for the boy from neutral care and motherly love to full-on lust, genuine love of a woman for a man, and all-out sexual craving. She was panting excitedly as she remained on her knees seeing Asta pull himself back with a victorious grin on his face.

‘That’s it, take everything from her, make her renounce her vows as a Nun as ordained by the Kingdom. You have her now, Asta, claim her right here and now, but make her yearn for it first.’ The Demon’s voice spoke up within Asta’s head making him grin confidently before checking the surrounding area to make sure none of the other kids were outside.

When the coast was clear he nodded to himself then looked at Sister Lily seeing that she was completely infatuated with him and looking eager to please.

‘That gives me an idea. I always kinda had this fantasy whenever I see her eating something long and hard. She better enjoy it.’ He thought to himself then undid the hem of his pants releasing his throbbing erection standing out a full ten and a half-inch size with several inches in thick girth, his balls were easily as big as a pair of large eggs making Lily salivate upon seeing it.

“Asta ...is that for me?” she asked with voice quivering in excitement as she saw it come closer. Lily could practically taste it once it pushed up into her face near her lips. She looked up to see the strong moderately short teenage boy smiling at her and nodded for her to go do it. He reached behind the back of her head with hand wrapping around it pushing her closer until Lily felt she needed to open up mouth.

She did so with love in her heart and eyes misting up with lust, her lips spread wide and wrapped around the pink head of Asta’s shaft making the young boy quiver with excitement as he felt her soft lips close tightly around him.

“Hhghhhh…..it feels so good, oh how I’ve always dreamed of this, Sister Lily. I’ve finally made you mine!” He hollered out enjoying the feeling of warm moisture surrounding his length as Lily slowly pushed herself forward wrapping more of her lips around Asta’s cock.

Her eyes closed completely and pleasantly as she felt his bulbous head push into the back of her throat, Lily had nearly half of his monster inside her throat rolling around between her tongue and throat muscles while being sucked. The Nun hummed delightfully and wrapped her hands around the base-end of his meat making him moan quietly as she stroked that area nicely while he placed another hand behind her head moaning. Asta felt the breath left his lungs as he got used to the feeling of the woman’s mouth swallowing more of his dick again, her spongy slimy tongue came up and curled along the surface tasting him some more as she began moving her head.

Lily closed her lips tightly around Asta’s shaft feeling it throb between her mouth and lips as she throated it constantly in a steady back and forth motion. Soft quiet sucking noises filled the air and the Nun simply held her hands around his thighs savoring the sensation of his thick monstrous shaft pushing down her throat. Her eyelids peeled open a little bit showing a completely enchanted face that’d otherwise have little hearts in each iris. Lily’s face pushed into the groin of the young boy and pulled back to the hilt in loud slurping suctions. She ran her tongue all over the underside and around the top of his shaft making him feel absolute ecstasy in progress.

“Aaaaghh! S-Sister Lily….! Oohh yeah ...hhuhh...it feels amazing. Ohhh I love you!” He hollered out feeling pride in his deal with a literal Devil, his hands held the back of her head ignoring the habit she always wears and gingerly pushed himself back and forth into face fucking her mouth leisurely with a smile.

“*Sllprr sllprr sllpr sllppr slllppr!* Mmmmhhh! Hmm hmmm.~” Lily moaned as she sweetly sucked Asta’s dick thoroughly with lips pursing around the surface squeezing tightly around it and leaving a gooey lubricated trail of saliva in her wake. Her face eventually began humping his pelvis faster and harder sucking him with more speed and strength each passing second. 

Asta simply held her face into his crotch growling in ecstasy and feeling his balls beginning to bloat ready to inject his thick load of seed straight into her gullet. This continued until Asta’s enhanced sense, which he had the Demon to thank for, make him pick up that others belonging go the Orphanage were on their way over. He mentally cursed knowing he had to make this quick since they were outside, but oh they were far from done right now. Turning back to see Lily’s face pushing into his crotch continuously Asta began pumping his pelvis into her with an intense pace taking her by surprise as he felt his shaft begin to throb.

“Ggghhh! I’m cumming, be ready to swallow everything down, Sister! Don't even think about pulling yourself off.” Asta growled and felt this balls stiffen up right as Lily pulled her head back a few notches until she pushed all the way into his waist sheathing his cock inside of her throat yet again until he came!

He pushed up into her face with a buck of his pelvis making her swallow all tench inches down her mouth just as payload of cum came surging out into it. Thick splashes of semen rushed out from the tip of Asta’s cock, pouring down her esophagus like gravy making Lily had no choice but to swallow it all up. She was startled at first but then adapted by quickly swallowing everything down the hatch.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp….!*

“Mmmh mmmmh.” Lily mewled with smile as she gulped down the last drop of sperm Asta delivered to her stomach. Once she was done cleaning her lips with her tongue she looked up at him with a serene smile showing the boy that she was truly was and rose up to her feet. “Asta ...~ Please...I want you to ...I want to be taken now!” 

She gushed with a lovestruck blush on her face making Asta grin widely as he had just accomplished part one of his dream to marry sister, but before he could do anything else Sister grabbed both of his hands and led away back into the building behind them. She rushed with an enthusiastic pace unlocking the door that’d otherwise lead into her bedroom somewhere in the back of the church exterior. Asta, for the first time was let inside of Sister’s living quarters and he felt wowed by seeing it for the first time since forever ago. She had basic furnishings with a dressing divider by her vanity mirror like any other place ever, save for a stack of thick books and toiletries. Not to mention a Cross nearby on her dresser surface, Sister Lily walked over to her bed swaying her hips side to side mesmerizing Asta till she sat herself down on the edge looking eager as though she expected him to make the first move.

“Oh, that’s right I need to undress first.~” Lily pointed out whimsically as she got up and took off her habit; Nun’s hat. She then reached behind to start pulling down the zipper of her dark robe undressing in front of Asta’s now sparkling eyes. He watched with a reddened face and slack jaw as the Malevolent Mana continued flowing around him making him feel more aroused and hungrier by the second as he watched. 

‘I’m actually seeing it, I’m seeing Sister Lily getting naked for me for the first time ever! This really is the greatest day of my life!’ He thought to himself as the garment of her Nun robe slipped off of her body entirely exposing her demure womanly figure clad only in her lace undergarments now.

Lily wasn’t completely naked, but may as well have been considering how surprisingly skimpy her lingerie appeared to be. She wore a lacey set of dark thin panties around her pelvis and a dark lace brassiere over her large round D-cup sized tits. She had a perfect and wholesome feminine figure with a decently-sized waist, a lace garter strap around her left thigh and a wide pair of baby-bearing hips to be proud of. She bored it all out in the open before Asta with a loving smile on her blushing face. Her skin was as gentle as the purest color of snow light in color devoid of any flaws whatsoever. In fact, seeing her half-naked like this made Asta create an erection inside of his pants immediately after making it uncomfortable to wear period as he stared agape at the undressed angel. The woman blushed bashfully to herself when she noticed where his eyes were looking, although ‘Charmed’ by the Demon’s magic Lily herself was actually feeling her true feelings of love and devotion for Asta come forth in genuine manifestation. She raised her hands up and held out her arms to him welcoming him into them waiting for the boy to come to her and make love to her body.

Asta felt like he had just fallen in love with her all over again and started walking over to the half-naked woman shedding his clothing with each step along the way. His shoes came off, then his shirt and jacket, to even his headband, he stripped it all off save for his tattered pants as he held his hands around Lily’s waist pulling her closely onto himself. All that was left on his person was a pair of boxers containing his throbbing erection, one that LIly could not stop staring at for she had felt a strong lust to feel it inside of her body.

******

“Come here, my Asta.~” She purred feeling completely enthralled and in love with the boy who had so often chased her throughout his post-puberty youth. 

Her hands came around the back of his neck pulling him in and placing her lips against his for a soft yet passionate kiss that made his skin curdle, in the good way. 

“Hmm Hmm.~” Lily closed her lips slowly around his mouth melting into the embrace and feeling him reach down around her ass squeezing her cheeks into each of his fingers. His short yet masculine body was incredibly powerful and ripe with muscle mass, Asta really put in the effort of having a deluxe build in spite of his height and lack of magical affinity. 

The woman closed her eyes tightly relishing the feel of his face crossing with hers, their lips started meshing intimately with each other in a heated embrace right there at the foot of her bed. Lily tasted his lips and suckled on them hungrily with her tongue prying them apart not long after connecting. The two of them were clumsy since they lacked experience, but both had more than enough passion to make that not matter at all. Tongues slipped out and rolled into each other openly with saliva being exchanged in the most intimate of ways between them. Lily held his face closer to hers passionately sucking out the air out of his lips as they made out with enthusiastic right there in her bedroom. Asta’s heart was pounding like crazy, he was still over the moon with happiness right now since he was officially making out with Sister. He savored the sensation of Lily pressing herself up close to his frame, finally he was living out a long-time fantasy. 

“Mmmhhh ...I can tell you’re really excited,Asta. Fu fufu fu.” She giggled playfully when running her right hand along his trousers feeling up his length through his pants. This made him puff steam out of his nostrils and gently nudge Sister backwards onto the bed making a soft thump come out with a loud giggle.

‘Alright,that’s it, I’m doing it!’ He thought to himself seeing Lily giggle and smile playfully at him while in wait. Asta then hastily grabbed the hem of his boxers pulling them down in a swift rush exposing his throbbing manhood at full mast before Lily’s eyes. The woman blushed up a storm once she saw it, her aquamarine eyes lingered on that thick tower of phallic flesh feeling her loins throb with excitement and throb even more with utmost arousal. She licked her tongue around her lips suggestively with eyes tracing back to Asta, how now crawled onto the bed heading towards her with a predatory smile. 

The Demon inside of Asta’s head cackled joyously as he watched his charge take over the scene and prepare to fuck the woman of his dream, who by all rights could not indulge in sexual matters so long as she stayed a Nun. Alas, he did not care for rules such as that knowing they were utterly meaningless in his eyes, what mattered right now was Asta getting what he deserved by making every woman he comes into contact his slave of sexual desire. The boy’s strong hands crept around Lily’s slender lovely frame making her shudder at his touch as he got on top of her. His knees were bent and pushing up into her thighs forcing her legs to dangle high into the air until they wrapped around his waist. She curled her ankles together lovingly as she felt his warm strong body embracing her, both of them were up close and personal with Asta’s erection gently prodding the flat surface of her stomach suggestively. Lily herself was as wet as can be with her pussy throbbing underneath her silken lace panties feeling ready to discard them at a moment’s notice at his command. But then, Asta did something unexpected and grabbed both of her hands into his own clutching them fondly with affection as he peered in closely to her preparing to speak up.

“Sister Lily ...I've loved you since forever, and I want you to be my wife first and foremost. Even if I have to wait until it is legal to marry a Nun, which I swear I will make happen once I become Wizard King.” He began with a look of determination on his face making her blush brightly in surprise as he clutched her hands tightly between his fingers with a sweet cheerful smile. “That being said, I’m going to save your virginity for when that day comes. I want our union to be special and legitimate in the eyes of many. Then…..I’m going to make your bed rock and ramble all night long when putting a baby in that bodacious body of yours.” Asta added with a devilish smile making her blush even more now. His fingers left her hands next and reached down her exposed chest to begin taking down her bra, the cups slipped down over her mounds exposing her thick luscious tits in front of his face, giving him the sight of those perfect breasts not being exposed to him naked as can be. 

“Asta ...!~” She gushed with happiness and nodded her head exuberantly accepting his wish yet wondering how he was going to take her until she saw his hands trailing down her body next. His fingers ran along the curvature of her supple ass and soft creamy thighs making her shudder softly in pleasure until he then hooked a pair of thumbs around the hem of her panties pulling them down her body next exposing her moist fresh-looking pussy to the world.

Lily’s heart raced with excitement as she bore it all to Asta and his hungry gaze, her sex was exposed completely with a pair of juicy womanly lips throbbing with utmost arousal as her panties slipped past the rest of her legs until they were off her feet. Her legs were then spread apart by the boy’s hands, she was seeing him blush as he memorized the view of Sister’s pussy in his eyes. Asta truly wanted to breed her right here and now, so badly too, but he would wait until she married him first for that to happen. Right now, however, nothing was stopping him from taking the other hole in the meantime. Flashing a coy smile at Lily he reached down around her thighs and picked her body up from the bottom making her legs lifted high up into the air dangling helplessly above his broad shoulders as he guided his erection to the area between her ass next. 

Asta was blushing redder than a volcano right now and felt her chest heaving with excitement as she felt the mass of Asta’s member prodding open her supple buttcheeks. Her feet dangled past his shoulders and around his head feeling his muscular short body pushing up against her thighs with pelvis placing itself at her rear ready to fuck her anally. 

``I can feel the heat radiating off of it, it’s….so big ...!’ Lily thought as she felt the shroom of Asta’s thick cock pushing carefully between her buttcheeks. She looked up at him with a slightly nervous smile and reached for his right hand clasping her fingers around each of his and nodded for him to continue. 

Asta smirked confidently and interlocked his fingers around her own before pushing himself forward unto Lily’s sweet body. She felt the ring of anus begin spreading itself apart in perhaps the most painful of ways, to the point her teeth clenched tightly despite the sensation she was feeling. Her toes wriggled as her feet clenched up, Lily felt her anus begins spreading wide apart allowing for Asta’s beef to sink into her damp rectal opening making her toss her head back in sensation and euphoria in spite of the pain.

‘Hhhhhhhhhh…...Asta…..!~” She let out with eyes wide and face red, her body lurched backwards a bit as he pressed himself forward placing his waist against the back-end of her legs making them rise up high into the air. Asta quickly got on his feet planting them into the bed surface as he plunged half of his mighty length into Sister Lily’s tight warm asshole. 

He groaned within his throat and grabbed both of her buttocks into his hands next making her lower body tumbled backward as he overtook the woman in a mating press position. Lily’s sex throbbed visibly and became much more moistened as she felt wave after wave of intense mind-numbing euphoria flood her system. She wriggled her rear against Asta’s waist feeling his penis plunge further into her depths, her body quaked with intensity feeling both a mix of pain and pleasure go hand-in-hand as he sheathed nearly three-fourths of his entire meat inside of her all at once.

“Aaaaahhhhh!~ Asta ...please…..take me!” Lily howled with eyes closed tight and her chest heaving excitedly causing her breasts to jiggle in an up and down motion. 

Asta smiled widely and obliged the Sister, he was so far gone in lust and love that he couldn’t hear the demon in the back of his head cackling hysterically at seeing the Nun become such a craven sex-hungry person. Pretty much the opposite of the so-called devout wholesome Sister she always viewed herself as. Asta begins rowing himself back and forth into her buttocks slowly at first with gentle yet deep plunging thrusts being made into Sister Lily’s tight buttocks. Her asshole clenched tightly around his length on reflex squeezing it tightly as he began slamming himself down into her body. Soft yet powerful clapping noises of flesh meeting flesh began to fill the air as he now started fucking the woman of his dreams over and over again in a mating press arrangement.

“Ughh! Aaaggghhh! Sister Lily..nnghhh...it feels s-so good!~” He cried out with a triumphant smile and smashed his groin into her buttocks over and over again in non-stop thrusts feeling the tight warm insides of her anus contract around his meat constantly as he bottomed out of her. Asta’s waist slammed into her butt faster now making her thighs tender and her feet dangle helplessly over his broad shoulders. He created a chorus of flesh-slapping noises with his balls slapping into her crack over and over again in unbridled sexual ecstasy Lily could only moan at. 

He himself felt like he was in absolute heaven right now as he plunged his waist voraciously into her body from above feeling her asshole squeeze tightly around him with each passing second. The bed started creaking loudly with sounds of bodies smacking against each other in raucous love making music. The strong muscular teenager plowed Lily’s butt faster now making her shiver with ecstasy as she wore a deliriously happy expression on her face. With each hard slam of his hips into her body she was faster in approaching climax and gasping constantly while doing it. Lily was still in mild pain from taking it in the ass, obviously, but the pleasure of having her insides reamed like this made up for it. The Demon laughed to himself as he saw the once regal face of a devout Nun devolve into a tongue-dripping ahegao face riddled with ecstasy and indulgence..

“Yesss! Oohh Asta….yess! Hhghhhhhhhh!” She hollered loudly as her frame bounced between his body and the body in back and forth movements that shook the very foundations. This hardcore romp between the two of them lasted over fifteen minutes longer with Sister Lily fast appraochign climax underneath Asta’s frame, she wanted to wrap her legs around him and pull the boy onto her body accepting everything about him with all her heart, but instead she latched her hands behind his neck keeping him close by as he prepared to cum hard. 

The moment she herself felt her climax erupt the woman felt her buttocks clamp tightly around Asta’s length making him growl like a beast and slam himself all the way inside of her to the very hilt as he came with a bestial howl. 

“Hhaaaaaagghhhhh! Sister Lilyyyyyy!~” He cried out in ecstasy and felt his balls bloat like water balloons keeping his hands around Sister Lily’s legs while she squealed loudly in pure unadulterated ecstasy right there underneath him. 

Suddenly the woman shuddered together blissfully with him feeling the thick cascade of sperm come gushing out into her rectal cavity en masse filling her asshole up in a matter of seconds. Lily came hard and thrashed about underneath Asta until she pulled his face down to meet her lips in a tight languid embrace with both bodies heaving together in orgasmic bliss. Her legs shook and her toes wriggled, the two of them moaned into each other’s mouths tasting one another with their tongues while riding out their orgasms together. Asta kept the payload going for what seemed like an actual minute, he felt the thick gravy of sperm start gushing out of her asshole soon enough while Lily shivered constantly in ecstasy spraying his groin with the nectar of her vaginal juices while cumming. 

“Aaaahhh……! Astaaaaaaa…...oooohhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy and happiness feeling her body shudder and twitch over and over again until her climactic frenzy began dying down leaving her exhausted body fully satisfied in sexual need. 

Asta himself started coming down and soon stopped cumming entirely while still feeling his member stay rock hard inside of her booty. Once he got everything out and collapsed on top of her the boy basked in feeling her naked flesh against his hands then slowly pulled himself off of her body with dick flopping out of her asshole. With a quiet splotch of flesh he was out and there came a dribble of semen spilling out from her gaping ass onto the bed. Lily’s legs followed and now she was lying sprawled on the surface deliriously smiling wide with eyes closed and tiredly breathing as she fell asleep. The woman had never had sex before, in her life, but after Asta’s beastly romp she was all tuckered out as a result. This made him feel pride in his accomplishment as he got up off the bed, gently kissed her on the lips and pulled the blankets over her naked body before leaving the room.

He grabbed his clothing and started putting on one article at a time wearing a triumphant smile on his face as he looked back at her before heading out of her bedroom. Once he was gone he leaned against the doorframe from the outside sighing in blissful relief at having finally lived out one of his lifelong dreams.

‘Wow...I can’t believe I actually did it. I really made love to Sister Lily finally, it was incredible.’ He thought chuckling happily to himself as the dark Mana surge throughout his veins making Asta feel ready to take on the entire world.

He was over the moon with happiness right now and got up from the wall he was leaning on, his growing lust for women would only become stronger from here on out. Parts of his more kind nature twisted into perversion, lust, and ambition to taste other kinds of women and build up a harem. He grinned confidently and walked around the corner over to the front entrance of the Church until he saw Yume herself nearby leaning against a tree reading her Grimoire in both hands. Asta halted and felt a strange stirring inside of his loins when observing her filled-out form right there. Though she may have been waiting for him to come out of Lily's bedroom Asta was feeling the dark greed well up inside of himself yet again once he saw her smooth her legs looked past that brown skirt of hers. Just then Yume turned her face up from her Grimoire and closed it when eyeing Asta with a suspicious look on her face. 

Needless to say he felt troubled by what she might say next as she walked over to him.

“Had fun, Asta? I’m sure Sister Lily won’t be waking up early in the morning tomorrow after that romp just now.” She pointed out making him freeze up, although he was nervous he had been found out the Demon inside of him simply cackled menacingly and made the Dark Mana inside of Asta increase in volume again causing the dark nature to begin manifesting once more.

“What are you implying, Yume? Don't tell you think--”

“I heard everything, Asta, and while I’m happy Sister returned your feelings, I wonder if the means weren’t evil. How did you seduce her exactly?” She questioned when narrowing her gaze at her friend hating that she was making him uncomfortable and ignoring the feeling of sensitivity begin welling up inside of her body. ‘Something feels strange ...inside of me. What's ...happening to my body? Why do I feel so sensitive all of a sudden? Is this that time of the month Sister Lily told me about?’

Asta looked down at the ground closing his eyes and clenched his fists, suddenly the dark aura of his new power began to rise up inside of his body making Yume take a step back in surprise when she sees it. Normally Mana can’t be seen with the naked eye unless it was really dense, but even so, Asta’s Mana looked positively evil with the amount of dark flame-like embers coming out of his outline. Then, he turned his face upward flashing Yume a cocky smile and started walking over to her readily. 

“Asta?” Yume voiced suddenly feeling a completely different vibe coming from her lifelong friend, one that reeked of danger. Asta got within a breath’s distance when she flinched from proximity of him, then saw him smile at her with a coy grin on his face before reaching for her hands.

“The same way I’m going to seduce you, Yume. I always did find you attractive and a looker, you know.” He revealed making a soft blush creep up on her cheeks as he gently pulled her down to his level wrapping his hands around her face pushing his lips onto hers for a searing kiss!

“Mmhhhnggh!” Yume let out in utter surprise as her eyes went wide as a result. She usually never shows emotion to this extent nor let things get to her this badly, but feeling Asta of all people wrap his mouth around her lips sent her mind in a frenzy. ‘Asta...is kissing me? Asta?! B-but ...ooohh ...it feels….really nice and gentle….’

Her eyes lowered a bit in relaxation the longer the boy held her there making her lips peel apart so that he could push his tongue down her mouth like so. She found herself moaning on contact when feeling his tongue slither inside of her mouth like this, Yume wound up pushing her own back against his leading into a tongue-wrestling bout for dominance between the two. Soon this became mutual and the pair of childhood friends started making out eagerly with Yume sucking out every breath of his mouth with a smile.

“Mmhhmm!~ *Asta….!*” She moaned into his mouth while tasting his tongue, Yume bent down a bit more until she was on her kneecaps feeling his lips leave her mouth so that he would attack her neck right after. She leaned back with eyes closed softly moaning into the air with Asta sucking on niblets of her skin through her swan-like neck. “Mhhghhnnh! Aaahh…..!”

She breathed out constant moans and found her chest heaving in reaction, apart from feeling the Dark Mana flow through her body making her more easily infatuated Yume was feeling insanely aroused right now. So much so that her legs bucked together inwardly with her panties moistening up. She never felt like this at all in her entire life, but the wise cunning young woman certainly didn’t dislike it one bit, in fact, she wanted it to go even further and felt one of Asta’s hands reach her chest. He grabbed onto her right tit through her tight-fitting long sleeve shirt making her squeal inwardly in response. His hand started squeezing Yume’s tit strongly in sensual hand-pumping motions, she whimpered loudly in hard ragged gasps feeling the sensation of his groping overwhelm her. 

Asta kept at this type of foreplay enjoying the sight of the always cool-headed and wise Yume falling prey to his whims, plus seeing her become so hot and bothered was actually turning him on. His pants pitched a tent yet again, catching her eyes this time around and leading to her reaching down and feeling him up. Asta mewled in response once he felt her soft fingers stroke his evident bulge through his trousers like this, Yume had a magical touch to say the least and it was making him impatient to undress and take her right here. Reluctantly breaking off from her neckline he pulled himself off of her and looked down into her mystified pair of amber eyes with cocky smile, to Yume this looked like anything other than Asta in all the time she’s known him, yet ...she was feeling drawn to the boy more every second.

“I’m going to make you experience what Sister Lily went through, only this time…” He reached down to her legs and grabbed the hem of her skirt practically ripping it off in one go! A tear of fabric happened and now Yume was exposed in all but a thin pair of gentle mist green panties hanging around her waist. She blushed madly when feeling this exposed in front of Asta’s leering gaze but then had her long sleeve sweater pushed upward revealing to him that she wore no bra at all underneath. 

Her lage D-cup sized melons became completely exposed before his eyes, nipples and everything with full voluminous shapes tantalizing the boy even more when he saw them. 

“You have big breasts, Yume, kinda wondered why you never took a training bra or anything like that. Now I see why...heh. You’re beautiful, you know.” He added making her blush and causing the girl to lose all composure as her friend was coming onto her making her feel hot and bothered with every word he said.

“T-Thank you ...Asta.” She breathed out and felt his eyes drift to her chest again eyeballing them with a hungry smile on his face while tugging on his pants. 

“Well, guess what; you aren’t the only one with something big. I may not have taken Sister Lily’s virginity, from the front end, but I sure made her feel like a woman taking her from the back. I’m saving that part of her for marriage, you know, but with you….I think I’ll go all the way and pump the front part of your body full.” He revealed making her heart race as he unveiled his throbbing ten-inch and a half erection hanging at full mast like a mighty pillar of flesh.

Yume was positively shocked at seeing it, immediately she pieced together that now Asta compensated for his lack of height this way by having such a massive cock at his disposal. She felt wetter underneath with panties gradually becoming soaked in her own juices. This pleased the darker part of Asta’s new personality, he was still largely himself right now, yet at the same time a thirsty beasty yearning for Yume’s soft teenage flesh. He looked back over to her waist and grabbed the hem of her panties before sliding them down her thighs then past her kneecaps in one going. Her teenage snatch became exposed to him with a slight tuft of dark flaxen hair directly above it, Yume’s soft-looking vaginal lips positively looked moist with arousal right now. Asta decided to test how horny she really is by reaching a pair of fingers into her lips making her body jolt with chest pushing upward.

“Hngnnnnghh!” She mewled behind her right hand stifling her screams so that nobody would hear her and come investigate, though still confused as to why want what was going on with her body Yume still wanted it to continue. She wanted Asta to have sex with her right here and right now.

“Heh, you’re really excited, huh? You’re positively soaked down there, Yume-chan.” He pointed out then looked up into her face amplifying the effects of the Dark Demon’s charm on her making the girl relax for now she was completely enthralled by him.

Bringing her hands backwards and propping herself up against the grassy hill they were on Yume spread out her legs in invitation before Asta’s eyes. Her lips curved upwards into a soft smile with half-lidded eyes now starting at him eagerly waiting to have his meat stuffed inside of her. The Four-Leaf Grimoire bearer was now unbearably needy for Asta’s meat.

“Asta, please…..come and take me already. It’s been long enough that I’ve been waiting for this.” She purred with a sexual purr to her voice making the boy grin excitedly as he got on top of her next. UNlike with Sister Lily Asta was ready to take her in good old fashioned Missionary position and held up her legs keeping them apart while guiding his throbbing erection over to the entrance of her slit ready to penetrate.

The head pushed down into her folds spreading them apart and making Yume shiver with excitement, then as it went in deeper filling out her inner vaginal cavity she felt the sensation of stretching occur making her excited and nervous. Yume bit down on her bottom lip and tilted back her head huffing quietly with hot breaths of elation coming out, Asta pushed himself further inside of her cunt feeling the slick tightness coil gently around his length as he prodded the barrier of her hymen next. He paused not knowing what it could be since his knowledge of female anatomy was pretty limited, but he knew enough to figure Yume to be a virgin ...at least until now anyway. Steadying his hands against the grassy hill and just beyond her waist he positioned his pelvis properly in front of her lower body making sure his thrust would be direct and precise. 

“Here I go, congrats on becoming a woman, my woman now.” He uttered before driving his pelvis all the way into her cunt making her hymen rip and tear causing a sharp streak of pain go across her senses! Yume quickly bit down on her first making sure she didn’t scream too loudly,k but she felt such intense pain at being deflowered she wound up whimpering loudly into her hand anyway as a result.

“Nngghhhhhh!” She howled tossing her head left and right in pain until the Demon Mana began to ease the sensation of agony surging into her nether region. Soon all she felt was pleasure and found it to be divine having Asta’s might cock buried inside of her pussy, she let go of her hand and started breathing out quietly in pleasured gasps for air. “Nnghhh….aahhh…..oohhh….Asta…!~” 

Asta himself was feeling the sensation of her Yume’s soft moist tightness drive his animal instincts wild right now, he growled at her like a beat and began pumping savagely into her pelvis making soft smacking noises fill the air as he fucked her. The girl tossed back her head again, this time undulating her body to his thrusts so that her tits began jiggling up and down into the air constantly amidst the love making music. Her insides churned feeling his monstrous member pushing into her innermost depths, into her very cervix itself. It was like Yume could practically feel Asta’s length pushing into her womb, the feeling was driving her crazy as is.

“Aaaaaahhhh! Oohhhh Asta…..!~ Nngghhh!~” She cried out in deliriously into her left fist now, she struggled to keep a tight lid on it so as to not ruin this moment whatsoever, but each fast thrust into her pussy made her senses go numb with ecstasy. Asta was ruthless right now, he plunged his groin into her waist over and over again slapping his balls into the cleft of her ass while feeling her quim begin coiling around him tightly in non-stop sensational pleasure

“Nghh mhh mh mh mh mh nghhhh! Yume….~ Hhgghhh! You…..you feel so good!” He gasped out and wrapped his right arm around the back of her body pulling her up close so that he could feel her breasts squishing into his pecs from below making their position complete.

Yume brought her legs to wrap up around his waist crossing her ankles embracing Asta wholeheartedly with a mind addled by his Lustful Demon magic. All she wanted right now was sex, all she would want later would to be by his side when they go to Clover Kingdom capital, but no matter where she would go she would always be ready to spread her legs for him to have a good fuck with her body. Just then her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him onto her face to engage in another steam embrace this time around. Their lips met languidly in an intense lip-sucking frenzy with Yume inhaling all of his breath and slobbering her tongue around his mouth like a common whore. She was just that now, technically she would just be Asta’s faithful whore and slut ready to be bred anytime he liked.

“Mmhmm!~ Mh mh mh mh mh nngh!” She moaned constantly in his mouth feeling his mammoth of a member plunge swiftly into her sopping depths filling her up as he goes and touching every weak spot inside of her sensitive tight pussy. 

Amidst the body-slapping music filling the air there was also the stifled moans coming out of the girl as Asta bottomed out of her relentlessly. Yume’s pussy was squelching constantly as he pushed into her over and over again while she held her hands around his face howling with ecstasy. Their bodies heaved into each other constantly with Asta ramming into her like a Bull, his balls tenderized her doughy buttcheeks while feeling bloated and ready to explode. Asta growled inside of Yume’s mouth feeling her insides beginning to tighten around his pulsating shaft, she was going to come and so was he. Together at once they would ride out their orgasms with each other as he filled her up to the brim considering how horny he was. Thoughts about pregnancy didn’t occur to his mind, being as addled by lust as he is Asta found he didn’t care much either. He just wanted to pour everything into his angelic childhood friend.

Thus, he rose his head backward slamming his pelvis into her groin over and over again with hard heaving collisions until he made last slam of his body shuddering in climax!

“Uuuggghhh!~” He cried out in ecstasy feeling his shaft swell up inside of Yume’s taint pushing the surface of the head into her cervix directly until he pumped a payload of sperm directly inside of her fertile teenage womb! Asta grunted and groaned loudly with each hard pump of his pelvis making Yume curl her legs tightly around his waist feeling her insides become filled up with his semen. She latched all four limbs around his body riding the wave of climax in euphoria as well as wearing a delirious smile on her face the entire time.

*Throb! Throb! Throb! Throb…!*

“Hhgghnnhhh…..ooohhh, oh yeah, Yume…” Asta groaned when he finished cumming inside of Yume’s pussy feeling some of his cum ooze out from the opening and seep onto the grassy floor underneath. Asta felt his hips twitch one last time depositing another thick load of sperm directly into Yume’s body before pulling himself off of her completely. 

She was laying there with legs spread, quim gaping open with cum oozing out of it, and a goofy smile on her once unreadable face. Yume was Asta’s now, just like Sister Lily, and soon just like the rest of the world. Asta pulled his pants up admiring his handiwork with a proud smile, the Demon inside of his body cackled darkly as the flow of Dark Mana continues to ooze out of his body like a menacing shadow. Asta turned his face in the direction the Capital in the distance and smiled confidently feeling as though many were inside just waiting for him to ‘Reach’ them and make them his lovers. He wondered who else he would meet, but for right now he was just happy to be here with two women now utterly devoted to him.

“Mhhhm, I can’t wait to get to the Kingdom Capital and become a Magic Knight. No one will ever look down on me ever again…..” He said to himself while Lily was passed out in her bed naked and oozing cum from her ass while Yume oozed cum from her pussy as she laid on the grassy hill just outside. 

Both women were now devoted to Asta, and forever they would be, just as the Demon promised.

‘Ah, I love it when a plan comes together, I’m going to look forward to watching my boy here ream some royal princesses later.~’ He said to himself wishing he had a magical cigar to smoke while Asta stared at the sky feeling proud of himself.

**To be continued…..**

**End of Chapter**

This has been for Overlord Yu, thanks for reading.


	2. The Witch, The Assassin, and the Devil Kid

  
  


**Devil’s Delight**

**Black Clover**

**By Azure/For D.M.**

  
  


**Chapter Two- The Witch and the Assassin (Mariella, Dominante Code x Asta)**

*****

Following his recent 'Orientation' with the art of seducing the hearts of both Yume and his future wife Sister Lily, Asta had decided on venturing out into the wilderness just outside of Hage village to train for a while. Before he'd consider making his journey over to Clover Kingdom's capital with Yume, he felt he needed to be practicing the use of his unique-style Weapon that came out of his Grimoire. He was still so happy to receive one of his own finally, one that was one leaf up above Yume's Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire. Not that he expected to have both an Anti-magic Sword and a literal Devil for a Guardian spirit and friend, but Asta certainly wasn't complaining with the results he got. He headed out to practice his swinging in private, away from the villagers in case he'd get them caught up in whatever bizarre magic this weapon yields as well as the Dark Powers it came with.

The boy felt like he was a new man now, a happy and ambitious one at that. He was ready to take on the world and show everyone just what he's made of. Aside from his goal of becoming the Wizard King,Asta also planned on getting members for his harem. he already sealed the deal with Yume, even if she retains her own goal of becoming a Sorcerer King just like he was, and he already claimed Sister Lily's heart at long last with their romp the other night. Asta was still partially fuming at what a joke the rest of the villagers thought since he was considered to be talentless and unable to use Magic. All of that changed now thanks to his special 'Friend' resting inside of his Grimoire. Making the deal with him was the best decision he ever made in his life, it gave him his dream of getting with Sister Lily and allowed him to humble Yume with his dick as well as slake his innate lust for her he had all these years. Their first times with him were magical in a romantic sense, and as much as Asta wanted to continue pounding them both into the haystacks of the village barn, he needed to get training with his new special abilities first.

He arrived just outside of the village, remaining within its domain when he stopped by the river next to an old abandoned house. Setting down his traveling sack of food, equipment, and clothing, Asta brought out his Grimoire and got ready to take care of business summoning his sword. The smile on his face said that he had this in the bag.....

...but then again, things unexpected always tend to happen.

*****

He removed his dark overshirt and brought out his Grimoire, summoning his blade and wielding it carefully with both hands as he stood in front of the river on a sunlit day.

'Alright. Let's do this.....time to practice my swordsmanship. I won't be letting anybody get in my way of achieving that dream.' He thought darkly, imagining Yume underneath him on a royal bed inside the capitol, begging for his seed in which to become bred with his baby These dark thoughts occupied Asta's mind every now and again, making him horny enough to exude the magical Demon Mana that'd turn his female associates into drooling slaves hungering for cock.

'Heh, Sister Lily is practically begging me to stay at the orphanage all the time now just so she can get to taste more seed. I'd really kill to be in there twenty-four seven having her suck me off, it's been one of my dreams forever ago, but....practice comes first.' Asta thought to himself, swinging his sword high and practicing several hard swings while shifting his footing stances.

He altered his positions, maneuvering his blade and swinging it around with care as he focused on hitting his targets in his mind. Asta was getting used to the feel of the sword despite its rather enormous weight, thankfully his muscular little body was perfect for wielding such a weapon since he had a low center of gravity to the ground. Studying some combat moves from a book he checked out in the Hage village library, which didn't have much, Asta got to work on studying fighting practice straight out of it when he heard a screaming noise from someplace nearby.

*Womanly scream!*

"Huh? What could that be...?' Asta thought in slight worry and looked deeper into the forest to see a lovely auburn-haired woman running for her life from a large boar!

"Aaaahhhh! Someone help me....please...! I don't have any of my things to help me fight this thing off!" She cried out and Asta took a moment to analyze her features even while she was running from the large monster behind her.

She was a beautiful slender woman with fair skin, orange hair tied into a knot with long bangs dripping down the sides of her face. She had on a dark violet long-sleeved dress with a cloak over her shoulders. She seemed friendly and harmless to Asta despite sensing a rather formidable able amount of Mana from her. His eyes were getting lost in the sight of the woman's exposed legs and her delicate feminine frame, making him become aroused at the prospect of taking her. But, Asta's innate need to help people kicked in before he could get lost in his dark trance. In a dash of impressive speed, he rushed forward and swung the flat side of his sword as hard as he could, smacking the Boar aside in a rough impact!

*Tonnk!*

The large monstrous piggy squealed pathetically and ceased chasing her, running away from Asta instead.

"*Whew* There...he's all gone now. Are you okay?" He asked, looking back at the lovely woman crumbling to her knees on the ground looking worse for wear as she clutched her chest panting tiredly.

"T-thank you...very much. *Huff..huff..huff*...I must've been in that thing's territory, angering it without realizing it while I'm on the run. Ugh....if only I had my wand I could've handled it on my own, but I really do appreciate the help." She said, looking up into Asta's eyes with a wonderful and friendly smile that made him blush.

"Y-you're welcome if you want you can stay here and rest before going anywhere. I have some food I can share with you if you like." He offered and saw a greatly pleased smile shine from the woman's face.

"Yay! Thank you very much, my little hero. My name is Dominante Code by the way." She greeted with violet eyes flickering with delight. Asta felt the creeping darkness of lust swallow up his thoughts again when his Devil Friend spoke up inside of his head.

'She's grateful, Asta. Why not take advantage of that and claim her, make her yours to have while on the road to the Capitol. She looks like she could be a good fuck, you know. Heheheh.~" The Devil offered with a snicker, noticing that Asta wasn't objecting to the idea despite only wanting to save her.

'Uh...maybe later...she needs help right now. C-can't be thinking that way right away...' He mulled hesitantly as he walked over to grab one of his fish kabobs and handed one over to the woman. She took it with glee and started scarfing down on it with a radiant smile on her face. "My name is Asta by the way, I was training out here when I ran into you. You're...not from around here are you?"

Dominante kept on nibbling on her fish, enjoying the taste of actual food in her stomach before licking off her lips with her tongue and looking at Asta with an inquisitive smile.

"Oh? What gave me away? Hehe, is it that I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" She asked coyly, making him sweat drop just before giggling playfully. "I'm just kidding, I am....you can say...on the run from some bad people actually."

'Whoah, talk about heavy. Who could be after her though?' He wondered and saw a forlorn look on Dominante's face as she clutched her right hand where a wedding ring remained. He deflated a bit, knowing he couldn't enthrall the woman in his vice since she was apparently married. Deal with the Devil or not, Asta wasn't about to home wreck someone on a whim. "Who are these bad people exactly?"

He questioned and received no answer, instead, Dominante took a good look at his sword from the side and had an inquisitive look on her face.

"So you're out here practicing with that big thing? What kind of Rusted Sword works with magic exactly?" She asked and Asta nervously shrugged, refusing to come up with an answer that it was powered by a very powerful Devil inside of his book. Thankfully, Dominante dropped her question and looked to him with a confident smile. "You know, I could teach you a few things about swordsmanship and battle stances I picked up from my husband. Why don't you try showing me some of your moves first though."

At this, Asta brightened up excitedly and got up again, getting into battle-ready position with a sword in hand and steadfast confident look on his face.

"Alright...! Here I go!" He shouted loudly and put into practice his swings with Dominante watching with interest. She held her chin in her right hand, watching Asta's footwork and analyzing the strength he was putting into his movements as he swung it around at random tree trunks hoping to test his striking abilities until he ran out of stamina.

To her amazement, he didn't tire out for some time and only stopped when she called him out.

"Your....footwork is a little sloppy, Asta. You're putting too much of your body weight into your attacks, throwing yourself off-balance. Also, you are going to attack consecutively you need to not be pausing between strikes." She informed him, making the boy look at her in astonishment and happy at receiving the information.

"O-okay! Thank you! Hee...! At least now I have a head start compared to before when it comes to fighting. You're amazing, Dominante-san." He grinned, making her blush as the unseen miasma of Asta's demonic Mana started seeping out of his body to slowly affect her.

"My....you're welcome. I learned a lot from my late husband, Fanzell Kruger." She added, making a somber face again that caught Asta's attention. He walked over to the woman, looking ready to listen as she went on. "We were leaving our country of the Diamond Kingdom after getting fed up with their brutality and cruel ways. My husband, myself, and a few others that were being used in their twisted Child Soldier project were struggling to make out past the border where we thought they couldn't follow. We got split off and I found him dead sometime later once I learned that the children had been re-captured. If it weren't for Mariella, the one remaining escapee aside from myself I'd be wallowing in grief just outside the mountains waiting for them to come and get me."

"Dominante-san, I'm...I'm so sorry to hear that." Asta offered, ignoring the Devil's dark snickering telling him to bed her in her grief-stricken state already.

"Strike while the iron is hot as they say, Asta.~" He cackled evilly until Asta pushed him out of his mind and put down his sword, only to wrap his arms around Dominante's slender waist.

"Mhmm! Hhmm......thank you, Asta.~"

Given that his 'Friend' inside of his Grimoire convinced him into having a multitude of lovers. His first time with sister Lily was something magical indeed, seeing the woman beg to release his seed inside her body was one of the happiest moments of his life bar none. Of course, he only focused on unloading inside of her anus rather than her sex, for sanctity reasons.

He wanted to take Lily's true virginity on their wedding night, but as impatient as he was for that to happen, Asta needed to make his primary goal of becoming Wizard King come true. He could only just imagine the shocked looks on everybody's faces when they saw him wielding a Five-Leaf Clover Grimoire. Needless to say, it was about high time everybody would start respecting him a little better. Yume could already attest to that despite both of them still aiming to be the strongest among the Magic Knights, now the girl was head over heels in love with Asta and craving his body daily with a stoic gentle face that fooled everyone into thinking otherwise.

Just thinking about his two lovers made the Demonic Mana seep out in stronger currents, affecting Dominante completely and making her reach down the sides of Asta's shorter body. Her hands were soft and her fingers now touched the edge of his keister through his clothing, Dominante pulled back from the hug a bit in order to look him straight in the eyes, blushing like a maiden in love all over again when Mana compelled her spirit to follow the intense feeling of want.

"Asta-Kun....." She trailed off quietly with a longing gaze and brought her hands up to Asta's face, cupping his cheeks and leaning in closely with lips parted as she was about to kiss him.

Asta, feeling ready to take his Devilish Partner's advice, held Dominante's waist securely in each hand, holding her close as he was about to accept the woman's soft lips onto his mouth. The Iron was hot and ready to strike alright, but then something unexpected happened that interrupted their moment.

"Teacher! I've come back from my recon mission." Another girl's voice broke out, causing Asta and Dominante to split apart instantly in a slight panic with their cheeks blushing intensely on their face.

'Oooohh man! I could've had her right then! Who interrupted.....us?' Asta trailed off when he turned to see the sight of a rather petite dark-haired girl his own age, wearing a dark feathered cloak and standing across from Dominante like she was a hired servant to do her bidding. The cloak covered up most of her body, but Asta could tell that she had a rather sizable chest, bigger than even Dominante's.

Seeing such plump breasts sparked the lust inside of Demonic boy's body, making the Mana pulsate with the intention of seeping out and affecting them both, but he restrained it for the moment and listened to the two of them.

"I see, what have you found, Mariella? How many are there and how much time do we have before they close in?" Dominante asked in a seriously concerned voice, making Asta worry that she was still in danger.

"About at least a dozen tops, they'll be here in maybe a few days at best. I think we should rest tonight and get an early head start in the morning so we can make it to the capital." Mariella explained, turning her attention to Asta now and narrowing her eyes on suspicion of him. "Who is he by the way? A resident of the nearby village?"

"Oh, this is Asta, Mari. I've been helping him train and refine his technique until you arrived. He saved me from a wild Boar, you know. I just can't fight by myself without my wand. Don't worry, he's a good cookie and a total sweetheart too.~" Dominante explained with a cheerful smile, secretly seething at having her moment between herself and Asta ruined by the girl's sudden arrival. 'Aaaarrgghh! I was so close! I wanted to kiss him and then she just had to jump in at the worst possible moment....!'

"Hey there, I'm Asta. You must be Dominante-san's friend?" He guessed and Mariella simply narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the soft smile on her mentor's face as she tried diffusing the tension between them.

"There, there, Mari. We can trust him, besides....the safer we are before we get to the Capital the better. Asta..." She turned to Asta next. "This is Mariella, she was one of our students back in the Diamond Kingdom and she's been helping me escape their forces until we get to the safety of the Capital. Play nice, you two.~"

Both of them nodded yet Mariella kept her gaze on Asta in absolute suspicion before turning on her heels to go into the house.

"I'll be resting up for a little while, Miss Domina. We leave at sunrise tomorrow morning, but right after I scout the area. There may be more of them than I assume, but just in case...." Mariella reached into her cloak, pulling out a rather intricate-looking wand and handing to Dominante.

"Yesss! My wand! Oh, how I've missed you! Great work retrieving it, Mari! Thank you so much.~" She gushed, clutching the magical tool to her chest and feeling tearful while the brunette went into the house to rest in one of the upstairs rooms.

Asta kept her eyes on her the entire way, trying not to admire her thick soft-looking legs while doing so.

'She's beautiful but suspicious. I can't help but feel like she's hiding something from Domina-san.' He wondered when he heard his Devil partner speak up.

"Heheheh, well there is that....and the fact that she's lying about how many enemy forces there are. I can sense at least twice a dozen hiding out in the woods a few kilometers up ahead. I think they'll get the jump on you sooner than you might think, Asta. It might be better to claim her too after you finish seducing the redhead over here." He chuckled, making Asta's body glow with a brief surge of Demonic aura before making his way over to Dominante.

"Say, Dominante-san, I--" Asta began and was cut off when she put a finger to his lips to silence him. Asta looked up to see a glowing smile on her radiant-looking face. She may be in her mid-late twenties, but she was such a demure angelic woman that he couldn't help but lust after as well.

"Call me 'Domina', Asta-Kun. Just 'Domina', we're friends now, aren't we? Even if we've only known each other for a short time, I'd like us to think we are....and maybe something more if that moment wasn't anything to go by?" She led on and Asta smiled before grabbing into her waist and pulling her forward to his body.

"I'd like us to be, Domina-Chan.~" He answered with confidence, making the woman blush heatedly as she quickly pocketed her wand into the side of her dress before placing her hands around his neck in an affectionate manner. Asta could sense the Demonic Mana making her loins froth with sexual excitement, causing her cheeks to remain red, and heart stammer as her mind compelled her to obey his every desire.

"Asta-Kun....want to...continue where we left off inside the house?" She offered and Asta, grinning like a champ, suddenly dipped the woman into his arms and bent his head down to kiss her full on those soft lips. "Mhmm!! Mmmm.~"

Dominante was taken completely by surprise as she felt the boy's mouth hungrily suck open her lips and play with her tongue as he drove it down into her mouth without restraint.

'He's kissing me....he's really kissing me! Oooohh... it feels so good! I...I feel like I am in love all over again!' Dominante thought as she moaned into Asta's mouth, tasting his tongue mingling with hers as they swapped spit like this for almost a couple of minutes before eventually breaking off in a huff.

She had a dazed smiling look on her face, drool trickled out from the corner of her lips courtesy of Asta's amazing tongue play earlier.

"Hehehehe, let's go inside now.~" She suggested playfully and felt Asta's strong arms pick her up and carry her inside of the house bridal style.

The devil chuckled and watched from inside of Asta's body as he held the lovely adult woman in his arms, looking like he just picked up a five-star beauty of a witch from out of nowhere.

'Now, there's just the other one, I'm sure she may have felt the Mana earlier. Hopefully, she's feeling weak in the knees right now, maybe she'll even watch the show go on downstairs when they get started.' The Devil chuckled darkly to himself, feeling proud of his boy Asta and his magnetic attraction with women.

*****

Inside...

"Mhhmmhhm! Hmmm! *Gasps!*..Aaaahhh....Asta...!" Domina moaned loudly with a flustered face, feeling his hand strongly grope her perky C-cup breasts through her clothing as she sat on top of him with legs straddling his waist.

She was feeling a myriad of sensations flooding through her body like crazy, his fingers touched every sensitive weak spot around her breasts, causing the woman to arch her back and throw back her head in the process. Her groin rubbed it up along Asta's waist, feeling his ever-expanding cock pushing out from inside of his pants with Domina running her fingers through his hair as she enjoyed the feeling she was getting from him.

Asta grinned slyly and kept his right hand fondling her chest through her clothing before pulling her top apart, tearing the surface so that her tits bounced out nakedly into the open. Domina squeaked out in surprise when she became exposed, but paid it no mind once the boy leaned in with his lips wrapping around one of her nipples right away.

*Chup!*

"Hhmmnghh. *Schlup....schlupp...schlupp..schlup!*" He groaned while squeezing Domina's tit between his lips, his tongue flickered out and teased the nipple a bit before sucking on it again. This drove the woman crazy with excited euphoria, making her kick up her legs into the air helplessly in arousal.

"Aaahh....Aaahh...! P-please...don't tease me any longer, Asta! I-I need it now! It has been so long since I've felt it, ever since after I lost Fanzell during my escape....I've been without that pleasure." Domina breathed out, making Asta withdraw from her chest, taking one last lick of her nipple before sitting up on his kneecaps.

The woman was breathing laboriously beneath him with her tits wriggling to every heaving motion of her chest, thereby prompting his member to harden even more as a result.

"S-sure thing, I'll do that for you, Domina-Chan," Asta answered, seeing that she had such a smile on her face and noticed that peeking in on them through the doorway of the room were Mariella's pink-colored eyes. Asta grinned, knowing she'd be enraptured simply by watching the scene and began taking down the hem of his pants releasing his thick twelve-inch long member to the world.

Domina gasped loudly in pleasant surprise, covering her mouth with each of her hands and seeing Asta reach down over her waist, ready to either take off or flip open the bottom of her dress and reveal her panty-clad pussy to his eyes. Domina was feeling very bashful right now and felt her heart racing while looking into Asta's fierce green eyes with a loving smile.

'S-so big...! W-what is all of this anyway? Is Teacher really giving her body away to this....person?' Mariella thought to herself, maintaining her silence as she watched Asta pull open the bottom of the woman's dress, revealing a soaked pair of white cotton panties to his eyes.

Lifting up her legs overhead, he began pulling it down off of her ample rear and over her thighs to where he saw her juicy-looking peach become exposed to him. Domina let it all happen without fuss, she didn't know why she suddenly lusted for Asta barely a day after meeting him, but she wanted him to make love to her more than anything in the world right now. Once her panties were off and tossed to the side, Asta spread open Domina's legs and held his cock readily in one hand, about to press himself down onto her like an animal in heat.

"G-go ahead, Asta. Please....make love to me.~" She purred and held out her arms ready to receive him as he got on top of her and embraced the woman fully with hands creeping around her waist.

The head of his dick guided itself into the juicy silken folds of her sex soon after, with a 'Schlup' noise, Asta embedded himself into Dominante Code's snatch and slowly sank himself into her from above. He was making the woman's legs kick out into the air, twitching helplessly as she felt her insides reshape themselves around his massive dick. Her mouth hung open in a wide-open circle as her eyes remained sparkling in awe, she was feeling pleasure beyond anything she ever felt before and she liked it.

"Aaaahhhh! Aaahhh! Asta....yess! Nnnhhh!~ Ooh, it feels so good!" She cried out, smiling in ecstasy as she felt him pushing all the way into her to the hilt, resting inside of the penetrated cervix and letting the head out into her womb.

Dominante immediately closed her legs around the boy's waist, embracing him entirely as he began bucking himself into her body with steadfast thrusts of his pelvis. Gentle tapping noises started coming out as his balls slapped against her ass, going even fast as she held onto the boy's body for dear life. Dominante was experiencing absolute bliss and wearing a euphoric smile on her face because of it.

"Aaaaghnhhhh! Aahh...ah...ahh..ahh..ahh..aahh..aahh! Asta....oh yes! Mmmnnghh!~" She cried out again, feeling the boy pumping into her more energetically with his cock churning the insides of her pussy at a leisurely pace.

He felt the slick sensations of her snatch coiling around him tightly the longer this went on. Mariella watched with mouth dropping agape, shock dawned on her face as new feelings came to light after watching her teacher submit herself to the boy completely. little did she realize was that her right hand crept down between her voluptuous thick thighs, reaching underneath the hem of her shorts and sliding a pair of fingers along her pubescent sex to touch herself to the scene playing out before her.

Asta was like a mad beast in how well he was fucking Dominante into the floor, soon enough he bent his knees, taking her lower body with him as he started slamming voraciously into the woman's sex. Dominante had her hands behind her head, moaning deliriously in mind-breaking pleasure as she was feeling Asta's dick pumping into her cervix nonstop. Her eyes directed upward and her mouth remained open until she sat up to embrace Asta in yet another steamy kiss!

"Mmhhmmmm....hhmmhhm! *Asta....!*" She moaned into his mouth while their tongues swirled around each other, tasting each other's saliva while the boy railed the woman passionately for the next thirty to forty-five minutes.

Dominante had been bouncing up and down on his waist the entire time, saving the sensation of his massive dick cleaving into her insides, making her cum at least several times during the rutting. Eventually, though, Asta himself felt his end approaching with the convulsing of his balls swelling up.

"Ngh...ngh...ngh..ngh! Oooh....I think I'm cumming! Mmnnghh, Domina-Chan....I'm going to put it all inside you at this rate. If you want me to pull out..." Asta offered, feeling his shaft beginning to swell up.

"N-no! Please, keep everything inside of me, Asta-kun. I want to feel your seed pouring into my body. Iit should be safe, I really need it!" Domina begged, clutching her ankles tighter behind his back as they both came together in an intense mutually-obtained climax!

She threw her head back and yelled loudly in the air, feeling her vaginal muscles clutching Asta's member desperately for his seed while she shuddered blissfully on top of him. The boy succumbed to his orgasm as well, grunting as he pulled himself back only to push everything inside of the older woman's pussy just before he ejaculated. His hand gripped the surface of her buttocks tightly as he came like a force of nature, spamming ropes of sperm directly into the depths of the red-headed witch's womb!

*Sppllt...spplt..sppllt..splltt..splltt!*

"Ooohhhh! Nghhh.....Domina-chan....you're mine now.~" He grunted, seeing her smile blissfully into his face before embracing him fully with arms crossed behind his neck. Her lips met with his in a rapturous tongue-swallowing embrace, at the same time Mariella came hard to her own fingers and bucked her legs around her hand while watching them make out. She had never felt such a feeling before and subconsciously she wanted more of it.

She quietly whimpered to herself then tried erasing her presence, hoping she didn't cause enough noise to get herself noticed by them. Unfortunately for her, Asta's unseen Devil friend had already sensed her from the start and notified Asta immediately.

'I smell another one in the making, she's just begging for it, Asta. You might want to help take care of those advanced soldiers she brought with her because I'm pretty sure that young thirsty girl was planning an ambush. Deal with all of that and call her out and you'll have yet another one to the growing collection.' Asta's Devil said to him in a malicious chuckle. They both watched while Mariella pulled out her hand from underneath her legs, she hurried away from the sight with an embarrassed look on her face. Not realizing that she was already spotted by the duo.

Asta held onto Domina's hips and let out one last rope of cum settling directly into her overstuffed pussy with a smile. The woman had let out a blissful sigh of relief and pulled back from his face with a wondrous expression to behold.

"Asta-Kun.~"

******

Later in the evening, it was nighttime and Domina was magically sewing some clothes together while up top in the bedroom looking out the window. She had a warm smile on her face and touched her right cheek, blushing like a maiden at the memory of cuddling nakedly with her protege earlier today. She knew it in her heart now, she was his, and she would do anything to spend as much time with him as possible even if they have to separate temporarily when heading into the kingdom.

Dominante knew he had a dream to follow and would gladly wait for him to come looking for her for a quick cuddle and some lovemaking whenever he had free time. First, she had to set up shop somewhere in the capital and maintain a proper stay away from Diamond Kingdom before that could happen.

Just then, the door to the room opened up, revealing Mariella wearing her usual impassive face. Domina figured she was ready to give her report on whatever Diamond Kingdom soldiers might be heading their way right now.

"Mariella, what news do you have for me today? Are they....closing in sooner than we thought? Maybe we really should've made a break for it yesterday instead of stopping to rest." Domina sighed then blushed hotly when thinking about how much of an intense beast in the sack Asta was, she hugged her sides like a gushing schoolgirl at the mere thought of it.

"They'll be a little further along than we thought, even more so since they're just a small group traveling by broomstick. But, where is Asta?" Mariella asked, looking from side to side and seeing him nowhere. She noticed he wasn't outside by the house either despite all of his belongings being there.

"He's out hunting at the moment." She answered and got up, turning her back to her pupil when she started walking towards her quietly, manifesting a dagger made out of ice from underneath her cloak.

'I...I have to do this, even if I don't want to. Otherwise, I'll be killed, I must serve the Diamond Kingdom all the way.' Mariella thought to herself, looking troubled and thinking back to just how much she saw her teacher enjoy the rutting of Asta's masculine body earlier today.

Just before she got within several feet of her teacher, Dominante suddenly turned around and whipped out her Witch's Wand from inside of her coat. She was pointing it at a surprised Mariella with a threateningly sharp gaze.

"Were you planning on stabbing me first, then take me back to the Diamond Kingdom, Mari?" She asked, catching the brunette completely by surprise and freezing her in place with her accusation.

"H-how did you know...?" Mariella asked, feeling dumbfounded and confused for the first time ever.

"Aside from the fact that I could feel the magic of her Dagger being made, I also had a little bit of help from Asta when he detected that those soldiers you mentioned were even closer than we thought. He also found this, my favored wand, inside of your bag." She explained, making Mariella seethe and let her dagger melt away in defeat, feeling embarrassed that she had been found out so easily.

'B-but how was he able to....? It doesn't make sense.' Mari thought, feeling troubled and conflicted on what she felt like doing until she saw Domina lower her wand with a soft smile appearing on her face.

"You don't have to carry out orders anymore, you know, Mari. You can run away with me, with Asta's help it is very possible. I trust him, and I trust you because I know you hate the Kingdom just like Fanzell did." She pointed out, making the normally prudish hard-spoken girl flinch in realization as she felt humbled by her teacher's forgiveness.

'Can I really?' She asked herself mentally and slumped down to her knees. "B-but...being an assassin was all I had, even though I hated doing such horrible things for the Kingdom's military. It was....my reason for living. How can I go on without something to live for on my own?"

Then they both heard the door kicking open, revealing a mildly sweaty Asta grinning like a champion.

"Well then, maybe you should find a reason to live on your own. No one's supposed to have one by default, right? You gotta search for a reason yourself and make it yours." He said, his words resonating within Mari's thoughts.

"Asta....! So is it done? Did you get all of them?" Domina gushed, seeing Asta nod his head triumphantly as he brought out several Diamond Kingdom cloaks he had gotten off a few of the soldiers he had beaten into retreat.

"Heh, yep! They were a little easy honestly, even two dozen of those guys are no match for me after all the training I put into my body and the sword arts you taught me, Domina-chan." Asta declared, making Domina skip happily over to his side and run her hands affectionately towards his face like a doting girlfriend before pulling him onto her lips for a deep love-filled kiss.

"I don't understand. You've...beaten all two dozen of them? By yourself?" Mariella asked, her mind still lingering on Asta's words earlier about finding a reason to live on her own. At first, she thought it was impossible, given what kind of truly horrible monsters and Generals they have on their side. But seeing Asta come back, apparently victorious, gave her hope to run away with her teacher and start fresh somewhere else.

A glimmer of hope flickered from inside of the girl's ample chest as she watched her teacher make out lasciviously with Asta, openly swapping out her tongue with his in such a shameless way. It turned her on.

"Hmmm. Asta...!~" Domina moaned happily between wet breaths and turned the boy's head in Mariella's direction, wearing a coy smile. "What do you think, Asta-Kun? Mari has been a very naught girl watching us today, right? Maybe you'll be kind enough to indulge her wish? It might convince her to leave with me to the Clover Kingdom after all."

"Heh, like I needed convincing to do that, but what do you say, Mariella?" Asta answered while looking back at the anxious gaze of Mariella's pink eyes staring back at him with want. The Demonic Mana from earlier settled inside of her system, making the girl feel her libido and pent-up desire to crave love skyrocket. She just did a good job keeping herself looking stoic while doing so.

"S-so you saw me....watching you today?" She asked nervously and both of them nodded with certainty, making the blush on her cheeks intensify while the moistness between her legs caused her knees to buckle slightly. This was noticed by Domina, making her smile shyly with a seductive smile.

"Hhhmm, I think she really liked what she saw, Asta. That looks like a 'Yes' to me.' Dominante said, stroking the boy's cheek and walking over to the girl, placing herself behind so she could gently nudge her in Asta's direction.

"T-Teacher....?" Mari let out, feeling like a fresh schoolgirl back in training as she was up close with the fifteen-year-old boy.

Asta could already feel the creeping connection between himself and Mari become established via Demonic power, claiming her heart and body as it did for Domina earlier today. The instant he had his eyes set on her pink ones, the girl squirmed uncomfortably and felt her cloak get taken off thanks to Domina's hands, leading to her getting pulled by the waist up close to Asta's chest in a sudden grab! She yelped out in slight shock then felt him swallow her lips onto his mouth, sucking them open so that he could slither her tongue inside of a surprised-looking Mariella.

'H-he kissed me! He's really kissing me....! This is what a kiss feels like? It feels....very good.~' Mariella thought as her eyes lit up in a glow of pink before closing them and reciprocating the lip-lock by putting her hands around Asta's neck, embracing like she would a newfound lover.

"Mmhhmmm.~" Asta moaned into her mouth, tasting the flavor of her lips as he swirled his tongue inside and wrangled her own into an eloquent tongue-sucking embrace.

She started kissing back, taking his lips into her own as they indulged each other in a frenzied open-mouthed embrace while Domina watched from behind, glowing with pride at her little student finally becoming independent from their country. The red-haired witch knew where this would be going and had started taking off her clothing, beginning with the cloak and ending it with tugging down the top of her dress.

'Mmmhm, Asta certainly has a way with women alright. I've never seen Mariella like this before, she's finally learning what it feels like to be human and not just a weapon for the Diamond Kingdom country. To Hell with their army, this...is where we start our new lives in the first chapter of a new path for us. Starting here, with Asta-Kun.~' Domina thought to herself as she peeled down her dress fully, exposing her naked breasts in full and leaving only the pair of stockings around her legs and a frilled lilac pair over her drooling sex.

Asta hummed loudly as he tasted the inside of Mariella's mouth with such hunger. He brought his hands up from her waist and settled them both on each of her pendulous breasts, causing Mariella to squeal loudly from inside of his mouth with a hard blush on her cheeks.

"Ooahh.....! Nnnhhh! T-they're very sensitive, you know....!" She whimpered and felt the boy's strong fingers kneading the dough of her breasts. The girl was rather sizable for her age, being only fifteen and already having such a deliciously ample pair of D-cup boobs underneath that vanilla-colored fabric.

Asta grinned widely to himself and pulled back his mouth from Mari's blushing face, he ceased his breast groping massage and gently cupped the side of Mariella's face with a smile.

"I'm going to help you both, Domina-chan and you, find a place where you can be safe and not worry about the Diamond Kingdom coming after you. I'm heading to the capital myself and train and become the Wizard king, but first, I'm going to want to do this with you since you enjoyed simply watching me and your teacher go at it earlier this afternoon.~" Asta said, making Mari gulp as he pulled open her top from the buttons at the bottom all the way up to her collar bone!

Her large voluminous pair of D-cup sized breasts spilled out, letting Mariella squeak out in surprise as she felt exposed for the first time in her young life.

'S-so big..!' He thought as he saw Domina creep up on Mariella's side, gingerly running her fingers around the soft doughy surface of Mariella's wonderful breasts. This caused the girl to squeal quietly with a face straining with sensitive delight thanks partially to the Devil's magic as well as her own sensitivity being heightened.

"Nnghhh....aahnnh!~" Mariella moaned loudly and leaned back against her teacher's naked chest, seeing Asta dipping his head down over one of her boobs with a nipple being sucked into his mouth.

*Schup!*

"Aaaaghh....aaagggghhh! It...it feels so good...!~" Mariella howled out, making a redder face as she felt Asta grabbing onto her other breast and squeezing it between his fingers while he kept on sucking on her tit.

Asta grinned as he sucked and squeezed both of the teenage assassin's titties, giving her wave after wave of absolute pleasure while turning her mind into putty. Mari's legs shuffled about underneath her crumbling statue, making Domina gently lower her down onto the ground with her while Asta remained attached to her breasts. The brunette decided to rub her voluptuous right thigh up between his legs, feeling the sheer monster of his cock bulging out from within his pants. Asta just kept on sucking and kneading Mariella's wonderful boobs, making the girl's panties soak as she felt the need for fucking increase exponentially.

"Mmhmmh! *Schlupp..schupp..schup...schupp...schupp!* hhhmm.~" He moaned out loudly and continued squeezing her right nipple between her hands and mouth, causing Mariella to gently thrash herself about in wonderous pleasure until he started moving a hand away from her right tit.

She was about cum and had wanted Asta to finish the job, but she saw him gradually pull his left hand away from her breast and slide it down into the hem of her high-riding boy shorts. The girl's eyes shot open when she felt his hand creeping in down beneath the surface of her clothing, feeling the warmth of her pubic flesh touching his strong fingers as he gently cupped her mound.

"I'm going to warm you up first, Mari." Asta growled softly and started digging his digits into the girl's sex, fingering her soft pink slippery pussy like a pro and making Mariella's chest heave with continuous excitement. Her body started writhing in stimulation, making her hips buck and roll around all over his hand as he violated her womanhood with powerful fingers.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh...ooo ahhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy and arched her back skyward, making her large breasts wriggle around as he continued fondling one of her D-cup sized breasts into his right hand. The girl moaned and tossed her head around, wildly gasping for air as sensation ecstasy flooded her veins, making her feel the true power of Asta's magical touch. It was far more pleasurable than whatever she did with her own fingers earlier today.

After minutes more of this nonstop finger-fucking frenzy, Mariella was getting ready to cum and wanted more than anything to have her orgasm around Asta's appendage rather than his fingers. Seeing his length pushing out from within her pants like a throbbing mass of flesh, made her cry out to him with eyes misting up from the frustration of not having it yet.

Hnhh....ahhh....please...! P-please....put it inside of me already, Asta! I must feel what the teacher felt with you. I...need it!" She breathed out, making Asta nod with a sly smile as he pulled his hand out from underneath her shorts, taking them off in the process and sliding them down her legs.

He tugged those shorts off of her perfect legs, taking her panties down with them until he sees the moistened fuzzy peach that was Mariella's teenage pussy greeting his eyes. Asta felt the Demonic urge of lust begin to overwhelm him once again, for some reason he got even more excited when it came to fucking girls closer to his own age. Not that he minded women like Domina or Sister Lily in the least. It was something about their purity and youth that just drew the Devil part of him to them like a moth to a flame.

He grabbed hold of her ankles then spread her legs apart, showing her bare sex in full while Mariella waited with a bashful smile on her face. She was a pure virgin through and through, having been trained since childhood to become an assassin. He quickly pulled down his pants, releasing the thick foot-long monstrosity of a cock to the girl's eyes.

'Oh, he's.... rather large downstairs.' She thought and saw Asta grabbing the head of his cock, lining himself up with the exposed slit of her pussy as he got on top of her body in a supposed bent-missionary position.

Asta took her right hand into his left, clutching his fingers around Mariella's as he flashed her a devilish smile that made her heart sing.

"I'm going to put it in now. Better brace yourself since this is probably the first time for you." He warned and shoved himself into Mariella's body from above, pushing apart the sensitive gooey folds of sex and allowing it to welcome his penis into its confines with a smile.

*Schlupp!*

"Hnggghhh! Aaaaahhhh!~" Mariella's mouth hung open in a circle as she felt the sensation of having such a magnificent cock slide through her sensitive pussy, almost becoming too much for her. She clenched her toes together from the inside of her ladies' combat boots, until after Domina took them off her feet for comfortability reasons.

"Don't forget to include me in this, it's special for me too.~" Domina cooed happily as she lurched over her student's waist, reaching for Asta's with her arms wrapping around his neck. Mariella saw her teacher's pussy up close, seeing that it was quivering with intense arousal, and saw herself enjoying this raunchy kind of formation as it was currently playing out.

Dominante sat herself down onto Mariella's face, feeling her student's lips push against her pussy in a reverse cowgirl position as she clung onto Asta for dear life. On an instinctive level, or rather thanks to the Devil's lust-promoting influence, Mari had begun eating out her teacher's sex with gusto. This was causing Domina to moan loudly until Asta swallowed her lips into his face. The woman relaxed immediately and began making out with him in earnest, tasting his tongue hollowing out the insides of her mouth while Mariella fed on her sex from below. Meanwhile, the young girl was feeling Asta's hips slamming into her ass from above, feeling his beefy cock cleave out throughout the insides of her pussy as he goes.

"Nnnngh! Aaaahhhh! Ohhhh Asta-Kun...Asta-Kun!" Domina cooed, tasting his tongue Domina her own in a messy open-mouthed embrace as she felt Mariella swirling her tongue from inside of her silken pink sex almost fanatically. She could feel the young girl's tongue slurping and digging its way into the outer sanctum of her sex, making this threeway all the more profound and pleasurable.

Mariella felt Asta's cock pushing into her even faster as this went on, she wrapped her legs tightly around the boy's hips, feeling him pummeling into the entryway of her cervix like so. Her folds squelched tightly around it, curling all over his length and squeezing him tightly as she felt the miasma of sexual pleasure fog up her mind with nonstop lust. She was taken now, for good, and destined to become like her teacher in that they now belonged to Asta in heart, body, and soul..

The gentle smacking of sexes followed with Asta pumping gingerly into Mariella's voluptuous frame, savoring the feel of tight juicy pussy swallowing him to the very brink of her cervix. She started rolling along his waist, clutching him tightly and smiling from underneath Domina's pussy, whimpering deliriously in pleasure. Domina lifted her rear a bit, just to hear her protege's words come out of her mouth to let her know how she felt about all this.

"Aaahh....ahh...ahh...ah...ahh..ah..aah..! Asta....! Aaahhh!~" The girl screamed out in ecstasy as he continued rutting wildly against her pelvis from above..

Asta was grunting strongly like an animal in heat, he held his arms around the backside of Domina's neck, enjoying her soft body grooving against his own once she had pulled herself even closer. Her perky C-cup tits scraped against his pecs as he held onto her waist with his right hand, swallowing her tongue down his throat while still fucking Mariella to the fullest effect.

"Mmmnghh!~" Asta moaned into Domina's mouth, savoring the sensation of her lips gingerly sucking on his with that lovestruck smile on her face. He grinned back to her and saw Domina yelp out in a pleasured squeal, telling him that Mariella was getting frenzied while eating out her pussy.

"Aahh....aagghhh...ooooh yeah! She's eager alright...better give it to her quick, Asta-Kun. She might really like the feeling of your seed spilling into her body." Domina cooed, licking her lips clean of Asta's saliva and saw the boy nod back with an enthusiastic smile.

"Heh, you got it." The boy then positioned his kneecaps directly underneath Mariella's thick thighs, keeping the lower half of her body held upright so he could begin hammering into her waist from above like a man possessed. The loud smacking noise became even faster now, with balls slapping against Mariella's pump heart-shaped ass, making her moan loudly from between Domina's legs.

He bottomed out of her pussy keeping her legs firmly locked behind his back with ankles crossing each other. The noises of skin meshing against skin continued unabated while Domina howled out in bliss, feeling ready to submit to climax herself until she dismounted from Mariella's face. Asta saw the girl's lips and cheeks become a mess of the red-headed woman's pussy juices, giving her a dream-like smile until as he bent down quickly to meet her in another languid kiss.

They made out hungrily with Mariella truly embracing Asta, running her soft hands along his neck and through his hair, feeling his tongue hollow her mouth like it were a living creature. Together they kept this going, moaning loud and bucking like wild animals in heat until he decided to switch things around at the last second. Asta wanted to see Mariella's plump ass up close and commanded her to let go of her legs around his waist and on all fours like an animal presenting itself. She did as she was told, making the inner Devil chuckle maliciously with a smile, and Asta saw Mariella resting on both her hands and knees shaking her buttocks enticingly at him with an eager smile on her face. He grabbed hold of her hips and shoved his dick right back into her folds, filling the girl up to capacity and completely impaling on his manhood. Once she had let out a shrill scream of ecstasy, he began slamming his hips into her pelvis, making the girl reach the point where she started screaming out his name.

"Asta...Asta....Asta....! Hhhaaannnhh!~" She cried out until her lips were silenced by Domina engaging her in a raunchy lesbian kiss from the front. The woman had crept up beside her to place herself before her student's prone frame, swirling her tongue inside of her mouth while she stifled her screams caused by Asta ramming her pussy like no tomorrow.

Closing her eyes, she moaned peacefully between her teacher's lips, feeling increasingly excited as she made out with the older woman. Tongues dangled with each other, saliva was exchanged constantly between student and teacher. Mariella continued receiving pleasure from both sides until she started feeling her sex closing in around Asta's length once she was ready to cum. Sensing this, Asta held her hips tighter and rammed his cock into her dripping sex with utmost intensity!

"Mmhg! Mhhmm..mhhm...mhmm..mhmm..mhm!~" Mari moaned loudly with eyes drifting into the back of her eye, feeling her body shaking as she was about to hit the wall of orgasm in just a few short minutes.

"Uhh..uhh..uh..uh...uh..uh...ahh! I'm coming now, Mari-chan! I'm unloading it all inside!" Asta groaned, slamming away into her jiggling buttocks, making her scream loudly into Dominante's throat as she came hard not one second later!

The two teenagers groaned loudly in sexual euphoric excitement, Mari threw her head back and yelled out loud as she felt pussy clutching Asta's length for everything he was worth. Meanwhile, Asta himself, feeling the intense suction of her pussy sucking him all the way into her cervix, growled with primal elation and unleashed a thick cascade of sperm directly into the girl's babymaker right after!

*Sppllt..spllt..splltt..spllt..splltt!*

"Mmhhhggnhh......Mariella....aahh!~" He groaned, feeling everything drain out of his balls and pump voraciously into the teenage assassin's womanhood, stuffing her womb to the brim as they quickly rode out their orgasms together. 'Aaahh, Harem plus two now.'

The Inner Devil chuckled perversely as he watched a thick splotch of cum leak out from Mari's vaginal folds until she keeled over in post-coital exhaustion. The girl was completely done in, for the time being, leaving a goofy smile on her face while thick amounts of seed oozed out of her gaping twat.

Asta pulled out, sitting himself down on his kiester as he took a moment to recuperate from that intense sexual experience. Domina crawled over her student's bent-over body and leered seductively into his eyes with hands caressing the sides of his face.

"I think you did an amazing job with her, Asta-Kun. Mariella has never known such 'Affection' from anybody else before. It's safe to say that she likes you a lot, I know I certainly feel the same way, darling." She giggled and placed her lips on his for a brief yet passionate kiss. "Mmmmm, got another one in you?"

"Yes, I would like to go another round as well. You can't leave me out this time if you're going to go at it with my teacher." Mariella called out to them, getting up from the ground and crawling over to Asta's naked frame with a loving look in her pink eyes.

"Well, who am I to say no to you two? After this, you'll need to hide out in the Capital where it's safe, but be sure to let me know where I can find you so that we can do this again." Asta grinned, making both women smile fondly at him before tackling him onto the ground in order to kickstart Round three.

*

A series of giggles and moans echoed throughout the room as Asta took turns making out with both of them at the same time. the feeling of their tongues scraping against his lips, desperate to taste his mouth and suck on his tongue went going for at least a few minutes until he took care of Dominante again. he had the woman pinned against a wall with one leg held up high into the air as he slammed his waist into her sex while keeping Mari held to his side with a hand on her breasts. He worked at fucking Dominante against the wall, feeling her insides squelch tightly around his meat as he pushed into her womb nonstop with his thrust. The woman was a screaming mess of joy and euphoric frenzy, she clutched onto Asta's shoulders and watched as he made out with Mariella from the side while squeezing the girl's breasts into his right hand.

Together the three of them kept at it like this with Domina succumbing to climax several more times before receiving another thick injection of his cum into her highly fertile womb right after. Once he was finished cumming inside her body, Asta pulled out of her just in time for them both to clean his cock up together with smiles on their faces.

*****

Now, after having packed up their things, making the trail cold for their followers to no longer pursue, Asta traveled with his two new lovers over to the edge of Hage village ready to say goodbye to them. He clutched his knapsack and Grimoire over his right shoulder, smiling brightly at a blushing Mariella and Dominante as they prepared to set out ahead of him to the Capitol.

"I'm going to open up a shop to peddle magical goods there, Asta. I'll be able to provide for myself and Mariella, we'll be counting on you to visit us, you know. Since we are...ahem...your mistresses so to speak." Domina explained with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"I simply look forward to more of your sexual talent in that regard as well, I do hope to learn more from you when you come by. Promise you'll see us again, Asta-Kun?" Mariella asked softly, showing a softer side of herself that made Asta's heart tingle.

"Heh, you know it. I'm going to become Sorcerer King someday, but to do that I'm going to train with the Magic Knights and work my way up when I come back to you. Maybe I'll do a few visits between shops when I'm looking for stuff, I will find you two again. That is a promise.~" He said flashing a toothy smile and making both of them reach out to hug into their arms with loving smiles on their lips.

As they embraced each other for a little over a minute, a small dark odd-looking bird with horns started fluttering its wings so it could take off and follow Asta to the Capital. As the three of them slowly pulled each other apart from their group hug, Dominante and Mariella both kissed him on the lips as he squeezed their butts into each of his hands.

Hearing them moan always made him and the Devil inside of him smile.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....**

Next Chapter: The Admittance into Exams and The Black Bulls (Yume, Vanessa Enoteca)*

.


	3. Love of Yume, Thirst of Vanessa

  
  


**Devil’s Delight**

**Black Clover**

**By Azure**

**Chapter Three- Love of Yume and Lust of Vanessa**

**Asta x Yume x Vanessa Enoteca**

  
  


****

After the month of training had finally passed, Asta had received his blessing from the village's Grand wizard and traveled alongside Yume on his way to go attend the Magical Knight selection trials. He traveled the road with the second girl of his dreams, practically feeling her boundless love for him radiate like a burning fire the entire trip there. As much as Asta wanted to indulge in carnal satisfaction with the voluptuous full-bodied girl, he knew they had to hurry lest they miss the selection exams that were about to begin. He promised her to have a romp with her later once they were chosen for whichever group of Magic Knights they'd be picked up for.

Of course, Asta promised Sister Lily he'd get married to her someday once he makes it big as the next Wizard King, this time around the woman didn't brush off his dream as silly when he said it. If anything. Lily had been blushing like a bashful young maiden starving for love, she would be waiting with anticipation for Asta to come back one day and offer him her hand in marriage as well as her virginity like they agreed. Lily secretly prayed for the gift of motherhood to happen to her sooner than you would think, ever since making love to Asta that night she had been eager to make that a reality with him as her husband. Asta would certainly be very eager to make that a reality himself, but he would also gather a large group of other love slaves to his calling and make them his broodmare as per the Devil's suggestion. He had already started with Yume, then went on to claim Dominante Code and a girl named Mariella at the same time a little while ago. Now he simply wanted more and would no doubt busy himself in the capital of Clover Kingdom charming more women into being his lovers and visiting those two girls as soon as he arrived. He would show all those who mocked him and bullied him for being unblessed by Magic just how wrong they were to insult his dream, thinking he'd never amount to anything. He would show them all indeed.

With his Devil's help, Asta will make them eat their words as he stands atop the Clover Kingdom as the Devilish New Wizard King. And it all starts right here in the coliseum just outside the Capital, there the Magical Knight recruitment takes place....

****

"Hehe! Alright....! We finally made it, Yume! Look at all these people! It's like everybody's trying to enter the Magic Knights just like we are, huh?" Asta gushed excitedly, looking around all over the place to see many young aspiring wizards like himself and Yume.

The girl held a stoic unreadable face as she could hear the faint whispers of gossip, much of it being condescending and judgemental of herself and Asta both being 'Country Bumpkins' as they like to call them. She can't say she really liked this kind of disrespectful way of speaking at all, if only they knew what her boyfriend was capable of, then they wouldn't be so brazen. Yume was tempted to teach whoever badmouthed them directly a very 'firm' lesson if it came back to it, until then...she held her tongue and simply walked around with Asta.

Together they noticed the birds that flew all over the place, flocking to each person in certain numbers to gauge who was stronger in terms of Mana capacity and who wasn't. A large number of at least two dozen of them picked and flew around Asta's entire body, making it obvious that he was lacking in Mana entirely. It still amazed people since there weren't that many before, there was even one nesting atop of his head with a derpy look on its face.

"Asta....? You are aware you're being pecked by a lot of those, right?" Yume questioned when seeing her short, muscular, lover getting nibbled from all angles by the Magical birds without so much as flinching. They were chirping all over while he was just smiling nonchalantly, eating a bean bun he had brought with him from the village.

"Yeah, I think it's because they like me....! Must be because I have a Grimoire, right?" Asta chuckled cluelessly, earning a flat look from Yume when his Devil spoke up within his mind.

'Well, that's one way to put it, Asta, but really it's because you don't have a shred of Mana in your entire body. These little peckers are swarming you because it's in their nature to do so with those who have less-than-standard amounts of Mana. So yes, you're special in other words, heheheh.' The Devil chuckled, glad that his jibe didn't dampen Asta's spirits as he continued walking around and taking in the sights.

Asta then accidentally bumped into a large muscular foreign-looking man who looked like he ran with the tough crowd. He immediately felt a wave of raw intimidating power coming out of him when he simply looked at Asta, keeping a comically murderous glare on his face. He was as tall as six feet high, rippling with muscle and was as big as a giant. Asta saw that he was wearing a small black cloak over his body bearing the symbol of a Bull's skull on it.

"Hey, watch where you're going, runt. Do you have a death wish or something?" The man asked, making a scary look in his eyes that petrified everyone around him save for Yume and Asta himself.

'O-okay...better play it cool and be friendly. He's probably a hopeful like me.' Asta said to himself and the Devil inside his subconscious simply sat in the middle of space watching everything play out with a tub of popcorn he somehow materialized between his hands. "Boy, you look pretty big for a fifteen-year-old, huh? What kind of troubles have you been going through taking these trials and failing every time?"

'Oh hoo hoo, this'll be good.' The Devil thought, munching on his popcorn. He saw the tall muscular man reach for the boy's head, grabbing onto his skull like it was a ball and was clenching his fingers on it like he was ready to crush it into pieces.

Asta comically flinched in mild pain and legitimately felt the raw power and terror coming from the man while keeping the clueless smile plastered on his face, he wasn't like anybody else he'd ever met before.

"Hehe? Did...I say the wrong thing?" He nervously asked himself as he saw the murderous glare in his eyes intensify.

"You sure you wanna die today, punk?" The tall man asked with a vein popping out of his forehead, his entire expression screamed murder and everyone else around them was too nervous to bother intervening to get him to stop.

Yume, however, noticed this and was about to intervene herself until she saw a modest-looking guy with fluffy light brown hair come walking up to him. Behind him, she also saw a creepy-looking taller young man with darkened eyes and an utterly morose complexion on his face. Besides his bizarre uniform outfit, she assumed him to be a Hex-type of spellcaster that people would always be wary around. She noticed that they were all wearing matching black cloaks bearing the Taurus symbol on them and assumed the first guy was attempting to calm the big man down.

"U-uh, captain! You've gotta go to the thing now, they're about to call up the selected candidates of the first batch. Please don't make this a murder scene." He nervously asked, making the tall murderous man see reason as he let go of Asta's head and dropped him like a watermelon before turning around to walk away. "What were you even doing down here anyway?

"Had to take a shit." He said while simply lighting up a cigarette and puffing it, returning to his more mellow demeanor at the drop of a fly. The fluffy-haired guy from earlier opened up a rift portal in front of him, impressing some of the newer recruits and making Asta look gobsmacked at such amazing magic being shown.

'Whooooaaaa! Awesome! They can go from place to place just like that?' He thought excitedly, making his eyes darken and sparkle as was his traditional trait.

Yume and Asta heard mutterings from all around, listing the names of those three odd men that just came through. The taller, more intimidating one was Captain of the Black Bulls; Yami Sukehiro. The creepy-faced oddball who mutters to himself silently was Gordon Agrippa; a Wizard who specializes in hexes. The last guy, the one who opened a rift portal in space, was Finral Leulacies; a wannabe womanizer who kept flirting with girls here and there wherever he went. They were part of the lowest-ranked, most infamous band of rowdy Magic Knights wanted for always causing trouble during missions, they were known simply as the 'Black Bulls'. Asta had this thought in mind when thinking about them.

'That's the one group I don't want to be a part of at all!' He thought to himself while making a funny face for Yume to quietly laugh at. They are called up to the selection circle and begin the first selection process of the trials and depending on how they do, get sorted into either the most prestigious of Magic Knight groups such as Golden Dawn or the bottom of the barrel one like the Black Bulls.

"Come on, Asta, we've got to go take that test. Let's show these knights what you're made of and impress them the pants off them, I know you can do it.~" Yume encouraged with a kindly face, taking the boy's hand into her own and guiding him in the direction of the center of the coliseum to begin the selection process.

*****

The first of the Trials featured levitation via Broomstick, they were given out by the Golden Dawn's captain, wowing the audience as they received one each. Asta failed spectacularly to get his own off the ground and levitate thanks to his body not housing any Magic to make floatation possible. Of course, Yume aced her test with ease and stood atop of her own as it hovered into the air flawlessly.

When it came to Combat, however, Asta initially believed his opponent to be a fairly decent guy as honest as him, but it turned out he was just a condescending and obnoxiously self-centered opportunist when he revealed his true colors. Asta had no qualms about demonstrating his bizarre abilities by calling out the Five-Leaf Grimoire and quashing the man's defensive magic spell with ease thanks to a single swing of his large rusted sword. He had wowed a good portion of the audience and confused the captains since they no detected no magical means of summoning that sword to attack At first, he thought he had truly impressed the Knight Captains enough to warrant admission into one of the higher-caliber group of Knights, but so far only one person recognized his latent potential despite having no Magic to show at all.

He was chosen by Yami Sukehiro, the man who had given him the stink eye earlier when bumping into him on accident. He was the Captain of the Black Bulls and recognized Asta's resolve to become the Wizard King, making him an official part of his group while Yume got sorted into the highest-ranking house; The Golden Dawn. This more or less bummed Asta out because he wanted to be in the same place as Yume, not only as rivals trying to best each other in their race to Wizard King first, but also to have sex daily when inside of the private palace of the group. He wasn' going to complain about it, he would always settle for seeing Yume here in the city whenever possible. But now Asta was officially recognized as part of the Black Bulls alongside some girl with silver hair wrapped in two adorable twin tails; Noelle Vermillion.

The day of the selection exams came to an end and before Asta could go with Captain Yami to the Black Bulls headquarters, he had to make a pitstop to the restroom real quick.

****

Quietly making her way through the hallway leading to Asta's stall in the public bathroom, Yume had dusted her hands clean after scaring off the opponent her lover had beaten earlier; a haughty arrogant young man named Sekke. He was having sour grapes when Asta bested him earlier and had plotted to sabotage the boy with a spell while he was in the restroom. Needless to say, Yume wasn't having any of that and scared him off with a showing of her amazing power; the Spirit Winds. Having fine-tuned control over her Magic, Yume made that cowardly man quake in absolute fear before he ran away, leaving her to walk up to Asta's door ready to say a proper 'Goodbye' for now.

*Knock knock!*

"Asta, are you finished in there?" Yume asked gently and heard the toilet flush. The door opened up, revealing Asta pulling up his pants with a sly smile on his face.

"Yume....., I'm glad to see you. I guess we're making this our the time and place to hash out our promise, huh?" He asked, seeing her smile bashfully with a gentle blush on her face. She pushed him back inside of the stall and closed the door behind her while giving Asta a look of lust.

"We are, I'm afraid I got admitted into Golden Dawn just as you became a part of the Black Bulls, Asta. It might be a while until we see each other again, so let's make this time very special." Yume explained with a gentle expression of love written on her face. She started pulling up the bottom of her humble tight-fitting brown top, revealing her pendulous breasts in fully naked glory before Asta's eyes.

Those naked globes of flesh spilled out elegantly with nipples having already become erect. Asta was feeling the lust swell inside of his young body as he watched Yume swivel them around into each hand, salaciously smiling at him with a coy face while doing so.

"Sit down, I want to taste you before we both have at it and leave for our respective groups." She instructed and Asta did as he was told, placing himself back onto the toilet seat with the lid down and undoing his pants in the process.

With a shuffle of his fingers, he undid his belt and slid his pants down around his ankles, releasing his mighty large cock to sprung out fully erect. Yume licked her lips eagerly with excitement and dropped down to her knees, placing herself closer to Asta's waist with a lip-bitten smile on her lips. She gently wrapped her fingers around the base-end of his shaft, pumping him slowly and squeezing his member in a soft repetition of an up-down jerking motion. She was jerking him off to fluff him up, enjoying the flustered look on his face as he enjoyed the sensation of her hands pumping him like so.

"Mmnnghh!~ Yume....!" Asta breathed out, leaning back and getting comfortable on the toilet seat, watching the girl's tits heaving gently about from below his waist. Yume was frenziedly working both sets of soft smooth palms around his dick, pumping it eagerly until a dabble of precum soon came oozing out from his dick's head.

The girl's eyes sparkled with delight before leaning down over his waist, pushing herself onto his crotch with mouth swallowing the thick head of his amazing meat into her gullet. A loud pop of suction came out from her lips as she swallowed up the head of his cock, sucking up a few more inches of meat until she slowly made her way to the very hilt itself. Asta was really feeling Yume's slimy slender throat cushioning his cock, he ran his fingers through her soft teal-colored hair with a blissful smile, watching as she started bobbing her head on his crotch while sucking him off.

*Schlupp schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp!*

"Mmmhmmm.~ *Asta...!*" Yume moaned as she slowly pulled herself up, letting her lips seal tightly around the very center of his meat.

Her hands stayed curled around the bottom half of it, pumping and stroking him at the same time she let her tongue swivel around the edge of his length. She was working Asta's cock like a pro, sucking and swallowing as much as she could at certain intervals while still licking up the underside with her tongue. She was very much enjoying the taste of the young man's thick meat plunging voraciously into the back of her mouth, causing her to slobber all over it like she secretly wanted. The loud squelching noises of lips and mouth slobbering on cock continued unabated with Asta practically thrusting his waist directly into Yume's soft looking face. She welcomed it and held her hands around his kneecaps, thrusting her head violently into her lover's pelvis as she was determined to gobble up every last inch inside.

*Schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp!*

"Hnhhnngh! Yume.....! Oh, that feels so good!" Asta cried out, grabbing the back of her head tightly using both hands, pushing himself further into Yume's mouth while hearing the raucous noises of sucking echoing throughout the restroom.

'If only the Captain of Golden Dawn could see their newly prized student right now. I bet they'd never suspect to see this girl, so blessed with Mana, humbly gobble all over this boy's dick like a common slut. She's doing it so eagerly too, with a look of pure love written on her face. I can't wait to see my boy here do this to all of the female captains as well as their fertile young subordinates.' The Devil mused as he watched through Asta's eyes as Yume ferociously threw her head back and forth into the boy's pelvis, swallowing everything with an intoxicated smile on her face.

This deepthroat fellatio continued for what seemed like a few more minutes until Asta felt the urge to cum rising faster the harder Yume sucked him off. He held her head there between his legs firmly, enjoying the feel of her gullet swallowing up his cock until he let out a deep barely-restrained groan before cumming.

"Ggnnhhh! Take it all, Yume! Swallow everything into your stomach...!" Asta growled, enjoying the look of obedience and happiness reflected in his best friend's eyes as he cums. He could feel his shaft swelling like an organ, pumping Yume's throat completely with thick ropes of sperm blasting the roof of her esophagus.

*Spllt..spllt..sppllt..spllt..spplt..spllt!*

"Mmhmm. *Gulp...gulp...gulp*...hmmm! *Asta...!*" She mouthed, finishing up swallowing his pint-sized load. Yume waited until he was completely done before peeling herself off of Asta's waist with her lips caked in sperm. "Ahh, I love you, Asta. I love you so very much.~"

She quickly ran her tongue along her lips, cleaning up every last drop of semen that had spritzed all over her face. She did it in such an erotic and provocative way that it only took milliseconds for Asta to become as hard as his sword all over again. His cock sprung to life, sticking out at her like a shipwreck and making Yume rise up in a hurry to take off her skirt and panties so she could mount him.

"Hurry...I might get left behind soon if I don't meet up with Captain Yami. Oh and for the record, Yume. I love you too.~" Asta said, making her eyes light up in tears of joy as she pulled down her lace black panties around her ankles after hiking up her skirt. She still wore the lace stockings over her beautiful mature legs, giving her a highly sexual appearance for a fully-developed teenage girl like her.

Yume stood back and spread apart her legs, showing Asta the cusp of her juicy crimson-colored sex with a smile. She had pried open her folds suggestively with her fingers and made herself straddle the boy's waist, impaling her cunt directly onto his cock with a highly blissful smile on her face.

*Squelch!*

"Ngahhh....! Aaahhh....ooohhh...yes! Oh how I've missed this, Asta! How I will miss it for a while....mhmm! Make love to me!" She cried out, holding her arms around the back of his neck as she began rolling herself onto his waist She felt her insides churn as they curled around Asta's beefy member tightly, giving her an unbridled sensation of pure ecstasy in the process.

Yume started riding his waist in a seated cowgirl position, feeling his monster-sized length pummel directly into the depths of her cervix like so.

"Hnhh.....! You got it, Yume! God, I'm glad you have such a well-developed body. All these curves can make lots of women in the capital jealous of you." Asta growled, cupping Yume's buttocks and proceeding to rut his pelvis upward to meet her thrusts. Together they were rutting like a pair of wild animals, ignoring the loud sounds of clapping flesh reverberate from within the bathroom stall and all over the immediate area.

Yume's pale buttocks slapped voraciously into Asta's thighs, jiggling between his fingers as he pushed through her entire womanhood with a single stroke every time she landed on his meat once again. The girl was practically hopping up and down on him, rolling her pelvis around occasionally and feeling his member pushing out the insides of her warm sensitive sex. Yume's mouth hung open and her eyes closed tight, she was breathing hotly in nonstop euphoria while making her breasts jiggle faster in front of his face!

"Mmhm...mhmm..hmm...mhmm..mhmm.....ooohhhh....Asta! Oohhh! I love it when you do this to me! Please...let it all out inside of me, I want to feel your sperm caking my insides right away!~" She breathed out again, leaning back so that her titties bounce more fluidly into the air, giving Asta a show as he met her pelvis with his own.

Grunting and breathing hotly in rising pleasure, he reached up and grabbed hold of both of Yume's tits and let go of her ass in the process. He dug his fingers into the soft adipose tissue of her melons, making her squeal pathetically in pleasure as she bit down onto her right set of fingers in blind euphoria. Over and over her waist fell down onto Asta's meat, feeling it churning her insides for the next five or ten minutes until she had started nearing her end.

Yume could feel her folds gushing tightly around his length, preparing to unleash an almighty orgasm in which she hopes to coax a thick cascade of seed directly from Asta's balls. She held onto his shoulders and embraced him completely with both hands crossed behind his neck, her legs went up and criss crossed behind his waist as well. This change in position made Yume grind on Asta faster, causing her vaginal muscles to squeeze every last inch of his length until he felt his balls swelling with ejaculatory pressure once again. He was ready to cum a bucket-load inside of his childhood friend, part of him she'd get pregnant as some form of new domineering fetish he developed.

"Uuaahh.....aagghh....aaaaahhhh! I'm cumming, Asta! I'm cumming!~" She cried out, throwing her head back into the air while her body trembled intensely with a mind-blowing orgasm atop of his dick!

Asta grit his teeth and held onto Yume's waist with his hands, keeping her seated onto his lap as he felt his eruption take place inside of her waiting cervix! His balls throbbed and he let out a thick explosion of sperm directly into the mouth of Yume's babymaker! The woman could feel every thick blast of sperm caking the walls of her womb, making her shudder pleasurably even more while she rides out her orgasm together with Asta!

*Sppllt..spplt..spllt..spllt...splt..splltt!*

"Ooooaaaaaah....uhhhhhh! Asta....Asta.....mmhmm!~" Yume breathed out, embracing him lovingly as she held her hands behind his neck, guiding him onto her lips a second time to lead him into another loving kiss.

Together they let their saliva mingle with each other as Yume ground herself gently along with Asta's cock, enjoying his body as she felt her insides flourish with cum. She didn't want to let go of him anytime soon but knew that time was of the essence. Either her Captain or his would come looking for them and ruin this moment all together. 

'I know I've gotta hurry things up...but dammit, I can't resist Yume's face when she's looking like this. Normally she's just so stoic it's hard to tell what she's thinking, but ever since we became a thing she's become such an angel. I really wish we didn't have to be in separate Knight groups.' Asta thought to himself he made out with Yume for another minute and a half. Together they wrangled each other's spit and made out hungrily like animals until she started pulling back from his face.

The girl had a somber, somewhat remorseful look as she nodded to Asta and pried her body off of his with sperm oozing out of her gaping slit like before. It was quite a majestic sight seeing so much of his seed spill out of her, often enough it made him wonder if he got her pregnant.

"Ah, that was amazing, Asta. It always is. We better hurry and get dressed before making our way back to our respective commanders.~" Yume suggested as she tried pulling up her tights and panties, ignoring the sludge of sperm that continued spilling out of her pussy while doing so.

Asta quickly sat up and did the same with his pants, tying the knots of his shoddy makeshift belt and looking at Yume redo her skirt before pulling down her top. She was smiling peacefully at him as if this were an everyday thing the two simply enjoyed with each other, that is, until they finally separated and went back to their respective knight groups. Asta felt he had to say something in regards to that fact and held onto both Yume's hands with a determined smile on his face

"Yume, I promise that we'll be together again in the end. Well, me and Sister Lily included obviously, probably many others too, but even if we're in different groups of Magic Knights I'll make sure to pay a visit to you now and then in the city. I swear it!" Asta boldly declared, making the normally impassive girl smile happily upon hearing it.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Asta, not only for all the enjoyable moments like this but also to see how strong you've become." She nodded and cupped his cheeks gently into her hands, about to kiss him again when someone large literally kicked in the door to their stall.

*Bam!*

"Oy, Runt! What the hell's taking you so long? Taking a shit doesn't last forever when you're eating the bread from this place. We're about to head out in a minute and we'll be leaving without you if you don't wrap it up." Captain Yami bellowed out after he had kicked in the door to Asta's stall, catching the two of them completely by surprise and making Yume's face light up like a tomato.

They slowly turned their heads to see the man looking pleasantly startled upon finding Asta with a girl, and if that surprise wasn't enough, Asta's pants actually fell down around his ankles right after, simply because he didn't tie his belt properly enough.

....

"Ummm....I'll be right there?" Asta said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. He honestly felt nervous when he saw Yami stare at them vacantly with a blank expression on his face, that is until he made a thumbs-up gesture and grinned as a proud papa would.

"Nice! Bagged yourself a cutie already, eh Asta? Heh, not bad at all. I'm sure Finral will probably be bleeding out of his eye sockets when he finds out that you're having girls like that hang off of you already." Yami praised, making Asta grin nervously and saw Yume simply walk out of the stall with an embarrassed look on her face, shaking her plump posterior left to right as she went.

She briefly looked back and flashed Asta a coy playful wink, knowing that they'd just meet up again sooner than later and get back to business.

'Heh, I'll see you again later too, Yume. Hopefully, you'll introduce me to some of your friends when you start making them in the Golden Dawn. I'm crossing my fingers for some of them to be female though, hehe.' He thought devilishly, mirroring his Devilish counterpart's mischievous chuckle until he felt an iron-like craw grabbing the top of his head. "E-eck!"

Asta looked up at his side to see Captain Yami grabbing his cranium a second time with his right hand, lifting him up with ease while wearing a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Oy,how long are you gonna stand there staring at her ass with your pants down, punk? We gotta get moving, boy, and introduce you to the members of my crew before they burn the place down. Well, you and that other member I picked up anyway." Yami said as he waited for Asta to finish tying up his pants properly before lugging him over his right shoulder and walking out of the men's room, completely leaving this area of the coliseum to go meet up with Finral waiting by the time/space portal he had just opened up.

'Hm? He has another member he got from the selections? I wonder who it might be.' Asta wondered until he saw the fair-haired young man named Finral nearby, standing next to the creepy man Gordon Agrippa as well as an unfamiliar girl that is as young as Asta. She had silver-hair done in a pair of adorable twin-tails and wearing a rather exotic-looking outfit that showed off her lithe teenage curves quite nicely.

Asta immediately felt his arousal stimulate when he saw her, from the annoying haughty look on her face to the way she carried herself with nobility and graceful mannerisms. The girl was sure to be stuck-up and annoying, but that only added to her appeal in making Asta want to fuck her senseless when he got the chance. Also, he thinks he may have been falling for her the same way he had done for Sister Lily so very long ago. There was just something about her that made him smile.

"Yo! We're here, let's get going, you three. Gotta make sure the Black Bulls House isn't a shamble by the time I get back, knowing how those rowdy idiots like to screw around." Yami said before tossing Asta into the portal like a trash bag, making him yelp comically as he had arrived in a place somewhere within the Clover Kingdom Capital, in front of a large rustic-looking house that looked several stories tall and as old as time itself.

'Wow, so this is home now, huh?' Asta wondered, astonished until he grinned adventurously before getting back up onto his feet. "This is where the story of mine will begin. time to go meet the crew and let em know the name of the Kingdom's Future Wizard King.~"

Yami, Finral, Gordon, and the girl from earlier all arrived soon after and walked up to the house with Asta, ready to meet the rest of the Black Bulls. Asta was unaware that the girl with the silver hair was eying him the entire time, all with an anxious blush on her face and partially annoyed look in her eyes.

'Hehehe, oh she's a keeper alright. She's eying you already.~' The Devil cackled mischievously as he gazed at the girl from the side, noting that she was of nobility too.

*****

Meeting the crew had been an experience Asta would never forget, they were as rowdy and as unruly as one would never come to think about when you consider them to be Magic Knights. All of them were either picking fights with each other, sleeping drunk on the couch, standing in a corner somewhere doing nothing, or simply feasting on a large pile of food right in the center of a small table.

To say Asta was floored was a statement in and of itself, especially when seeing a smiling face upon his fellow 'Recruit' who was named Noelle Silva. Asta was introduced to Magne; the Flame Magic-user with a Punk Biker aesthetic. Luck Volta; a scrappy Lightning user who locked even younger than Asta and was always seeking a fight with either someone strong or the Captain himself. Gauche Adlai; a creepy tall young man whose obsession with his little sister, he made Asta a little wary of him at first. Then there was 'Gray' who had taken the form of a tall monster-like person, whom the Devil inside of Asta mentions isn't his real appearance at all. Charmy; a small yet adorable food-obsessed girl with dark hair and looking like she was more petite than a child. He had trouble figuring out whether she was crazy or just charming in her own way.

Lastly was Vanessa Enoteca, a gorgeous woman wearing only her lavender-lace lingerie when sleeping on the couch in a drunken stupor and waking up to the captain's arrival. She was the last to get up and go greet Asta, wearing nothing else except her underwear and the Black Bulls cloak over her shoulders.

She was a fairly tall feminine beauty that was ideal in womanhood, she had medium length wavy pink hair and purple gem-like eyes. She had a body most women would kill for with her bodacious curves rivaling Yume's and a set of full-looking E-cup sized titties being worn by a frilly pink lace brassiere. She had curves and a nice plump ass that showed quite nicely through her lace panties, she currently has a sultry look in her eyes that said she wanted to fuck Asta right off the bat. The boy couldn't help but look down her chest as she bent down to greet him like a doting mother.

...

"Well hello there, little guy? Welcome to the family. My name is Vanessa and I'm sure we'll get along famously, you and I.~" Vanessa said while looking at Asta with a silken tone in her voice and lustful look in her eyes when looking at him up close.

'Uh, Devil....? Is she already affected by our..you know...Mana?' Asta silently asked his partner and looked down at Vanessa's exposed cleavage being nestled snugly between the cups of her bra. He was feeling his erection throb proudly from the inside of his pants thankfully without the others knowing.

'I'd say it's a strong possibility, she is a drunkard, after all, Mana tolerance sometimes goes hand-in-hand with alcohol levels. So we are probably intoxicating her with our Dark Mana without actually intending to, not as if you didn't want to go plow this lovely woman already though, right Asta?' The Devil said, chuckling evilly while Asta simply looked up into the woman's dazzling face, seeing her suddenly becoming queasy as she dove off to the side of the couch with her hand covering up her mouth.

"*Bleghhhhhh!!*" Vanessa vomited rainbows due to drinking too much before she crashed on the couch.

Everyone, minus Gauche and Charmy, got a good look at her ass while simply ignoring that the woman gave a very bad impression to the newbies already.

'Wow, look at her go.' Asta thought to himself, hearing his partner laugh maniacally as he watched her throw up for a little under a minute before finally calming down. 'That wasn't on us, was it?'

'Heheheheh! Nope, she's just a heavy drinker who got influenced by our Dark Mana as a 'First-Time' queasiness. She'll be back to normal soon enough, I will say this though; say she's a keeper, especially with that voluptuous adult body of hers. I know you like that part of older women if your preferences in Sister Lily and that Witch are anything to go by. Before you seduce her, get her to magically cleanse out her mouth or offer up some mouthwash.' The Devil laughed.

"Well, that's all the crew members present so far. For now, head upstairs and go pick out your rooms before I choose a very shoddy one for you each, just for my amusement. Go!" Yami commanded both Asta and Noelle.

"Yessir!" They chimed in unison before making their way up the stairs to the second floor of the place. They were determined to find their rooms before Yami did it for them, all while Vanessa looked at Asta's back as he went up the stairs.

She felt a lingering motion that isn't associated with being queasy or drunk, she was instead getting a soothing intoxicating sensation of arousal the longer she looked at him. Part of her wished she could follow him up and help him find a suitable room more personally, for reasons she didn't fully understand either. Maybe she was just attracted to Asta right off the bat rather than lusting after an uncaring Yami as she had always done out of fun.

"I....urgh....better go grab some mouthwash first." She said to himself.

****

It became nighttime in the blink of an eye and Asta set down his Grimoire at the side of his char inside of the cozy little bedroom he had chosen for himself. It was reasonably sized, big enough to practice his sword swings if he couldn't do it outside, but small enough so that it felt a little like home back at the Orphanage.

Asta was wearing only his loose-fitting pants with a sleeveless faded gray top, he was standing in the middle of his room doing push-ups when the door opened up and revealed Vanessa Enoteca, standing in place and wearing only the same lingerie getup she had worn when he met her.

"Came to by to wish you a good evening, Asta-Kun, and maybe get to know you a little bit before you get settled in here at the Black Bulls." She greeted in a friendly way, making it obvious she had wanted to fuck him since the stench of his Dark Mana had seeped deeply into her body at this point, making her fall madly in love with the boy.

"Heh, I'm very thankful, Miss Vanessa. How about we sit on my bed then? I'd like to get to know you better too." Asta offered and went over to place himself on his bed, waiting for Vanessa to come over to him.

The woman sexily swayed her hips as she made her way over to the soft twin-sized bed Asta was sitting on. She crawled seductively onto the surface and remained gazing at him with a lustful look in her eyes. She tossed away her Black Bulls cloak from off of her naked shoulders in order to let more of her skin be exposed to him. Vanessa wasn't even trying to hide it anymore at this point and Asta knew that he had his 'Claws' inside of her the moment they met. Usually, it takes a fair bit of concentration in order to excite someone with the aphrodisiac-like effects of his Dark Mana after letting it flow into their body, but in Vanessa's case; he already had her.

"Heh, I don't think you're interested in getting to 'Know' me after all, aren't you?" Ast asked, feeling even more aroused by the woman every second as she crawled her way up to his waist and swiftly pulled down the cups of her bra right after. "Mmghp!"

He saw the woman's E-cup sized tits spilled out into the open, making Asta's jaw drop when he saw them. They were nearly as big and as full as Yume's, if not bigger. Asta felt his cock throbbing even harder underneath his pants, catching Vanessa's attention as she crawled up to grab onto one of his hands, pulling it onto her right tit with a smile.

"Mmnghh! S-so soft....and warm.~" He moaned, squeezing his fingers around the surface of her breast, reaching for the other one and together fondling Vanessa's chest altogether with a sly smile on his face.

"Hmmnghh!~ Ahh....!~ You...*Huff*..you really aren't shy about it, aren't you?" She asked, breathing rapturously as she felt the boy's magically-laced fingers dig into each doughy curvature of her breasts. Vanessa was positively euphoric right now, feeling the boy groping both of her tits and squeezing them even harder for a few more minutes until he pulled her onto his lips!

With a soft smack of lips engaging lips, Vanessa was on top of him, kissing the small well-sculpted boy with all the energy she had in her body. Her hands went up to wrap around his neck, embracing him fully as they began to swap tongues in and around inside of each other's mouths. Vanessa, feeling her erogenous areas tingling thanks to his Dark Mana, suddenly felt the need to breed with him as though her life depended on it. Her hands massaged the side of his face, pulling him further onto her lips so that she could try swallowing his tongue dominantly, but only found Asta to be the one dominating her.

"Mmhmmhm! *Sclupp..sllppr..schlppp*...hhmmhmm!~" Vanessa mewled inside of Asta's face, feeling his tongue grooving into her throat and swirling around inside of it until she was positively melting down from between the legs. 'T-this boy....nnghh! He knows exactly where to hit me in all the right places! Mmhmm!'

Vanessa brought one of her hands down his waist, fondling his thick bulge from within the fabric until she was groping a large fleshy monolith underneath. She was surprised by how big he was, honestly probably the biggest thing she had ever seen outside of a few animals out in the wild. Vanessa was a pure woman in every manner of sexual intimacy, she had originally intended to seduce Yami at some point, but over time it just became playful bantering between two close friends. With this newcomer; Asta, it was the real deal.

She wanted to give him her first time and fuck him senseless.

Together they continued making out and groping each other, Asta held onto the sides of her waist and cupped her ass right his hand. He squeezed his fingers into the woman's plump butt cheeks, enjoying the whimper she made as she hungrily swallowed his saliva amidst the tongue-swapping exchange they kept going for a total of five whole minutes.

"Aah...!" Vanessa gasped, tastily smacking her lips as she pulled back from Asta's blushing face and rolled onto her backside in order to pull off her panties in the air. Her legs went up as she tugged her frilled-lace panties down from off of her body, rolling it past her butt and down her long luscious legs. Asta watched with increasing arousal and amusement, savoring the sight of a beautiful woman offering herself to him like so.

The sight of her glistening sex came into the picture with her folds looking just as pink as her hair, with plenty of moisture indicating she was extremely hot for him right now. Vanessa kicked off her panties from down her right leg and gave it to Asta before spreading out her legs before him in a provocative way. The woman was positively excited for him and spread out the folds of her sex before his eyes, showing him the depths of her womanhood with a smile.

"Take me already.~" She breathed out, letting hot gasps of breath escape her lips as she watched him slide down his pants the very next second.

"Heh, you got it. For the record, I wanted to fuck you too the moment I first saw you. Sleeping on that couch in your underwear made me want it so badly." Asta admitted, making Vanessa blush immensely at the thought.

She felt her heart pounding and knew that one day she would get one of her male cohorts excited enough to wanna aim for that. Although, to her surprise, no one actually bothered trying to hit on her outside of Finral in a half-assed attempt. Vanessa guessed it was because they probably thought she was teasing everybody or simply holding a candle for Yami, but that's all changed now. She watched Asta slide down his pants, exposing the thick lumber log of a cock that was his penis.

"Oh...my....god." She let out, astounded by the sheer size and girth of his meat for someone so young. He was nearly as big as a horse with that monstrous length, and with balls as large as a pair of peaches on top of it.

Asta had his member out with a confident smile and got up onto his feet, planting them just outside of Vanessa's body, preparing to take her in a good Ol fashioned mating press position. He learned a lot about positions and sex acts from a book or two he had gotten from the library. It served to help Asta in his secondary quest of gathering women for his soon-to-be harem.

Placing himself directly above her, prying open her vaginal lips with his thumbs as he guided the head of his meat into the pink wet opening of her pussy, Asta flashed Vanessa a charming smile before plunging himself straight into her sex!

*Squelch!*

"Ggyyaaaahhh.....! Ooooh....my.....god...! Ahhh!~" She cried out with her lunging her chest into the air, making her bodacious pair of breasts jiggle as she felt her insides spreading apart to welcome his mighty length.

"Hnghh...! S-so tight....! Hnnghh...!" Asta grunted, feeling the silken squishy folds of Vanessa's tight pussy swallowing him up. He had pushed past her cherry after bumping it one time, thrusting past it without a care and knowing the woman to be a champ in taking it without pain thanks to the Dark Mana infused with her body.

He sunk in to the hilt, leaving his balls dangling just outside of her ass, and began pounding his shorter frame into the woman from above like he was a predatory animal! Asta's firm rock-hard hips throw themselves onto the woman's sex, making loud slapping noises fill up the air as he felt her insides coiling around his length like there was no tomorrow. Their pelvises collided in an endless back-and-forth between bodies, with Vanessa's legs sticking out into the air barefoot with toes curling tightly into her soles. She threw her hands behind Asta's neck and interlocked her fingers with each other, embracing him with a desperate smile of longing need as he fucked her savagely into the bed like so!

"Aahh..ahh....ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..aahh! Asta-kun! Aaahhhh....!~" She cried out, watching the little man pumping his lower body savagely into her frame from below. She was seeing a ferocity unlike anything she's ever felt before, watching as his cock cleaved into her juice-guzzling pussy at a near-constant rate.

Asta's thrusts were powerful and precise, he made sure to push directly into the top of her womb, making a protrusion appear from inside of her stomach. It truly amazed Vanessa just how gigantic his meat really as he pumped it into her body. Asta was feeling Vanessa becoming even tighter around his dick, squeezing it into her depths while she pulled him down onto her body in an attempt for a deep kiss. Grinning, he engaged her as such, grabbing onto one of her breasts and then squeezing it into his palm as he swallowed up her tongue into his mouth once more.

"Mmmmmhnnh!~ Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm...mhmm!~" Vanessa moaned blissfully as she wrapped her arms entirely around Asta's neck, making him change position to where it became a basic missionary arrangement with her wrapping her long legs around his muscular backside.

"Nghhhh....*She's tightening up!* I'm not going to last much longer at this rate. Still just a little bit sore from having it with Yume today, but damn...it just feels so good inside of her!' Asta thought to himself, bucking his hips more powerfully into her body and making the woman's sex gush constantly as she succumbed to a full-blown orgasm right there underneath his body!

She broke off from his lips and wound up screaming loudly into the air for a brief moment until he covered up her mouth. Asta didn't want Vanessa awakening the others and drawing attention to his bedroom. their tongue mingled salaciously into each other yet again, this time with Vanessa exerting dominance for she was riled up with sexual energy at this very moment. Her pussy gushed and soaked Asta's waist more and more each time, she eventually came hard and crossed her ankles behind his ass, making sure he was as deep as possible without a means to pull out.

"Mmmhmm! *I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Asta-kun!*" She mouthed into his face, letting his saliva drip down into mouth once he pulled back a few inches. She saw him grin with confidence as he pulled himself back to the neck of his cock, letting only the head stay inside of her cunt.

"Great, because I am too, and I'm going to put everything inside of you, Miss Vanessa. You're mine now, I want you to sleep in my room more often and be my go-to sex slave without anybody knowing." Asta said, receiving immediate nods from her as he drove himself to the hilt inside of her pussy right before he came himself! "Hnhh! I'm cumming! Take it all!"

Vanessa clung onto his back with each hand, clinging onto Asta's short muscle-toned frame for dear life as she felt her climax wash over her body with his happening at the same time inside of her cervix. She could feel his immense shaft swelling up, making her slightly panic because she wasn't entirely sure it was a safe day for her at all. Still, the thrill of having this stud of a boy knock her up, made Vanessa embrace the risk as she felt him unload a thick payload of sperm into her fertile womanly depths!

*Spllt..spllt..splt...spllt..spllt..splltt!*

"Ggghhh....Vanessa...!" Asta groaned, seeing an utterly happy face beneath him as he pumped rope upon rope of thick viscous seed straight into the woman's babymaker like so.

Vanessa moaned loudly, relishing the feeling of such a mind-blowing experience she had just shared with Asta. Falling in love at first sight was one thing, but feeling the man blow what felt like a gallon-sized load of cum directly into her cervix was heaven unto itself. She ground her hips directly into his waist above, riding out her climax until they were both spent completely atop his bed. She collapsed with a tired yet blissful-looking smile on her face, feeling Asta's sperm dribble out of her fleshy pocket as he passed out atop of her large breasts like they were a pillow.

"*Huff...huff..huff*...Another one to add to the group and this one just happens to be living with me. Win-win, hehe." Asta chuckled darkly, looking up at Vanessa's sleeping face and cradling her torso preciously into his arms as they fell asleep naked atop his bed with each other.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....?**

Up Next: Noelle Silva, Sol Marron

This has been for D.M. Thanks for reading.

  
  



	4. Watery Princess and Tomboy Amazon (Noelle Silva, Sol Marron)

**Devil’s Delight**

**Black Clover**

**By Azure/ For D.M.**

  
  


**Chapter Four- Watery Princess and Tomboy Amazon (Noelle Silva, Sol Marron)**

  
  
  
  


*******

Asta woke up that morning after his first lay inside of the Black Bulls' House, feeling very refreshed and satisfied. He woke up next to a naked Vanessa, drinking in the scent of her perfume mixed in with alcohol as well as her womanly scent overall, finding the fragrance of a post-sex witch very addicting. He even saw his cum continue leaking out of her gaping pussy as well as her butthole from underneath the blankets. His face had been resting between her large breasts, making use of them as pillows until he had heard the noises of Magic being used right outside of the building itself.

"Hmm? What was that sound?" He asked himself, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed, naked from the neck down. He didn't want to wake Vanessa up, so he left quietly and ignored how alluringly beautiful the drunken lush of a woman appeared even while drooling in her sleep like a child. 'I have to get out of here before her big naked breasts, and her plump ass, make me want to stay in bed and fuck her all day long.'

'Heh, I wouldn't really blame you if you did, with a body like hers I'm betting she'll be ripe for breeding when the time comes to do so. You were like *Snickers* a Black Bull with her the other night, Asta. I guess it's a good thing I installed that birth protection spell when I did, can't have you knocking up every girl you see just yet. At least not this soon in your tenure anyway.' The Devil revealed to Asta from inside of his thoughts. After he pulled on his pants, he made his way over to the bedroom windowsill to see his fellow new recruit; Noelle Silva, standing outside in the training field practicing magic.

It seemed like her skills weren't as polished as Asta was led to believe despite her arrogant and uptight demeanor. She was aiming a magical blast of intense water at a target-painted tree, often missing it and letting it redirect its trajectory into hitting every other tree around it. This surprised Asta very much as he continued watching her perform from high above.

"Wow, she's.....terrible at aiming her magic. What could be wrong with her? I thought that after meeting her yesterday, her I'm-better-than-you attitude would make her seem like a big deal.' Asta wondered.

He looked at Noelle from above, seeing her looking unbearably frustrated with herself at the moment. Asta thought back to how he first met her the other day, recalling how beautiful she was in spite of her haughty demeanor and stuffy attitude.

****

The other day...

Hyped after officially meeting all of his Guildmates, Asta turned his head in the direction of his fellow newcomer; Noelle Silva, instantly feeling smitten by her exotic appearance like her lilac-colored eyes and beautiful silver hair. Aside from the usual Black Bulls cloak everybody wore over their shoulders, Noelle had a puffy yet revealing outfit that brought out all her lithe teenage curves in all their glory. Her girly yet elegant and refined appearance highlighted her feminine charm. Asta may have already had Yume, Sister Lily, Dominante, and Mariella, on lockdown for his upcoming harem plan, but he would very much like to spend time with Noelle personally once things took off.

"Hmph, what are you looking at, insect?" She spat calmly in a snappy yet cute voice when she noticed he was staring at her.

'Huh, I wonder what her problem is.' Asta wondered and cleared his throat before offering her a hand. "Hi there, I'm Asta, I'm new to the Black Bulls just like you.~" He greeted with a toothy smile, hoping his natural charm would win her over rather than Devil magic at the start, but instead, she scoffed and flossed one of her hands through her hair with indifference.

"Who gave you permission to talk to me? I am Noelle Silva of the Royal Silva Family, you little insect with scant magical power." She refuted, making Asta's eyes furrow in slight confusion on why she was being so prickly to him when they just met.

'She is still very cute though, but also-'

"H-hey! Who're you calling an insect?! Also, if I were an insect, I'd be the toughest horned beetle you'd ever see, Miss High-n-Mighty!" Asta refuted, making the girl aim a magically-glowing had in his direction, ready to blast him with a spell.

"I'll show you the difference in our power, maybe then you'll understand how far apart you and I are." Noelle threatened calmly and sent a blast of intense water magic directly at Asta.....only for it to swerve miraculously to the left and splash right into the punk-rock Mage known as Magne instead.

....

"I meant to do that......as a demonstration. He was standing in the way." Noelle calmly excused herself, making Asta's face slump unbelievably at this girl's obvious lack of control over her magical power.

'Is this girl serious?! I mean, don't get me wrong; I'd still bang her though.' He wondered as she walked past him with that stuck-up look still on her face in spite of her cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. Asta's eyes veered in the direction of her legs, roaming all the way up to her ass, he watched it shake left and right as she walked away with refined indignance. He had no idea what crawled up the girl's butt or why she thought she was better than him by decree of being royal blood, but he swore he'll claim that thorny princess soon and make her call him 'Daddy' while doing it raw.

"That girl....." He moaned, making it noticeable that he had an erection forming from underneath his pants, thankfully only Vanessa could see it since she was focused on observing Asta's anatomy already.

*****

Back to the present time...

Things took a turn for the worse with Noelle's magical control or lack thereof that morning, she had materialized a large house-sized dome of torrential water flowing violently around herself, leading to a crisis in which he had to intervene. Just when he brought out his Anti-Magic Claymore, Asta was grabbed by Captain Yami and hurled at it with unparalleled strength, making him able to cancel out the spell and safely catch Noelle into his arms before landing roughly on his feet!

"Off! That was....!" Asta began while catching his breath, an equally-drenched Noelle had a look of absolute shame and embarrassment on her face when she expected everybody to mock her for her lack of skills. ".. amazing!"

"Hm? What....?" She asked, feeling utterly dumbfounded and went blank for a moment. She looked spaced out as she peered into Asta's kind green eyes with slight confusion. He stood up while keeping her held in his surprisingly strong arms, smiling at her as though she did nothing wrong.

"I wish I could do magic like that, you've got a real gift, Noelle." He beamed, making his eyes turn into stars and causing her to blush vehemently as a result. Just like that, her icy demeanor started melting away, albeit in a slow and embarrassed manner. "If you train to the point you'll really have control over it, you're going to be amazing in no time! I don't have any magical power, so I'm actually kind of jealous."

"A-Asta...." She let on and heard cheers from all around her as her Guildmates both praised her raw power and offered to help out with her training in any way possible. Once she was allowed onto her feet, she brushed aside a lock of silver hair and bashfully averted her gaze from his face when speaking to him again."...um..yeah, let's do that sometime then. Let's train together, Asta.~"

'And with that, Harem plus one. Hehehe.~' The Devil inside of Asta snickered and played 'Rewind' on the scene of Noelle's Tsundere demeanor melting away inside of the boy's head. Somehow he managed to materialize popcorn while doing it.

********

Later...

After taking on a mission in Castle Town, one where a group of Robed men had been terrorizing a village of common people while looking for something called a Magic Stone, Asta alongside Noelle and Magne teamed up to fight them off and save the day. Together, with a show of strength and Magical skill, they fought the robed men right down to their leader until he managed to suicide himself using Magic in order to prevent any leaks of information on their mysterious organization. The villagers had all been impressed and incredibly thankful to Asta and his group, praising the three of them as heroes with Asta even earning Magne's respect in the process. Noelle fell further in love with the boy while acknowledging her feelings for him during battle. His recklessness, his courage, and his unwavering heart in their fight against the robed men lit that fire inside of her that made her heart throb every time he looked in her direction. She would immediately turn her head away with a blush on her face. This granted the Devil inside of Asta a nice new foothold in which to fuel her growing feelings of love and adoration into full-blown sexual desire later on. It was the first mission for the rookies and they had managed to acquire the very first Gold Star on the Black Bulls' end of the scoreboard points of Guilds.

At the end of the mission, a little blackbird with a 'Derpy' yet adorable face hung around Asta from then on after bringing them the Magic Stone the men were looking for. Deciding to keep the winged-fellow, he gave it the name 'Nero' and kept the little bird roosting at the top of his head while making their way home.

Very soon it would be time for Noelle and Asta's next mission together as noobies, the former was hoping to have some much-needed private time with him to possibly get her feelings out in the air. Ever since acknowledging her crush on the boy, Noelle had been feeling positively frisky and in need of dire relief, ideally at Asta's hands. The sensation in her chest grew even stronger as the next day came by, but to keep up appearances and not let her soft demeanor show, she still acted very tsundere towards him whenever they talked. She even went to extremes such as calling him 'Shrimpsta' or 'Dorksta' from time to time when getting flustered.

*****

On their next mission, the two of them had set off with Luck Volta on a mission to explore a newly-discovered dungeon, largely for the sake of treasure despite them being ordered to investigate by the Sorcerer King himself. They were to clear it of any traps and monsters lingering inside while Noelle planned to use any private moment she could to let her affection for Asta finally come out. They followed the battle-hungry maniac that is Luck Volta until he started setting off magical traps all over the place before bouncing away into another corridor deeper into the dungeon floors. He left Asta and Noelle all alone when a large tentacle-spewing plant monster came out of one of the traps to attack them.

***

"Kyaaaagghhhh! Asta! It's got me by the legs!" Noelle screamed out, she was both greatly flustered and incredibly frustrated at the same time. The large Venus-Flytrap monster suspended her in the air with vines coiling around her legs, waist, and arms in a rather provocative way.

She was helplessly bound by the limbs and squirming in its grasp several feet in the air. Asta was momentarily distracted by another trap being set off right in front of him, but as soon as he got rid of it, he looked in Noelle's direction and grinned stupidly with a blush on his face. He saw those slick-looking tentacles constrict the area of her chest, making her tits to push out into the girl's top noticeably. Asta also got a good look at Noelle's buttocks from underneath, seeing that her frilly shorts ride up high to the point she revealed her frilly pink panties to him. Her feminine body was ideally curved to perfection at the ripe age of sixteen, Noelle may not have had big breasts like Yume or Vanessa, but she was certainly blossoming nicely and her distressed appearance was making Asta crave 'It' right now.

'I say go for it, but first, you're going to wanna save her from being tentacle-raped by that thing. Don't want the girl to give her first-time to a plant now, do we?.' The Devil said, making Asta spring into action.

"I'm coming, Noelle!" Asta rushed at the monster, cleaving its vines into ribbons with fierce swings of his claymore before bringing it down upon the beast itself with a heavy overhead strike, it split in half almost instantly!

"Kyaaaghh...! C-catch me before I hit the ground, Dorksta!" Noelle cried out as she prepared her wand, a magical tool to help her control and aim her magic, in case she had to use a spell to cushion her fall.

Fortunately, Asta leaped into the air and, with his surprisingly strong arms, caught her successfully. He carried her bridal style again as he landed gently onto the ground, keeping Noelle held closely as the corruptive energies of the Devil's magic worked its way into her body, making her grow incredibly aroused and brazen enough to chase that feeling he gave her. Holding her up close to his chest and looking into her lilac-colored eyes with a warm smile, Asta felt an intimate warmth between the two of them at this very moment. Noelle's heart was fluttering wildly as they let an air of silence hang between them, that is until one of them finally broke the ice.

"T-thanks, Asta. I was afraid of what that thing was going to do to me, you know." She admitted bashfully and clutched the fabric of his shirt when she felt the boy's fingers gently cup her chin and hold it in place so they could stare into each other's eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you, Noelle. You can always count on me to jump in and lend a hand whenever you need it." He said, making her eyes water as the blush on her cheeks glowed bright. Noelle was feeling positively overloaded right now and wanted nothing else than to let her feelings come out in full force now that they were alone.

"A-Asta....I....I have feelings for you, okay! I have been crazy about you since the moment we met! T-there! I finally said it!" She blurted out with a deep shade of red on her face. To Noelle's own surprise, she saw that Asta was looking just as flustered as she was, he rubbed the back of his neck gently before responding with the words she longed to hear.

"W-wow, Noelle. I'm actually really glad to hear that because I ...." He trailed off and started running one of his hands along the smooth surface of her right thigh, making her heart flutter even more and causing her chest to heave noticeably with excitement. "....I have feelings for you too. I'm crazy about you too, Noelle.~"

Quietly, Asta let her sit up on her kneecaps, sensually stroking sides up to her neck, bringing her face closer to his as the hormone-charging effects of his Devil's Mana made Noelle take one the most brazen actions she's ever taken to date. Braving it all, she held his face into her hands and pushed herself onto his lips for a deep kiss! Noelle embraced him fully with her mouth hungrily sucking open Asta's lips and was being kissed back in kind as they engaged in a rather heated embrace. She was finally letting all her feelings for him pour out into the liplock, tasting him and feeling him expertly curl his tongue around her own as they got more frenzied in the solace of the catacombs.

"Mmhmmm! Hmmm!~ Asta...!~" Noelle moaned happily, keeping her eyes half-lidded as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

She was pushing herself closer onto his chest, allowing him to feel up her breasts through her clothing. They continued to make out hungrily with each other while Noelle simply felt more relieved and at peace with the Universe than she had her entire life. Asta's scent, his flavor, all of it made her crave him even more by the second as she was willing to go all the way. here and now.

"Hmhmhmhm! *Schlpp..sllpp..shupppp!* Hhmm..!~ Noelle!~" Asta breathed out, letting his tongue wriggle inside of her slender throat, making her whimper as they remained in each other's arms with one of his hands fondling her chest and another cupping her taut and perfect ass.

Noelle was a little clumsy in the flow of her hungry kisses, it was obvious this was her first-time experience, but she did not lack passion at all. She eventually clutched Asta's shirt into her hands tightly and proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat, feeling him squeeze her buttocks from behind as they felt the urges reach a boiling point right here.

She moaned into his mouth again, tasting his saliva and surrendering her willpower to the Devil's Magic as his charms won her over. Noelle was naturally in-love with Asta, even before the magic took its place in her heart. She became magically aware of there being other women involved in his love life, officially becoming part of his ever-growing harem without caring she wasn't the only woman he ravished. As long as she got to have him to herself like right now, she didn't mind in the slightest. She was her Devil Knight's woman from now on and would gladly give it all to him while they were alone in this dungeon. Eventually, they pulled off of each other in order to get some air, leaving Asta grinning confidently as he eyed Noelle's blushing face in all of its cute bashful glory.

"Haahh...wow, Noelle..you're certainly very excited. That's what I love about you though, you act kind of proud and stuffy sometimes, but deep down you're really just a sweet-hearted girl underneath that frosty exterior. Not only that, but you're beautiful too, I've been itching to do this with you since the moment we first met." Asta revealed, making Noelle blush darkly as tossed a hand through her hair again in her usual Tsundere demeanor.

"Stupid Asta....saying all those things to me, making me want to have my first time here in this filthy, trap-filled dungeon." Noelle bitterly fumed in an adorable way. She smiled seductively at him and undid her cloak from her shoulders. After letting it fall down onto the ground, she pulled apart the white parts of her top and tugged down the violet-colored part of her robe with it, revealing her naked C-cup sized tits in all their naked glory.

Asta gasped with excitement as he got a load of her breasts, seeing her cute pink nipples out in the open like this was making his lustful nature take hold of his actions. He started by reaching for one of Noelle's breasts, squeezing that ample mound into his right hand and making her whimper pleasurably as he started fondling it like so.

"Hnnngh! Aaahh....A-Asta...!~" Noelle let out with a blissful look on her face as she leaned back a bit, sitting on her rear as he spread open her legs and guided his other hand between them.

"Heh, you must be pretty sensitive up there, huh? You look so cute when blushing like that.~" He uttered darkly, watching her face contort into one of pure euphoric expression as he continued squeezing her left breast with gusto. Asta could feel the squishiness of her mound stimulate Noelle's body from within, he wondered how sensitive she'll be between her legs.

Keeping her thighs parted, he slipped his left hand up Noelle's robed mini-skirt, making her quiver with excitement as she felt Asta's fingers creep their way onto her sex through her panties. She leaned back a bit and rested herself on her palms as he began feeling her up from two sensitive places at once. She was starting to breathe hotly, feeling him tug down her lilac-lace panties down her thighs the very next second before pushing up her skirt!

"Mmhm! Asta....!~" Noelle whimpered when her bottom became utterly exposed, showing the boy the sight of her slightly fuzzy sex in all its naked glory. Her panties rested around her knees and she was feeling his hand massage her mound a bit before inserting a finger into her sex!

*Squelch!*

Noelle's eyes instantly went wide and she threw her head back, moaning loudly with fingers clutching the ground as she felt Asta now fingering her cunt with increasing gusto. His strong, firm, fingers pushed into her sensitive wetness, making her clutch her thighs around his wrist and allowing Noelle's body to become even hotter with lustful energy.

"Ooohhh....ooohhh.....! Asta...!~" She cried out, hanging her head back and allowing her breasts to push even closer to his face. There, Asta got a naughty idea and latched his lips onto her right tit, swallowing the nipple into his mouth with a gentle suck.

*Schup!*

"Hnggghhh!~ Aaaaghh.....!~" She shuddered loudly and squealed like a feline, Noelle was positively overloaded with sensitive pleasure coming from this simple and innocent foreplay she was having at Asta's mercy.

Her cunt kept being fingered by his left hand while his right squeezed her titty into his mouth, where he sucked on it gingerly, causing her to shudder explicitly with climax already! With a shout and a shrill of euphoria, Noelle writhed about between his hands and felt her pussy soak her thighs in an orgasmic rush!

"Aaaggghhh! Asta....! Asta....! Oohhh.....!~" She was a screamer alright, her pussy gushed and clamped down tightly all over his fingers while he was still squeezing her breast, secretly enjoying the intense reaction she had to her first experience with sex.

'Oh, she's going to be fun to be around from now on.' He thought, hearing the Devil speak up from inside of his thoughts with a more serious tone than playful.

'Hmm, you know, you should be aware that you're not alone in this place. I can sense three pretty impressive magical sources coming near, I think they're probably that second crew of Magical Knight rookies that your boss mentioned were coming to help you. Better make her a woman quickly, Asta, don't want anybody else ruining the moment, right?'

'Good point, alright then. No time for foreplay, time to dive on in for the main course.' Asta reasoned as he watched Noelle catch her breath for a brief moment.

He pulled down her panties off of her thighs until they were off her legs completely, leaving her sex entirely uncovered as he got up and knelt between her knees with his pants being tugged down. Noelle finished catching her breath, looking in Asta's direction and seeing his mighty penis spring out, ready to push into her tight virgin pussy. The girl fell in awe of Asta's large dick, feeling her mouth salivate a little as she had wanted to taste it right now.

"Is...is it okay if I...suck on it for you?" She asked in an almost whimpering voice, looking hopefully into Asta's eyes and feeling a little crestfallen when he shook his head.

"I don't think we have enough time right now, I can sense several other Wizards coming this way, I think they're the team from another Guild sent to help us. We're having the main 'Meal' here and now, Noelle. Right before they show up." He said, receiving a nod from her as she remained leaning back on her palms, watching Asta guide his monstrous cock over to her folds.

Feeling the bulbous nub of the tip grinding gently along her labia, Noelle let out a quiet whimper and felt him shove himself forward, piercing her sex right there in a seated position!

*Squelch!*

"Ggghnnk! Mmmmhngghh! *Asta!*" She covered her mouth with one hand, feeling her pussy spread out in ways she never thought possible as she took him in.

Noelle was in a haze of both pain and pleasure, feeling her virgin pussy spread out to welcome Asta's dick into her core. Her toes curled up noticeably in response, her back arched forward, making her breasts jiggle as he eventually arrived at her cherry, ready to pierce it.

"I'm going to do it now, Noelle. Are you ready to finally become a woman? To become....my woman?" He asked and received an immediate nod from her as he pushed his pelvis all the way into her body, making her legs double over his arms and sway into the air!

A slick squelching sound of coitus followed and Noelle nearly screamed out in pain once she felt her hymen rupture to Asta's dick. Fortunately, he had her mouth covered up with his own, holding his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Her upper body dipped back with her legs sticking out high into the air as she felt Asta's mega-sized dick began churning her insides in a steady tempo.

"Mmgnnhh!~ Noelle...!~" He moaned inside of her mouth as they swabbed spit, rolling their tongues into each other as he began fucking her like so.

Asta held onto Noelle's hips with a smile, thankful for his impressive upper-body strength for keeping her mounted on his hips while he fucked her. Each sway of his waist rolling into her frame sent a shiver of pleasurable ecstasy down her spine, Noelle even hung her head back, getting her tits to wriggle in front of his face the moment he pushed into her womb.

For Asta, it felt like pure virginal bliss, her squishy folds curling around his length made him frenziedly buck into her even faster.

"Mmgnhh! Uuh...uh..uh..uh..uh..uh..uh ahh!~ Noelle...! It feels so good inside of you right now, you know.~" He moaned closely to her face, running a tongue across the lower end of her neck as she held onto his shoulders for dear life.

Her lithe teenage form bounced and writhed constantly on Asta's pelvis, feeling his sausage burrow intensely into her sex with ever-increasing gusto.

"Hhggnhhh! Astaaaa...! Aaaahh..ahh..ahh..ahh.aah..aahh..aahhh!~" She cried out blissfully with a smile soon forming on her face. Noelle cradled Asta's head into one of her hands while keeping the other holding onto his shoulder as he fucked her.

Her legs immediately locked ankles behind his back, keeping him rutting into her body like an animal in heat. She was feeling his firm rock-hard waist slamming against her sex even faster now, making the girl dip back as she felt Asta rising to his feet with hands now holding onto her buttocks. It was a standing position at this point, but that didn't mean Asta would be slowing down at all. If anything, he frenziedly drove into her freshly-deflowered sex, groaning like an animal for minutes more.

Noelle had been letting out moan after moan of ecstasy the entire time, unaware that a certain cousin, belonging to the Golden Dawn Knights, had stumbled upon them from afar.

"O-oh my....! Is that N-Noelle-san...? My cousin is actually having sex before me...? And with a...a stud of a small man no less...." This came from the quivering voice fo a b ig-breasted brunette anxiously focusing on Asta fucking her cousin with the intensity of an animal. This was Mimosa Vermillion.

She was a fifteen-year-old noblewoman just like Noelle, except with a slight plumper hourglass body. She had kind yellow eyes and an often pleasant demeanor on her face when greeting people, outwardly she's kindly, but inwardly she is potentially cutthroat and bolder than she lets on. Wearing fancy attire such as a frilly, cleavage-revealing sweater with long sleeves and a corset strapping her waist tightly from below. Mimosa was secretly happy for Noelle finally having some true love in her life after years of scorn from her awful siblings like Nozel, Nebra, and the rest of House Silva.

Yet still, she was feeling increasingly anxious over what she was seeing right now, Noelle was howling like an animal in heat, moaning and clutching her legs tightly behind the boy's back as their lovemaking looked like it reached a crescendo.

"Asta....Astaaa....Astaaaaaa....!! I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm cumming! I love you, Asta!" She cried out, suddenly writhing in orgasmic spasm with her legs and body twitching wildly in bliss.

Mimosa whimpered quietly to herself, unaware that a certain unseen Devil within Asta's subconsciousness spotted and snickered mischievously.

'Now that girl has some nice udders for someone so young, I can see her and Noelle getting quite famously in the future when they tag-team Asta together at the same time. Oh ho ho ho, ideas, ideas aplenty.' He thought until he heard Asta groan loudly in pleasure.

"Gghhnnkk! M-me too, Noelle! H-here it comes!~" Asta growled as he slammed himself all the way into Noelle's tight teenage sex, making a thick bulbous bulge appear from within her stomach in Mimosa's eyes!

The girl gasped loudly in shock and blushed as red as a tomato when she saw him cum deep inside of her cousin, pumping out what sounded like an entire gallon-sized load of sperm inside! Asta's balls bloated dangerously and continued unloading into Noelle's body, she clutched her legs tightly behind his back and leaned back up in order to embrace him with lips locking happily with his own. Asta returned the kiss as they stood there, basking in each other's warmth even while he was still cumming inside of her.

*Splllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splltt!*

"Uuuggghhh! It feels so good....you can bunk in my room from now on, Noelle. You and Vanessa both." He growled blissfully, shocking Mimosa that he had more than one lover. The brunette looked at her cousin incredulously when she saw her smile happily in post-coital bliss.

"That sounds fine to me, Dorksta. Hehehehe.~" She giggled as they finally came down from their orgasmic high, leaving a thick puddle of sperm resting beneath them. "I love you, Asta.~"

"I love you too, Princess Tsun-Tsun.~" He snickered as he kissed her back, receiving a playful smack upside of his head as Mimosa quietly left the scenery with a deep shade of red on her face.

"Hm? Is it just me or was somebody else here with us just now?" Asta wondered and heard only his Devil partner snicker micheivously with a smile.

'I-I-I won't mention anything I saw back to Yume-san and Klaus! I won't! Uuughhh! We still have to help them out and complete this mission too. I hope it won't be too awkward being near them!' Mimosa thought to herself as she ran back to her teammates, ready to continue the mission while feeling a newly-lit attraction for the young man who had plowed her cousin's soil just now.

*****

After the mission in the Catacombs, which was a harrowing one at best, Asta and Yume barely survived the fight with a Diamond-Kingdom enemy named Mars. He was unlike any other type of Wizard they had ever seen, nearly pushing both of them to their limits until Yume managed to snag a victory in the form of an Ancient Spell Book, gifting her the Elemental known as 'Sylphy' to help defeat him and drive the Diamond Kingdom forces back. During the entire time, Asta managed to befriend both of Yume's teammates such as Klaus and Noelle's buxom cousin Mimosa, of whom he had planned to charm next. The girl was unusually anxious around him though, he considered it odd since they never met until now, as far as he was aware of.

Mimosa was a great help in the battle by healing Asta's wounds and assisting all of them constantly during the intense fight. Together they completed the Dungeon raid mission with Luck bouncing back from his fight-hungry insanity and finally becoming a true friend to Asta in the process.

Upon returning to the Capital and bringing the Ancient book over to the Sorcerer King himself; Julius Novachronus himself, Asta and the others were invited to the Valor Ceremony Banquet shortly afterward. The tall and ever-stoic Yume kept her relationship with Asta a secret and continued to act as a friend or acquaintance rather than his love. She does monitor Asta from afar, anticipating when would be the right time between missions and responsibilities to 'Meet' with him again.

Once the Hero arrived at the King's Castle, he saw all the Magic Knight Captains together in one place, minus Yami for now. He was in awe of them as he felt their intense magical power thanks to the Devil's help in gauging their abilities. Needless to say, he was in awe, but more so than that, the appearance of two particularly attractive females within the group of Captains caught his eye. Asta could barely control himself these days, ever since joining with the Black Bulls and having a room of his own, he wanted to sleep with Vanessa and Noelle every night of his life. With each new claim, he felt the desire to seek out new ones grow even stronger as he goes.

Unfortunately, he had to be at the Valor Ceremony right away after returning from the mission and healing up at a local clinic before coming here. Together with Yume's team, Asta and Noelle enjoyed the banquet in peace, leaving him to eyeball the beautiful Captain of the Blue Roses Knights while eating delicious food.

Aside from hearing all the usual whispers and mutters of how he was a 'Slum Rat' or 'Commoner Trash' from the nobles of the court, Asta busied himself by examining the woman's body and wondering what she was wearing underneath all that cumbersome armor with a sallet. Next to her was a tall, brown-skinned, amazon beauty wearing very little over her tall athletic frame. She had blue eyes and short medium-length dark hair in a wily ruffled style. Asta admired her mildly exotic appearance and examined her luscious thighs, feeling very ready to part them open with the intent of taking her later today. He was planning on doing that if he had a moment of privacy to himself, but ultimately Asta was in no rush at the moment.

That is, until he heard her run her mouth and made a comment at his expense, changing his mind.

"Ugh, look at all these men here, Captain. You hardly see any women from either of the squads attending. Well, other than Captain Dorothy, but you shouldn't be in a place like this, mingling with all of these upstart males. Especially that shrimpy little boy over there, you can just tell he's not Magic Knight material by looking at him." The girl said, pointing in Asta's direction with a finger, and making him look her way with a confused look on his face.

"Mmhm?! Say what now? What's your problem with me?" Asta asked with a mildly annoyed look on his face as he swallowed his food and stared hard at the girl. He put up with enough of this back home in Hage village, he wasn't about to put up with much more even here in the Castle.

"Calm down, Sol Marron. Stop picking fights with other people on my behalf. Excuse me while I go take care of something those silly men over there are starting." The woman said, being the more mature of the two, who simply glanced in Asta's direction before making her over to the group further up ahead. Asta thought he saw two Captains about to break out into a fight between themselves. She basically left Asta and the girl all alone, which is exactly what he needed.

"C-Captain? Ugh...now look at what you did, Shrimp." Sol Marron spat harshly in Asta's direction, making him stare her down with firm resolve.

"I didn't do anything, Tallzilla. You're the one making a ruckus and going on about 'Men' this and 'Men' that. What's your problem anyway? Daddy didn't love you? Or have too many bad dates?" Asta accused, ruffling Marron's feathers completely as she looked positively peeved with a blush on her face.

"A-A-As if I'd let a dirty man touch me, you welp! My heart and loyalty only belong to Captain Charlotte of the Blue Roses. I'd never waste time with the likes of you in my life." She said, crossing her arms in a huff and staring harshly at him while the Devil inside of Asta snickered dangerously again.

'I can see you really want to break in this stuck-up bitch, Asta. It wasn't on the list today, but why not make it a thing right now? Her loud man-hating bs is honestly getting on my nerves too, and I'm just a Devil.' The Devil said and Asta came back with a rather cutting remark.

"Okay, what if your captain isn't into other women like you apparently are, and you're just being an obsessive pain-in-the-ass gushing over her constantly?" He asked, making Marron's forehead pop a vein in anger. This gave Asta a smile as she stomped right up to him while everybody else was busy with something else.

"Y-y-you.... little...!" Marron steamed vehemently, making Asta's smirk widened as he prepared to channel a very strong dose of Demonic Mana into this woman and make her his literal bitch. Marron could subtly feel something strange coming out of the boy's body, causing her legs to quiver slightly and her womanhood to begin moistening with arousal.

"Suck it up, Sister. I'm going to be Sorcerer King one day, so you better start showing this 'Shrimp' some proper respect." Asta challenged, making Marron laugh derisively at him before putting her hands onto her hips in dismissal of his claim.

"Hmph, you become Sorcerer King? That'll be the day, I bet you can't even touch a Magic Knight like myself let alone become the next King of Magic." She bit back, and before she realized it, Asta suddenly came up close to her, putting a finger on her nose and making her blush in response.

"Touch. There, I did it.~" He snickered, making Marron want to throw all caution to the wind and hurl the boy out of the nearest window when suddenly she felt that eerie arousal-inducing effect strengthen immeasurably.

!

"Hmm? Uuuggghhh! Ooooooh....! W-what is going on with my body? Why does it feel like something's s-setting me off...sexually?" She groaned, clutching her sides, and bucking her thighs together as she felt the extra-stimulating effect of his Demonic Mana take hold.

The Proud Amazoness sank to her knees before Asta's eyes, seeing him smile proudly at her in victory while standing over her head. He leaned over and put his face up close to hers, causing Marron's loins to throb even more as a result.

"Let's go outside to the Garden just outside the window over there on the balcony.~" Asta commanded in a gentle yet sinister voice, making Sol nod anxiously as she was compelled to follow him out despite her grudge with him earlier.

'W-what's..come over me...! Mmnnnghh....! Why can't I stop feeling like this? I'm even obeying him without putting up a fight!' She grabbed her head in frustration, following Asta without anybody else noticing they were gone.

****

Once they were outside, Asta guided Sol Marron to a clearing amidst the walls of lush greenery, telling her to get down onto the floor. Marron saw the large impression of his manhood pressing into the insides of his fabric to the point it became very noticeable to her eyes. She gulped nervously and felt stirring hotness from inside her loins, making her crave it despite hating men in their entirety. Although she wasn't a full-blown misandrist, Sol had reasons to resent the other gender and had followed Captain Charlotte's rhetoric of devaluing them through and through.

This, however, was something that was making her reconsider those thoughts on a subconscious level. Asta saw that she was eyeballing his crotch, unironically looking hungry for his meat in spite of her earlier attitude.*

"Heh, looks like your body is saying something, Miss Maron. Hehehe, I can see you looking at my waist right now, you know." Asta called out, making Marron begin trembling in fear of admission of her creeping arousal. Little did she know that was partially thanks to Asta's Devil Magic, making her feel his dominating presence, the boy exuded it all over her body just by being near.

"I-I...I have no idea what you're talking about! There's no way I'm getting excited by yo-uuaaaahh!" She was cut off in mid-sentence when suddenly feeling the magical feeling of one Asta's fingers trace up the side of her right leg. Marron had flung her head back and pushed out her chest, making her ample D-cup tits wriggle in front of his face through that skimpy white top.

Asta was normally into the more demure and wholesome variety of girls such as Sister Lily, Mariella, and Noelle, but there was just something about breaking down an obnoxious man-hating amazoness that just did it for him. He had to thank his Devil partner for bringing the woman's innate pervertedness out into the open with the magical effects of his Demon Mana.

He traced a set of fingers along her voluptuous long legs, causing her to shiver when he arrived at the area of her crotch through her boy shorts. He cupped her mound through the fabric and made Marron clutch the grass beneath her fingers, feeling an intense surge of pleasure run through her body.

"Uuuggghhh!" She tried thinking about what her captain Charlotte would think if she saw her like this; getting stimulated by a young man.

'Pft, getting turned into a sow in heat by a male? What a pitiful understudy you turned out to be, Marron. Perhaps I had been wrong about you. You're not worthy of staying in the Blue Roses.' Marron's mental image of Charlotte inside her head said this to the girl, making her blue eyes become tearful while Asta crawled up her body and placed himself between her legs with an eager-looking smile.

'N-no...! Please...it's not what it looks like, Captain! I-I swear! I'm not into men....! I'm not, right?' She asked herself, but the feeling of intensity from the sensitive pleasure building up inside of Marron's body until she noticed Asta staring at her chest.

She looked down herself at him and saw the boy pull the cups of her white top down, making her caramel-colored tits spill out! Marron let out a squeal of surprise and would normally slug the boy in the face, but for some reason a part of her wanted him to do more to her body. She looked anxiously into his eyes, seeing that there was a bit of darkness within them as he grabbed onto her tits with each hand. His fingers dug into the soft mounds of her flesh, making her breathe hotly in scolding arousal and sexual delight internally as he began fondling them at his whim.

"Mnnhh...! Aaahh.....! Aaahhh....uuaaahhh! Please.....stop...! Nnghh!" She whimpered pleasurably, feeling her chest heave faster because of how much the sensation made her insides quell with desire. Marron was finding herself stumble into internal conflict regarding her misandrist views on men. she had never felt this good in all her life before and it was corrupting her from within.

"What's wrong? Don't like a man touching you this way? I can guarantee you that your Captain doesn't like to munch carpet either, you know. I can tell, I think she's into guys just like you are, Marron. The difference is that she does a better job of keeping herself acting like an adult, unlike you." He revealed, shocking the brown-skinned amazoness and making her blush heatedly with indignance.

Asta had not officially met the Captain of the Blue Roses, but the Devil informed him that she was just as much of a spaghetti-spilling mess as Noelle used to be. This meant that she was just a lovesick woman in need of a good man to really bring her out of that thorny side she showed everybody. Asta likes to call this ability 'Sixth Sense'.

"W-what?! How could you know that?! You don't know captain like I do, you little welp!" Marron cried out in protest, feeling Asta's fingers squeeze each of her tits more tightly, making her toss her head back at the sensation.

Marron's crotch moistened up already to the point she made a mess out of her white high-riding booty shorts. He could see a dampened spot of moisture appear from within the fabric, making him smile while he watched her try fighting the sensation. Sol Marron felt nothing except absolute pleasure coming from the Devil boy's magic hands right now. She hated that he was the sole cause of it and not someone else.

"I know because I can see through a lot of people's bullshit, Marron. She puts on a facade and acts like Men are beneath her when really all she wants is to be saved without looking weak in the process. Believe me, I have a way of sensing this kind of thing, you know. Like right now, you want me to feed on your pussy, don't you?" Asta accused, making Marron tearfully nod her head for she was desperately aching for pleasure between her legs.

She had not the strength or willpower to protest any longer, she needed relief right here and now, but she still wouldn't admit this to Asta in words. Not one bit if her pride had anything to say about it.

"Hnhh.....!" She whimpered again, making the boy snicker as he let go of her breasts, moving down her tall womanly body to where he could pull on her shorts next.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Asta said as he removed her boy shorts, forcing Marron to lift her feet into the air. She revealed her slightly fuzzy brown peach to Asta's eyes, her glistening velvet folds were ripe with moisture and aching for bliss after the foreplay with her sensitive tits.

Asta spread her legs wide open and revealed the moist wetness that was her sex to his eyes. He pried open apart her folds and kept one of his hands pressing against her inner thighs, keeping them apart. He was glad Marron wasn't fighting him anymore, he could tell she was reluctantly letting him have this lest she goes insane with sexual desire. He knew that secretly, she was just a very thirsty tall girl in need of a man who'll be able to pleasure her like no other and purge that childish man-hating attitude of hers.

"Mmhm....P-please...hurry!" Marron begged with a whimper and looked anxiously at Asta, mentally begging for him to begin already, but she was feeling left hanging since he hasn't taken any action yet. "P-Please....make me feel good."

He grinned at her in victory and tossed a playful wink at Marron before going down on her moist fuzzy muff. He began by sucking the cusp of her pussy onto his lips, kissing her pussy as he started eating her out.

*Schlupp....schlupp...schlupp..schluppp...sllpp..sshhlupp..sllpp!*

"Mmhhmm.~" Asta moaned tastefully from inside of Marron's sex, he was hearing the large woman moan loudly with one of her hands resting on his head in euphoria. She started tossing around, writhing in ecstasy as she could feel his tongue burrowing into her core and tasting her in such a fluid pleasurable way. It was causing her so much pleasure that she ground her pelvis feverishly along the surface of his face.

Asta continued worming his tongue into her sex, swirling it around inside of her folds and enjoying the cries of her whimpering voice as she was at his mercy. His experiences with the other women led to him mastering this skill, making Marron want to clutch one of her long legs around the back of his head. Asta was moving it around inside of her pussy at such a leisurely pace, precisely hitting all her weak erogenous areas thanks to his senses being enhanced by his Devil partner. Hearing Marron wail loudly from above was like music to his ears, while she grabbed onto his head with both hands and one leg, Asta pushed himself even further into her snatch as a result. He devoured every ounce of her pussy's nectar, causing Marron untold amounts of sensitive bliss that had been slowly breaking apart her mindset regarding men.

"Uuaaagghh....aaahh....! Mmmnhh!~ Yess...! That feels...that feels really good! I-I can't stand it....!~" She cried out, allowing her chest to heave which caused her tits to wriggle salaciously while she continued grinding her pelvis onto his face for the next few minutes.

The gentle slurping noises coming out of Asta's mouth while within Marron's cunt, reached an apex at long last. The girl was brought to a mind-numbing and explosive orgasm right there, making her cum all over his face as her tongue spilled out of her mouth in a stupefied facial reaction!

"Uuuggghhh!!!" She squealed loudly into her hand, leaning back onto the grassy garden ground as she gushed all over the Devil Boy's face like so. Gushes of pussy juice spritzed Asta's lips and tongue, making him devour everything while she was busy gushing like a fountain.

Pulling out from her waist, he sat back and enjoyed the look of euphoria on Sol Marron's face. Asta stood up and pulled down his pants next, letting his cock spring readily as he was prepared to fuck Marron into the ground of the garden. The girl was panting tiredly after recovering from such a mind-blowing orgasm that she had just noticed him sauntering over to her with a magnanimously-large cock unsheathed and fully erect.

'H-holy! He's......huuuuuuge! Nnghh! I don't think I can take something that big into my body.!' She thought this, yet had a look of thirst appear on her face. Marron had never seen such a big willy before or rather had never seen one at all. She always assumed they came no bigger than six or seven inches, which had only fueled her distaste for men in the first place.

Asta was now about to prove her wrong and by simply showing it out in the open, he was making Marron's legs tremble at the sight of such a large cock.

"*Gulp*...you have such a big....thing hanging between your legs. Hehehe." She chuckled nervously and couldn't help but stare at it when she saw him making a swirling gesture with his hands.

"Yeah, and you're about to feel it destroy you from the inside out, but first.....on your hands and knees. I wanna plow that plump, brown, heart-shaped ass you have going on. I've been watching it all day ever since you came here wearing tight-fitting booty shorts." Asta commanded, making Marron blush vehemently as she reluctantly obeyed his wish without realizing why.

Anxiously, she turned around and placed herself on her palms and kneecaps, presenting her plump round ass to Asta.

'H-he's going to fuck me in the ass!? H-he can't...right?!' She thought and felt the chilling sensation of his firm hands caressing the creamy surface of her butthcheeks from behind. Marron bit down on her bottom lip when she felt him squeeze each cheek, massaging them intimately and prodding his fingertips into the more sensitive areas of her body like so.

"Ggyyaaaaahhh! Nnhgh.....h-how....are you doing that?" She asked, shaking from head to toe and feeling Asta spread open her buttcheeks so that her dark velvet-colored hole presented itself before him.

Asta didn't answer her, instead, he simply grabbed the hilt of his length and guided himself to the slot of Marron's tight-looking ass.

"I just met you and even from the start, I thought 'Wow, she must have a stick up her butt like her boss', let's see if we can fit something else in there instead.~" He snickered mischievously as he placed the bulbous head of his cock directly on the dry opening of her anus. "Just so you're aware, I'm going to claim her too at some point, I'll probably fuck you both side-by-side with each other engaging in actual lesbian sex while I'm busy plowing you. Sounds good, right?"

Marron's eyes bolted open in surprise after what she had heard, but before she could turn her head over her shoulder and say something back, Asta had pushed into her ass with a shove!

*Plop!*

"Hnggghhh! Aaaggghnnhhh!~ Ooooh....my... God! Hnhh!~" She let out a sharp whimper, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she felt that thick mass plunge directly into her buttocks like it were a thick log-sized bratwurst sausage.

Marron clutched her fingers into the soil of the ground, shaking intensely as she felt her anus being spread apart by the thick, bulgy intrusion of Asta's meat. The boy felt her rectal cavity close up around his length reflexively, making her feel even tighter while he shoved a few more inches into her ass!

"Hhgnhhh!~" Marron moaned again and felt he was half-way inside, making her face red and her body become sweaty as she felt more pleasure than pain erodes her sense of rationality. The Devil's Magic was partially at work here, but it was Asta making her really feel like an attractive woman for the first time in her life.

Marron had often been teased because of her height back in childhood. When she had been saved by Captain Charlotte, she grew to admire her and hate men in general for attacking her. She was always seen as too brash and forward by others, often ignoring them and sticking to her beliefs that they were trash. However, now that mindset has changed with the sensation of Asta cleaving into her anus after mounting her bull-style.

She felt his dick cleave into every sensitive pore of her asshole, making her eyes screwed up and her tongue remains spilling out. Asta saw this expression and relished in the breaking of an unpleasant hypocritical girl, beginning to pound his waist forward into her ass in a series of hard-paced thrusts.

"Nghh! Holy cow.....you've got such a nice, plump ass, Sol Marron. I'm going to enjoy fucking you both ways starting right now. My name is Asta by the way, but you'll come to refer to me as 'Master' or 'Darling' from now on." He declared, making Marron sputter incoherently as she began fucking her into the grass, pounding his light-skinned waist into her dark-skinned ass while making her cheeks jiggle.

"Mnnghh! Aaaahhh....! Uuh...uh...uh..uh..uh..uhh...aaahh! Yesss! Master...! Hnnhh!~" She cried out, clearly broken already as she felt the hard thundering of his dick pushing into the depths of ass.

For Asta, doing anal was less-preferred compared to letting out inside of a girl's pussy, but it still felt marvelous all the same. After plowing Vanessa's delectable ass just before pumping her womanhood full of tadpoles, he had grown to love the feeling even more after Marron. Gripping the tall woman's hips and slamming away into her ass in a raucous, steadfast manner, Asta continued hollowing the girl's buttocks like so in a diligent back-and-forth pace.

Grunting and feeling her ass squeeze down around him, nearly suffocating his cock, he kept on rutting against Sol Marron at a gradually harder pace. She was even pushed to the point her cheeks smothered into the grass with her face maintaining that goofy smile on it. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh continued for a while with Asta eventually arriving at his climax, but not before feeling Marron cum at least three times in between his thrusts.

"Uuuggghhh! Mmmhmm!~" She moaned loudly into the grass, shaking and squeezing her anus tightly around Asta's length.

He burrowed into her butt one last time before shuddering with orgasm himself, leaving his member to pump thick wads of sperm into her bowels.

*Splllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splltt!*

"Mmhmm! Ooaaahh....that feels good.~" Asta moaned, grunting as he continued filling Marron's ass with sperm, making her officially part of his harem as the Devil Mana seeped into her body permanently like the others.

Marron twitched and writhed beneath as she held clumps of grass and dirt, feeling pleasure beyond imagining as he finished cumming after just a few more minutes. Once he was done, he pulled out of her ass, leaving it a gaping sperm-filled messes before turning her onto her back with legs spread wide. Asta licked his lips and was ready to fuck her pussy next, hoping he had just enough time before anybody came looking for them.

"Good thing I'm still hard, having Devil Magic and durability really comes in handy at times like this." He said before grabbing each of Marron's ankles and lifting them overhead to where her large ample brown buttocks lifted up off the ground with them!

She squeaked out in surprise and held the sides of her face, feeling flustered beyond belief at being held like this. She was surprised by Asta's strength, considering his size, but found it refreshingly exciting to her loins. Marron was falling more and more in love with the Black Bulls brat the longer this romp continued. Being this close and intimate with him, especially after having her asshole reamed so wonderfully moments ago, made her heart sing in a way she never thought possible. Asta hopped up onto her body after pinning her legs up high into the air, pressing himself onto her thighs in what is considered a Mating Press position. She didn't know what to think of how she was being taken in such a way, only felt an aching excitement while his cock hovered directly above her moist velvet-colored snatch.

He was ready to breed the bitch raw and show her what she's been missing out on.

'H-he's really going to fuck me...with that. I-it already destroyed my butt just now....a-and...what if he cums inside of me? It's not a safe day for me today at all!' She thought, moistening even more at the thought of having a thick dosage of sperm pumped directly into her waiting uterus.

Asta held back her legs with a smile, looking at Marron with a smirk as she nodded her approval to him after being fully 'Claimed' by the Devil Magic. He grinned devilishly while drawing back his hips and slamming them down hard onto her body with a very firm thrust!

*Squelch!*

"Gggghhhh! Aaaggghhh!" Marron let out while gritting her teeth.

A sharp sense of pain ran through her womanhood as she was feeling Asta's cock disappear into her sex, slowly, painfully while spreading her insides apart. It had tunneled its way into hymen, briefly stopping at her cherry, then feeling a hint of excitement at the thought of deflowering her just as he had done with Yume, Noelle, and Mariella.

"Heh, I kind of figured you'd be the type to pleasure yourself using toys or some other magical means while thinking of your captain." He joked, making the tall brown amazon seethe greatly despite moaning even more. "Turns out you really were just missing out, never having tried it yourself even once until now. Well, good thing I'm here, I'll give you a great time and maybe help fix your perception of men based on what I can do, but you'll still only be mine."

He said this with his eyes glowing red, frightening Marron a bit before he thrust farther to the point he ruptured the girl's hymen without remorse! Marron squealed out in pain and later ecstasy, the former was being dulled thanks to the Demonic Mana easing the pain. She cried out in profound pleasure soon afterward, feeling Asta's cock tunnel its way into her cervix as he steadily pushed its way inside. Her legs trembled helplessly in the air as she began breathing harshly in fast-rising ecstasy.

"Mmm! You're really tight, I love the feeling your pussy gives off when it's around my dick. Hhnh....!" Asta cried out, enjoying the silken squishiness of Marron's folds sucking him further into where he had pushed his way into her womb.

Asta's thighs were pressing firmly down onto the back of her kneecaps, keeping her lower body upturned at his mercy. Marron mewled rather loudly until he brought his hands up to her face, caressing her cheeks lovingly before pulling the tomboy onto his lips for a searing hot kiss!

"Mmhmm!~" She mewled happily as she closed her eyes in resignation, enjoying the bliss Asta was giving her, and easily forgoing her initial perceptions of negativity on men. All the while, Asta was beginning to bounce onto her frame, fucking her eagerly with his cock sawing out of her twat like so.

Loud claps of flesh smashing upon flesh soon came out and filled the air of the garden they were in. Marron's sex collided repeatedly into Asta's waist as he kept his sturdy body humping her from above. Slowly but surely, his pace of thrusting himself into Marron's sex became intensified, making a loud collection of loud flesh-slapping noises as they fucked like rabbits. Marron wound up moaning even louder from inside of his face, tasting his lips and engaging him in a languid tongue-on-tongue embrace ripe with passion.

"Hnhh..hnhh..nhn...nhn..nhn nh! Ooohhh...Asta...! Ooh it feels so good! Please....ravage me even faster!~" She cried out with little glowing hearts reflecting in her green eyes. Asta grinned while he was sucking hungrily on Sol Marron's tongue some more, he frenziedly slammed his waist into her navel like a mad man soon after.

Clap after clap of their sexes echoed into the air with Asta feeling the tightness of her squishy deflowered sex squirming around his length as if she wanted to never let him go. Marron, while moaning blissfully in a highly aroused state of euphoria, wanted to close her legs behind the boy's back. She would do so if his muscle strength in his legs weren't stronger than hers. It both astounded and impressed her even more knowing he had that much amazing power inside of that short body.

"Uuaaghh...aaahh..aahh..aahh..ah..aah..aahhh! Asta....! I'm...I'm cumming!~" She cried out, reeling her head back from his mouth and hanging onto his shoulders for support while he rutted into her more frenziedly, making the slapping sounds of sex become more consistent.

Smack after smack of cock splitting open womanly sex continued for about several more minutes when he felt the contraction of Marron's walls around his meat! The woman came hard and wailed loudly into her right hand after shivering violently in one intense orgasm! She screamed loudly in pleasure, feeling her insides choke and gush all over Asta's meat until he came!

"Ggghhh! Here it comes! I've got a big load waiting for you, you tall beautiful lady!" He announced, feeling his balls beginning to tremble.

Asta had pulled his waist back from Marron's sex, leaving just the tip inside before he pushed it all right back into her pussy, filling her up to the brim when he erupted. He growled and bit down onto the right side of her neck, making her cling onto his muscular backside while they came together in a harmonious orgasm-riddled climax.

"Hnggghhh!"

*Sppllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt...splltt!*

Thick ropes of sperm splashed into Marron's pussy like a force of nature, splashing into her womb until it was filling up, making her secretly worry about pregnancy in the near future. Still, she felt she had reached 'Heaven' in terms of sexual bliss and she was experiencing it fully with Asta. Her toes curled up from inside of her boots while her legs remained dangling in the air helplessly. Marron remained with a stupefied look of intoxication on her face, her tongue had spilled out of her mouth and her eyes partially rolled up as this shared orgasm went on for a few more minutes tops.

"Hnnghhh....! Aaaahhhh....mmmm! Asta...n-no, I mean.....Master.~" She cooed once they were finished cumming together in sexual post-coital bliss.

Marron continued squirming and writhing underneath Asta's body, she was feeling content and blissfully satisfied, having now pledged her allegiance to the short, young man in eternal servitude as his bitch. Both her asshole and her pussy were gaping, full of his seed, which will leave her feeling very sore later on. Asta had pumped into Marron's pussy a few more times before pulling himself out, revealing to her that he was still partially solid, and reveled in her shock upon seeing his dick hang like an elephant's trunk.

"Now then, go ahead and clean me up, Marron. We've got to get back to the banquet in case something happens and we miss it." He commanded in a gentle yet domineering manner that made her shiver with delight.

"Yes, Master.~" Sol Marron gushed giddily like a lovestruck girl, rising onto her kneecaps and lowering her face onto Asta's cock, sucking him gleefully with a sparkling smile on her face.

The girl's light green eyes peered up at him, fully broken of her former mindset, and re-forged into a dick-hungry girl loyal only to Asta and no longer Captain Charlotte Roselei. Her lips gingerly sucked off his cream-covered cock in a happy and diligent manner. Asta reached down and gently caressed the top of her head, running his fingers through her ruffled dark hair as she eagerly swallows his length into her mouth.

'Ah, finally. I like her much better like this, went a fair bit savage on her, no? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. She was in need of a good humbling after all that trash talk she gave you earlier. Remember, Asta, no one can deny you of your dream to be Sorcerer Emperor. Make everybody eat their words, even Magic Knights like these.' The Inner Devil said darkly, making Asta smirk with confidence as he held Marron's head in his lap, enjoying the slickness of her throat pleasuring his cock.

'That reminds me, just what kind of Woman is her Captain anyway? I only barely sensed she was putting up a front and being secretly squeamish like Noelle, but what else is there to her?' He wondered as he watched the Captains from afar within the Banquet hall, feeling Marron clean his dick up of all his sperm and her juices like a good newly-claimed Lover.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...**

**This has been for D.M. Thanks for reading..**


	5. Two Princesses For The Taking (Mimosa Vermillion, Noelle Silva)

**Devil’s Delight**

**Black Clover**

**By Azure/For D.M.**

  
  
  


**Chapter Five- A Pair of Princesses For the Taking (Asta x Noelle Silva x Mimosa Vermillion)**

*****

During the banquet held in the Castle, Asta had successfully conquered the tall, man-hating, amazon known as Sol Marron on the grounds of the veranda garden just outside the Banquet room itself. He was fed up with her childish obnoxiousness and her man-hating personality after a few choice words directed at his height, but more than that, Asta also had a growing preference for taller women anyway. Taking someone like Sol Marron into his grasp and making her mewl and whimper pathetically for his touch was just icing on the cake. Like many women before her, Asta's Devil Mana had seeped into her body during close contact in their confrontation, ensnaring the tomboy to his touch and making her crumble to her kneecaps with a starving sexual desire for him to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. Of course, when taking her out back for a good fuck, Sol Marron was still mostly herself and tried resisting him, only to find herself thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his manhood plowing her plump, brown buttocks like an animal. No longer did she have an obnoxious attitude regarding men nor did she insult Asta's height, instead, she craved having the short lad between her legs, bottoming out of either her quivering pussy or her tight, warm asshole. When hearing of her captain and seeing how beautiful she was despite always wearing a helmet and armor over her body, Asta wondered just how similar she was to Noelle and Marron in regards to thorny personalities before breaking them. He was very interested in ravishing her next, once he got the chance.

He ravished Marron thoroughly, plowing the warm depths of her ass and then doing the same to her pussy by plowing it like a mad man. Soon enough, Asta filled both her holes with his cum, secretly fantasizing about making her pregnant and repeatedly craving his dick as a broken-in butt slut. She was completely under his thrall as a newly-claimed woman to fuck whenever he likes. Despite using his Devil Mana to ensnare women and bring them into his harem, Asta still cared deeply for all of them and treasured each one with dreams to make them his wives once he ascended to Sorcerer King. Apart from Sol Marron, there was also the thorny Princess Noelle Silva, who he had made love to down in the catacombs during a mission he took with Luck Volta.

Back there in those ruins, things took a chaotic turn for the worse when locked in a fierce battle against Diamond Kingdom generals and a powerful Mage known as 'Mars'. Yume was there as well, fighting on their behalf with her own personal squad consisting of one mildly snooty boy that later learned to respect Asta after saving his life. There was also the buxom, sweet-natured flower that is Mimosa Vermillion, who Asta had his eyes on as well. The big-breasted princess of the Vermillion family was Noelle's cousin and had watched him take care of the girl romantically prior to their arrival.

Feeling anxious to confess her newly-grown feelings for the boy, as well as indulge in the same pleasure her relative experienced, Mimosa kept an eye on Asta whenever she had some free time between missions, waiting for the right moment to approach him once she gathered the courage to announce her feelings and wishes to be desired by him.

Little did she know, he could already sense her nearby whenever she was following him. Asta knew he was ready to have himself another Princess to take to bed.

*****

One morning, a day down in the lower quarter of the Clover Kingdom...

Walking side-by-side with Noelle, his official yet secret girlfriend alongside Vanessa Enoteca and the rest, Asta had been touring the Marketplace of Clover Kingdom Capital's lower district to shop for ingredients to make for tonight's meal. He half-expected to find the Black Market again and on impulse, visit both Dominante and Mariella for a quick romp, but right now he figured he couldn't while Noelle was here with him. He wanted to spend the day with her and nothing else. Noelle subconsciously accepted that she would be part of a harem when Asta took her down in the dungeon, but she would still be craving his attention and even consider sleeping in his bed like Vanessa had been trying to do outside of the occasional mission work. Asta felt his romp with the Silver-haired Princess was much too short when down in the catacombs, prompted by the arrival of Yume and her team, he had to clean up his act and proceed with the mission to investigate the Sacred Object inside. The Silver-haired royal walked alongside him, bashfully clutching his right arm and interlocking her fingers with his in a loving, wholesome manner with a smile on her face. Noelle was very much in love with Asta, but the same can be said for all the other women he had bedded as well.

Sister Lily, Yume, Dominante, Mariella, Vanessa, Noelle, and now Sol Marron. Asta had them all and wanted more, as well as wanted to be around all of them more to ravish and make love to again and again. He felt the ever-increasing need to play with her body once he inhaled the scent of her perfume. Noelle also wanted some action and considered asking Asta for a romp right here out in the open, she was very anxious to feel him inside of her ass again and scream into her palm in pleasure.

"Asta, I am feeling really frisky right now, I have that need again. Do you think maybe we can find someplace private right now? We've got time and I don't think we'll be taking on any missions anytime soon.~" Noele asked in a cute and flustered voice, putting on a more bashful and demure demeanor that made her utterly adorable in Asta's eyes. She was batting her eyelashes at him and biting down on her bottom lip, eager to hear a resounding 'yes' from her stud of a boyfriend.

Lucky for her, Asta was just itching to have a quickie with her as well.

"Heh, anything for you, Noelle. How about we take care of that 'Need' right here down in this alleyway? It's nice, dark, and tucked away from public eyes.~" Asta suggested with a grin, jabbing a thumb in the direction of a vacant and thankfully spacious alleyway down to their right.

Noelle looked on ahead and nodded swiftly with a flirtatious smile, anxious to have her boyfriend plow her once again in the ass, right here and right now. She was gushing giddily with excitement and followed him into the crevice between buildings, leaving behind her Royal pride in order to have him ravish her body to his liking. Little did they know that a pair of olive green eyes followed them the entire way from the market, and had been doing so until she had to scurry in hiding behind a wall to keep a close eye on them still. This pair of lovestruck, anxious-looking eyes, belonged to none other than Mimosa Vermillion of the Golden Dawn Magic Knight Brigade.

The buxom, chestnut-haired girl had been lusting after Asta ever since she saw him and Noelle go at it like animals down in the dungeon. Form his ripped body, to his kind nature, to his overall gutsiness and unwavering ferocity in the face of danger. Everything about the lad made Mimosa lust after him with every part of her body yearning for his touch, she was in love and she knew it. She wanted what her cousin had and hoped Asta would be willing to share himself between the two Royal Princesses, not knowing that part of her mentality came from the Devil's Mana influencing her love-addled mind.

"Asta-Kun and Noelle, t-they're going to do it again? Here?!" Mimosa asked herself, feeling anxious and worried somebody might catch them in the act, so she kept a careful eye on her surroundings to make sure they were interrupted while they got down to business. That aside, she too was feeling very frisky with sexual need simply by standing near and about to watch the perverted act of public sex take place.

The girl was positively red in the face right now, gnashing her thighs together and biting down on her bottom lip with eyes focused solely Asta's ripped upper body as he held her cousin's cheeks into his hands. Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, he pulled her onto his lips and let his mouth swallow her own, making out with Noelle like longtime lovers.

"Mmmmm~~ Hmmm. Asta....!~" Noelle breathed out in soft gasps of air between each kiss. They shared in each other's saliva as she hiked her right leg up to curl around his side, clutching his thigh and grinding herself on his dick, which was beginning to push out through his pants quite noticeably.

Together Mimosa watched their tongues writhe about, sliding into each other without shame and filled with nothing but passion. This caused her insides to stir even more with want, causing her to clutch the side of the wall she was hiding behind and watching them with perverse glee and fascination. Not too long into their heated make-out session, Noelle pulled back from Asta's face, leaving a trail of saliva bridging between her lips and his before turning around so that her ass stuck out before him quite noticeably.

Mimosa swallowed her excitement, watching Asta lift up the white parts of her outfit before getting to the short skirt of her purple dress. Noelle simply placed her hands against the side of the building, biting down on her lip and looking at Asta from the edge of her shoulder with an anxious look on her face. He lifted up her skirt, revealing her frilled, purple lace thong hugging the crevice of her buttcheeks as well as her aching pussy. Mimosa honestly saw a dampened patch of moisture appearing between her legs when he did.

Without realizing it, Mimosa was being watched by Asta himself from out of the corner of his eyes, knowing that she was there playing voyeur to yet another romp he was having with Noelle. He could sense the increasing thirst for his cock inside of the buxom girl, anxious to take care of her himself once he calls her out into the open after he's done with Noelle's ass for the time being. Hooking a thumb around each end of her thong's waistbands, he slid down Noelle's undergarment down to her thighs, allowing her buttocks and pussy to be exposed nakedly in all their glory.

"Ahmmhm!~ Aasta....please...hurry.~" She whispered urgently, shaking her ass side to side in a vivacious manner, giving Asta's wiener all it needed to bulk up even more from inside of his pants until he pulled them down.

Out came his thickened, mammoth-sized cocked throbbing with a large pair of balls underneath his scrotum, instantly making Mimosa fantasize about having that masterpiece between her voluminous tits. The Princess had crept a hand down her thighs, rubbing her crotch through her clothing as she watched Asta guide it over into Noelle's ass, pushing into her anus slowly and letting Noelle take the full brunt of his cock into while clutching the wall with her nails.

"Nngghhhh! Astaaaaa....!~" She whimpered, painfully at first, but soon found joy and pleasure in having her buttocks spread out to quash the insides over Asta's meat stick.

*Plop!*

Noelle made a comically tearful face, feeling her boyfriend's shaft dive deeper into her anus, spreading her asshole, and making her feel stiffness between her legs while she struggled to stand straight. Meanwhile, Asta felt the warm, damp muscle of Noelle's rectum clutching his length the further he got in. He was leaning back a little to swallow himself at the sight of her gorgeous yet adorably ample ass pushing into his waist as he took her.

Mimosa let out a sharp gasp of excitement as she watched her cousin take it in the rear, giving her a reason to begin stroking her mons through her outfit in furious masturbatory excitement.

"Aaggnhhh! Asta....! Ohhh....yeah! Please....fuck me!" Noelle begged, sticking her ass out even more to where she felt her cheeks pressed against Asta's waist firmly.

"Mmmhmm, Noelle....oh you bet I will. I love how nice and tight your ass feels around my dick.~" Asta grinned, clutching the sides of Noelle's waist with his hands and beginning to bottom out of her booty with salacious thrusts delivered unto her cheeks.

Soon the clapping of flesh began anew with Asta pounding himself into Noelle's ass from behind, making her groan coarsely in rapturous pleasure right there in the alleyway.

"Uuaaaghh...! Aahh...aahh...ah....aahh...aaahhh! Asta.....! Oohhh, I love you so much!~'' Noelle breathed out, tilting back her head and closing her eyes with mouth falling open silently in euphoria. Her body was jostling back and forth against the surface of the wall she was pressed against. Her cheeks jiggled and slammed voraciously into Asta's waist, feeling his cock churning the insides of her ass thoroughly, especially as he began to pick up speed and slam into her like crazy.

Mimosa let out a silent gasp of excitement into her other hand as she watched Asta pick up the pace, slamming into Noelle's creamy buttocks with intensified thrusting rhythm. His hips were slamming at a high-speed pace, making them look like they were blurring in front of Mimosa's eyes as she followed the sight of his cock sinking into Noelle's booty like clockwork. Asta grunted as he felt her insides squeezing gradually tighter around his meat, to the point he felt like blowing his load inside of the girl's butt already, but alas, he held firm with resolve on making her cum fast. Her cheeks vibrated even faster, slapping rapturously into his waist as he pressed himself into her backside with hands sliding up from her hips to grab onto her chest!

"Ggyaaaghhh!~ Ohhhhh! Asta.....!" Noelle mewed loudly, closing her eyes tight while her twintails flailed around to the intense thrusts he was giving to her.

She felt his fingers digging into her breasts through her clothing, squeezing them and fondling them around in circles. This caused her no end of sensational pleasure, making her folds gush all over the ground while her legs continuously bucked inwardly to Asta's pelvis hammering into her ass.

Mimosa had to stifle herself in order to keep her presence hidden away, she covered her mouth up tightly into one hand while sliding down the other to where a finger dipped into her pussy like so. She furiously ground herself on her hand while watching Asta bottom out of Noelle's ass like a literal Demon, he made her wear a goofy ahegao smile on her face as he kept on fucking her into the wall consistently for a couple more minutes until she let out a wailing groan into the sky.

Suddenly his waist rampantly plowed into her ass, making her toss back her head and yell out into the air with an orgasmic smile on her face. Noelle shuddered explicitly in orgasmic ecstasy, shuddering about and cumming all over the ground, littering her thighs, and feeling her anus clutch Asta's beef to the point he shoved everything inside and came inside of her soon after!

"Ggghhhh! N-Noelle! Here I come!" Asta announced, gritting his teeth as he was feeling the tight suction of Noelle's tight anus clutching him to the point he unleashed a thick gallon-sized load inside!

Mimosa's eyes sparkled as she flicked her clit and came to the fantasy of being in Noelle's place. She jostled about out in the open with her pussy gushing all over her fingers, watching as Asta's shaft engorged as he swelled with ejaculate, pushing thick amounts of seed directly into the Silva Princess's bowels! This, of course, brought Noelle to orgasm right after, causing her knees to shake and tremble as she received her boyfriend's seed.

"Gguuagggghhhh!~" She whimpered loudly with eyes going crossed and lips being pursed tightly in the mind-numbing climax.

*Spluurrt...spplurrt...spplurrtt..splurrt..spllurrt..spllurrt...spllurrtt..spllurttt!*

"Asta......!~" Noele cried out in happiness, feeling the warmth of his seed pour into her rectum, filling it out the point some of it began oozing out onto the floor for about a minute or two tops.

Her body twitched and lurched some more while struggling to stand straight, feeling Asta fill out her ass thoroughly before eventually pulling out. A wet 'Plop' resulted and Asta left Noelle's anus gaping openly with sperm oozing until she pulled up her thong.

"Ooooh, I'm going to change my panties when I get back. Aahh.~" She sighed in relief and turned around, ready to make out with her boyfriend some more until she saw that he was pointing in the direction of 'somebody' hidden away behind a stack of crates.

Asta's sly smile was an indication of mischief in the making, but Noelle was sure she knew who it was ever since leaving the catacombs the last time around.

'Let's go sneak up on her, she's distracted because she came too hard while watching us do it. Wanna invite your big breasted cousin to get in on the action, Noelle?~" Asta asked, seeing her nod gleefully since she was feeling kinky enough to watch her boyfriend ravish Mimosa next.

Thoughts about including her sister Nebra came to mind, as well as any other Royal she knew within the Magical Knights by proxy. Nodding her head, she followed him as he quickly pulled up his pants and quietly snuck over to Mimosa's location.

Back over where Mimosa was at, the buxom brunette was sprawled on the floor, leaning against a crate with her hand still down her shorts, breathing heavily as she had an amazing climax just from watching them.

"Huff..huff..huff..huff! Asta-Kun......I...I want to be the one you'll do next. I'll do anything since I...I fell in love with you at first sight down in that dungeon." Mimosa said to herself while panting, keeping a gentle blush going on her face as she slid her head out of the lower region of her puffy pumpkin shorts, revealing her fingers to be dripping in her essence.

Mimosa examined her sticky fingers and was about to clean her digits off by flicking them away, but suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist in a gentle yet firm manner.

"Gya! W-wha.....?!" She shrieked quietly to herself and looked up to see the face of Asta himself, leaning over the crate she was sitting next to, smiling slyly at her as he brought them up to his mouth. "A-A-A-Asta-Kun.....?! Oh no...! I was too loud and you found me out.....!"

"That's right, but first.....let me see what your taste like, Mimosa-chan.~" Asta said, causing her to shiver even more as she blushed redder than the ripest tomatoes.

Asta brought her hand up to his face, allowing his tongue to come out and lick up all of Mimosa's juices from off of her fingers in an erotic and enticing manner. The girl was feeling her heart racing a mile a minute as she watched, feeling horny all over again and bucking her thighs together as a result.

"Hmmm. *Schlupp! Schlupp!*...tasty. You have a nice, tangy flavor, Mimosa-chan. Did watching me and Noelle, again, really excite you that much?" He asked, shocking the girl as he finished cleaning off her fingers and gently pulled up to her feet.

She saw Noelle standing nearby with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her lips when catching Mimosa red-handed in the act of spying on them. The two of them waited to hear her answer as the bashful brunette fidgeted with her fingers, feeling shyer than she's ever been until she blurted it out!

"I...I'm in love with Asta too! Okay!? T-there! I said it." She revealed, trembling with embarrassment and seeing no difference in Noelle's and Asta's expressions until the former came up behind her, putting his hands around her waist in intimate fashion. Mimosa turned her head to the side to see Asta up close and personal with her, feeling her heart race even more as she felt the increasing need to strip naked before him and ask him to breed her right here on the ground. "A-Asta-kun?"

"Mimosa-chan, all you had to do was ask, you know. And for the record, I want you as badly as you want me, Noelle won't mind sharing, right?" Asta cooed darkly, bringing his hands up to her chest and squeezing each of her doughy mounts into his fingers, causing the girl to whimper helplessly with excitement.

"Hm-hm, that's right, Mimosa. We can totally share Asta-Kun together, just you and me.....and many other women too. He's just that much of a man that one girl can't satisfy him by herself." Noelle offered shocking Mimosa and walked over to stand intimately close to her cousin with her hands caressing her face.

"N-Noelle....I....yes! Please, yes! I want him to take me and give me the same magical time he had with you down there on the floor of the catacombs." Mimosa admitted, affectionately cradling Asta's head from the side with her right arm. she was between both affectionate lovers, wanting nothing more than to indulge in Asta's manhood with Noelle tag-teaming with her.

"Heh, good, let's head back to the Bulls' base then, back to my room." Asta suggested coyly, feeling MImosa grind her plump buttocks against his crotch before they made their way back to the Bulls' Pen.

*******

Arriving back at the base in almost no time at all, Asta ushered Mimosa and Noelle to his somewhat cluttered bedroom by himself. Vanessa wasn't around, likely either drinking herself stupid or out taking care of some mission work to earn more Black Bull prestige with the Magical Knights. Asta rarely knew what she got up to, but she did pay him visits in bed either in the night or early in the morning for a quick fuck. Guiding Mimosa to his bed, he watched as she eagerly removed her Golden Dawn cloak and pulled off her puffy top, revealing her obvious pair of E-cup sized titties in all their naked glory.

"Gnhhh! W-wow, Mimosa....you have such nice, large boobs.~" Asta giggled while watching Noelle cross her arms in a pout before reaching behind her cousin to squeeze each of her tits between her hands in an act of mischief.

"Kyaaaghhh! N-Noelle....!" Mimosa cried out, blushing madly and feeling sensitive stimulation coming from her overly large tits at the hands of her cousin.

"Ha, big boobs or not, you're still squeamish where it counts, Mimosa.~" Noelle giggled, earning a laugh from Asta as he watched the two girls of royalty struggle with each other until they rolled onto his bed in a sandwich position.

Noelle hastily removed her cloak and pulled up the white part of her outfit, slipping down the top of her purple dress to reveal her naked and ample pair of C-cups to rub into Mimosa's set. The latter whimpered pelasantly once she felt her cousin's nipples rubbing againt her own once she set down upon her, it was an erotic sight to be sure and Asta was enjoyign every second of it. He was seeing Noelle's right thigh up come up between Mimosa's legs, rubbing her sex through her puffy pumpkin shorts in order to get the girl wet and ready for Asta's meat.

'Man, that is hot, I will not lie, I envy you, Asta. Ke ke ke ke.' Asta's inner Devil cackled as he watched the sight of both girls beginning to slip each other's clothes off one article at a time. 'I gotta admit, part of me does want to undo the Anti-pregnancy charm just to see what would happen if you knocked up not one, but two princesses of the Clover Kingdom royalty. Not everyone can say they slept with two teenage princesses at the same time, you know.'

'Yeah, but I'm not going to do that to Mimosa nor Noelle, it's way too soon for that kind of thing, no? You said it yourself.' Asta argued, feeling his Devil shrug his arms with indifference as he slipped back into his subconscious, ready to watch the show.

'Just saying, you gotta admit, it'd be hot. Dominating both lineages of royalty and making both Asta-hungry girls forever lust after your cock. A King's harem does start with royalty, but that's just food for thought.. Right now, go and enjoy yourself, don't worry about me doing anything. I won't shut off the charm anytime soon, but that might change with other, more prideful women like Captain Roselei of the Blue Roses.' The Devil chuckled, making Asta wonder just how he got his kicks by tampering with the spell to keep his virility in check.

Paying it no further mind, Asta started pulling up shirt, catching the attention of both princesses as they sat naked on his bed, wearing nothing except their respective pairs of panties. Mimosa's garments were all over the floor alongside Noelle's, both girls were as naked as can be with their tits out and creamy bodies thoroughly exposed outside of their panties covering up their pussies. Asta was stiffening up already and pulled down his pants to unveil his large manhood in all of its thick, throbbing glory, making both Noelle and Mimosa salivate upon seeing it.

'W-wow, Asta-kun looks so much bigger up close.' Mimosa thought, seeing Asta stand nakedly with pride in his short yet muscular appearance, causing both girls to blush intensely as he started coming near.

Without saying a word, he walked up to Mimosa first, gently cupping her face into his right hand and leaning down onto her lips, swallowing them into his with an intimate and passionate lip-lock that took her breath away.

"Mhm! Hmmmmmm. *Asta-Kun*" She moaned, lowering her eyes and basking in the bliss of tasting Asta's saliva mingle with her own while he intimately made out with her right in front of Noelle.

The Silva heiress watched with enthused delight, seeing Mimosa melt at Asta's touch. He hungrily sucked open her lips and slithered his tongue down into her throat, tasting her flavor while lowering his free left hand to grope one of her tits between his fingers. With a gentle squeeze, Asta caused Mimosa to stiffen up considerably in a wild, simulated fashion.

"Mmngghghhhh! *Asta-Kuuuun!*" She moaned loudly inside of his lips, feeling her heart racing as she felt her breasts getting expertly fondled by the short, masculine young man.

Noelle was feeling anxious to get in on the action herself after seeing her boyfriend raise one of her cousin's legs up high, letting it dangle in the air as he got into the position to fuck her right there on the bed.

'G-Gugh! Stupid Asta-Kun! Don't you dare go off making it with my cousin without including me in on the action!' She thought vehemently and crawled over to where her cousin's head lay, making Mimosa look up to see Noelle pulling her panties down her thighs as she placed her kneecaps just beyond her face.

"N-Noelle?" She whimpered quietly, still feeling breathless after Asta had pulled back from her mouth, watching her chest shake and heave as they focused on Noelle Silva's glistening pussy coming into the picture.

Her creamy, glistening velvet folds were exposed with only a slight tuft of silver pubic hair above. Noelle was blushing madly right now for she had never indulged in such a lewd act of intimacy with another woman before, but since it was to stimulate Asta's animal-like libido, she would be okay with ravishing her cousin before his eyes. Mimosa, likewise, felt excited by the ensuing debauchery about to take place, making her insides feel more sensitive while Asta's large cock hovered just beyond her groin.

Noelle spread open her lips, showing Mimosa the ruby-colored insides of sweet flesh, then sliding a tongue across her lips as she got on top of her head, ready for her cousin to eat her out while she takes care of Asta above. Flinging her arms around her boyfriend's neck, Noelle looked into his eyes and smiled lovingly with a flirtatious smile.

"Well? Go on ahead and fuck her, Asta-Kun. I know Mimosa is as pure a virgin as they come....like I was before you got to me.~" She leaned in closely and ran her tongue along his right cheek with a smile. "Make her scream between my legs."

Hearing that riled Asta's engine completely, making his cock lurch with excitement as he grabbed the hem of Mimosa's panties, pulling them down her creamy legs without utmost haste!

"Gya! A-Asta-Kun....!~" Mimosa squeaked out, feeling embarrassed by having her pussy exposed to another's eyes for the first time in her entire life, at least in a romantic sense anyway. The girl was positively aroused by seeing him leer hungrily at her folds, partially wanting to have him eat her out before fucking her entirely.

'Fresh meat. I just know she'll be a screamer alright, she's got that sensitive feel to her smooth, perfectly soft body.' Asta reasoned and grabbed the thick of his cock, guiding it over to Mimosa's pussy and letting the bulbous head dip into her quim, slowly guiding it in.

"Mmm!" Mimosa whimpered at first, closing her eyes at first, but then feeling the slick sensation of her pussy walls spreading apart once Asta thrust himself in.

*Squelch!*

"Kyaaggg---mmmmhhh!!*" She was quickly smothered by Noelle's body once she gently slammed down onto her face, muffling the girl's screaming mouth with her pussy and feeling her slowly eat her out.

"Aaahhh! Aaahhh.....! M-Mimosa....ghnhh!~" Noelle whimpered loudly, biting down on her bottom lip and feeling her cousin embrace this raunchy situation by grabbing her thighs and running her tongue around her mound in soft circles.

Mimosa was still being overwhelmed by Asta's cock steadily cleaving through her virgin pussy, making its way towards her hymen while she ate out Noelle's juicy folds. Her tongue swirled around, glazing her labia with her saliva and prodding her opening till she was chin-deep in her wetness.

*Schlupp..schlpp..schlpp..shlupp..schlppp...schlpp!*

Noelle was positively overwhelmed by the sensation of having this girl tongue out her pussy like a miniature tornado. She started slowly rowing her pelvis forward, grinding her buttocks onto Mimosa's forehead and feeling her insides getting scraped out by her tongue, watching Asta sink him half-way and mee the barrier of her hymen.

"Alright, here....we....go! Hup!" He grunted, and thrust himself in, popping Mimosa's cherry and making her scream loudly into Noelle's thighs, furthering her pleasure by proxy of vibrating her sex with her wailing moans.

"*Aaaggghhh! Asta-Kun....! Asta-Kuuuunnn! Ohhhhhh!" She hummed loudly, causing her body to lurch and writhe underneath with legs wiggling around in the air as he began bucking into her steadily.

One thrust became two, and so on and so forth with Asta beginning to fuck Mimosa's pussy raw with a smile on his face. His member cleaved through her deflowered insides, churning her walls pleasurably while also nullifying the pain using some of Devil Mana. slick squelches of sensation started to fill the air as he began picking up the pace, slamming into Mimosa's tight sex like there was no tomorrow.

'Woooaaahhh! Asta-kun! He has really.....taken my virginity! I love him! S-so much....! Aaaggghhh! We'll be happily married in the future, Noelle can share him too and we'll make love to him all day long inside of Clover Kingdom's castle! Asta-kuuuunn!~' Mimosa screamed out mentally, feeling his cock plunging into her cervix, battering her sweet spot as he pinned her lower half into the bed from above.

Thick, pelvic slams of his waist collided with her body, making Noelle wriggle around a bit while remaining seated on top of her face. The lithe, silver-haired girl mewed and moaned to Mimosa's tonguing, leaning forward so that she could share the same kind of make-out frenzy her cousin had with Asta moments ago. And Asta, being who he was, reciprocated immediately.

"Come here, you. I wouldn't dream of leaving you out." Asta said, taking Noelle's waist into his hands and keeping his pelvis rhythmically bucking into Mimosa's body while doing so. He wrapped his lips around Noelle's, embracing her fully and sliding his tongue down her throat with Noelle humping Mimosa's face in languid tempo.

Together all three parties rowed back and forth into each other, Mimosa gorged on Noelle's sex, Asta plowed away into Mimosa's highly-sensitive pussy like an animal, all while tasting Noelle's lips amidst this three-way romp of one Devil fucking two Royals at the same time.

"Mmhmm! Asta-kun!~" Mimosa moaned inside of Noelle's quim, feeling the girl cum all over her face after a few more minutes of tongue-fucking.

Noelle rose up a few inches and shuddered explicitly with a loud mew of pleasure, cum came raining down all over Mimosa's face in the process, leaving Asta to latch his lips onto one of her nipples next. With a hard 'Kiss' of his lips, he grabbed onto Noelle's other tit into his hand and squeezed it between his fingers, causing the girl no end of orgasmic pleasure.

"Ggghhh!~ Hnnghhh! Asta!....Asta...ooh......yes!" Noelle cried out,, closing her eyes blissfully with a lip-bitten smile on her face.

Meanwhile, down below where Asta plowed relentlessly into Mimosa's cunt, he felt the girl's legs climb up and wrap tightly around his backside while still hammering away into her sex. He could feel her silken walls beginning to clutch his length intensely, telling him that she was about to cumlike a waterfall just like Noelle. Feeling him groan into her chest, Noelle saw Asta pull back from her tits, leaving her nipples tender with one of them coated in his saliva.

"Hnhh! Uuuhhh! She's about to come soon and take me with her, Noelle! I think your cousin has even been constantly squirting all over me since we began.~" Asta jokes, earning a coy smile from Noelle as she dismounted Mimosa's face and sat back onto the bed.

She watched his meat disappear into the girl's face, sliding in and out with masterful precision and doing so at a steady pace. Meanwhile, the girl's tits continued flailing about while she was enjoying Asta ravaging her in a basic missionary position. Soon enough, she started breathing even faster letting out rapturous gaps of ecstasy and arching her spine in a predetermined orgasm wrought by sexual frenzy.

"Uuaaahh! Aaahh...aahh...aahh..a.ahh..aaaahhh! Asta-kuuunnn! Kyaagghhh!~" She cried out, thrusting her breasts forward and shaking with intensity as she came right there underneath the boy's body.

Feeling her walls clutch his meat, Asta growled like a demon and shoved every thick, pulsating inch of his cock inside of her womb, making it so that the thick ropes of sperm came spilling out into the girl's baby-maker at launch! He growled loudly, enjoying the feeling of Mimosa's sex milking him for his cock's worth.

*Splurrt...splurrt..splurrt....splurrt..splurt....splurrt!*

Mimosa smiled deliriously in happiness and pleasure, feeling as though he impregnated her ten times over by how much he came inside of her right now. Asta's pelvis bucked into her waist rapidly over the next two minutes, leaving the inside of her pussy stuffed to the brim once he had finally finished cumming inside. With a groan, he slowly pulled back and let Mimosa's cunt gush with a splotch of cum oozing out.

Asta stood back onto his kneecaps, keeping his erection standing with a full set of balls and a grin focused on Noelle when he looked in her direction.

"Your turn.~" He grinned, causing Noelle to crawl over to him like a waiting concubine about to bred, but then they heard Mimosa's voice call out to them in a raspy breath.

"W-wiat...*Huff...huff*...Asta-Kun. I-I want to do something special for you first, before you take care of Noelle." Mimosa called out to him, struggling to breathe after having the orgasm of a lifetime. She sat up and got on all fours, crawling towards him as well with a finger gestured to her breasts.

She smiled coyly at Asta and fluttered her eyelashes at him, feeling adventurous now that she had lost her virginity to the man she loved.

'Hmmmhm, I may not have her beaten yet when it comes to breast size, but he did take me first and I am his official girlfriend right now. Maybe I should let her have this.' Noelle thought to herself, crawling towards Asta with Mimosa in tow, both princesses hungered to feel his dick wedged inside of their bodies again.

So they pushed him down onto the bed and laid Asta back, allowing his cock to remain standing upright like a spire while Mimosa grabbed each of her tits readily with a playful smile on her face. Asta waited was filled with perverse glee as he watched Mimosa bring her lusciously-large tits to gather around the thick of his shaft, squeezing each orb around his length and smothering his cock as best she could due to his unusual size. He immediately felt the warmth of her melons swallowing up nearly two-thirds of his cock, causing Asta no end of pleasure as he feels the softness of her breasts sliding down his cock like so.

"Hnggghhh! M-Mimosa-chan.....agghh!~ You've got to have the fluffiest, nicest breasts I've ever felt swallowing my dick." Asta complimented, making hew smile happily as she began working her breasts up and down his cock slowly, swallowing his shaft in a sea of adipose flesh.

She started sliding them down his cock, then squeezing them tightly as she brought them up again, making Asta experience the joys of a breast job coming from a Royal, buxom beauty like her. He will be happy to make her his wife one day and pump full of a lot of children once he does the same to Sister Lily.

"Hahaah!~ I'm so happy to hear you say that, Asta-Kun! I l-love you so very much!~" She gushed, bringing her tits up and down even faster, sliding them past his cock as fast as she could in order to bring him off with her cans.

Meanwhile, Noelle crawled in closely from the side, bringing her face to hover directly over the bulbous tip of Asta's length still sticking out from between her cousin's breasts. Tossing her boyfriend a wink she brought her head down upon his length with mouth becoming wide open, inhaling his cock into her mouth and swallowing as much of the head as she could.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmmhm...*Asta-Kun*...mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmmm...hmm!" She started bobbing her head enthusiastically between Mimosa's fluffy breasts. Asta was feeling the intense suction of pleasure coming from her mouth as she swallowed the thick surface of his glans past her lips, pumping him vigorously while Mimosa kept her tits smothering his shaft in tandem.

"Hnggghhh! Noelle-chan.....aggghhh!~" Asta moaned out, watching as the two royals worked his cock with gusto, leaving him to bring a finger over to Noelle's perky ass as it remained nearby. She had straddled the bed surface from the side, exposing her buttocks and pussy, but giving Asta a means to prod a finger into the cusp of her tight, squishy asshole from the side.

*Plop!*

Noelle instantly perked up, feeling her buttocks getting violated by one of Asta's fingers. She was making her anus clench tightly around it as he began fucking her with his hand, smacking his palm into the surface of her ass while doing so.

'Uuuggghhh! That feels so.......good....ahhh!~' She screamed out in thought, keeping her mouth glued to the tip of his cock,, but now exerted much more force in her suction by squeezing her lips tightly around his glans.

Mimosa watched her cousin writhe uncomfortably, seeing Asta's hand driving itself into her ass with a finger prodding her anus as though he were fucking Noelle in the butt all over again. It was such an exotic sight to watch her cousin moan and writhe about, swallowing as much of the upper-third of his meat as she could into her lips while moaning constantly in response to Asta's actions with her buttocks. This prompted Mimosa to start swiveling her breasts around on his shaft in circles some more, she made sure to squeeze both breasts into the sides, squeezing them while continuing her attack on Asta's cock.

""Ghgghnnhhh! Keep....going.....!~" He moaned, enjoying how soft Mimosa's tits were as she kept on humping his dick with them smothering it in between. Noelle continued sucking on his cock languidly in passion, slurping on the head for minutes on end while feeling his finger probe deep into her pussy next.

*Schlupp..shclupp..schlupp...schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!*

"Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm.mhmm! *Pop!* Oooohhhh! I'm cumming...ohhh Asta! I'm cumming!" Noelle cried out, tossing back her head and letting her mouth fall open until Mimosa gently grabbed her cheeks into one of her hands, swallowing her cousin's lips into her own in a languid lesbian embrace that Asta loved to see.

"Mmmhmmm!~" Mimosa took her by surprise once she started making out with her out of nowhere like that. Mimosa's tongue curled around Noelle's lips in an erotic manner, tasting her before plunging into her throat, entangling the girl's appendage with her own as they continued going with this embrace.

Soon enough, Noelle closed her eyes and started kissing back just as fiercely, taking her cousin's breath away with her tongue rolling into hers from within her mouth. Together their tongues meshed languidly into each other with Noelle taking dominance over Mimosa, the two of them swallowed and savored the taste of each other's saliva all while Asta watched with a furious erection building up pressure.

'Ghghhnhh! That's just so hot! Gaggghhh! I'm going to blow!' He mentally announced and felt his cock begin lurching from inside of Mimosa's cleavage like so.

His cock throbbed and pulsated furiously like an organ, catching the girls' attention and bringing their embrace down to the level of Asta's dick. Mimosa took her breasts off of his cock to allow them the opportunity to taste him together.

"Asta-Kun.....!~" Mimosa hummed as she brought her face down to the center of his dick, she started running her tongue along the sides of his shaft while Noelle kept her lips sealed around the tip, bobbing her face rapidly on it as she went.

The two of them, Nobles of Royalty within the Clover Kingdom hierarchy of Mages, were now hungrily working their mouths all over Asta's cock without a hint of shame. Just how he likes it. He watched Noelle brushing a lock of hair aside as she began taking him deeper into her mouth, swallowing half of him down her throat with her tongue swiveling around his meat with utmost gusto. Mimosa was much the same, except that she ran her tongue slowly all over the underside of his cock with a smile, occasionally squeezing his balls between her fingers as they took care of him together in a combined effort.

*Schlupp..schluppp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupppp!*

Moans and slick, licking noises from all around could be heard while Aasta watched them taste his cock eagerly for the next several minutes. Before long, he started feeling his arousal reach its peak, allowing his cock to throb and burst between the lips of Noelle and Mimosa as they shared a lesbian kiss over the tip of his crown! With a coarse shout of pleasure, he bucked his hips upward and allowed his cock to burst with thick streams of semen shooting into the sky to land on their faces!

Both girls cried out in joy, watching as hic cum plastered their faces in abundance. Noelle held out her tongue and caught as much as she could into her mouth, Mimosa simply let any drops of sperm fall into hers while keeping her breasts held together to gather the pearly essence between each breast. Like a volcano eruption, Asta came like a natural disaster for nearly a minute or two on end with both royal girls becoming painted in his seed once he was done.

"Aaahh.....much better! You two better clean each other up. That way I can get very excited, to the point I'll ram you both into a wall in turns." Asta instructed, making Noelle and Mimosa look at each other and shrugging before engaging in another steamy lesbian kiss.

"Mmmhmmm!~ *Noelle...!*" Mimosa moaned with eyes closed and tongue cleaning up off the sperm resting inside of her cousin's mouth. She ran her hands through her silver hair, embracing her cousin fully as she ingested more of their boyfriend's sperm with her tongue curling around her own.

"Mmmmm, Mimosa.....!" Noelle moaned back, tasting her saliva and enjoying how dominant the seemingly passive girl was being when making out with her.

Their tongues snowballed Asta's cum between their lips, making a messy show in which they clean each other off in a roughly erotic manner. They held each other's hands, interlocking their fingers, as they continued doing this for minutes on end until they stopped to gather their breath. Both Princesses were left heaving, their faces were left messy with cum and saliva as they turned their heads in Asta's direction, seeing him get up onto his feet with a cock standing furiously erect once again.

He was ready to go to town on both of them now, starting with Noelle since Mimosa already had her turn.

"You first, Noelle-chan.~" He growled and dove in for the attack, causing Noelle to screech out in giddiness and laughter right away.

******

Letting another shrill moan of ecstasy, Noelle Silva was pinned against the wall with her legs dangling over Asta's chest. She was hanging onto his shoulders with desperation as he impaled her pussy thoroughly with his cock once again. The folds of her vagina spread out and clutched his phallus, leaving her insides to be churned by his meat once it had entered her cervix and pushed through on its way inside of her womb! The sensation still rattled Noelle like no other, causing her legs to twitch and her toes to wriggle, especially as he held onto her ass with feverish thrusting to follow. Asta's waist slammed frenziedly into her body, making her buttocks bounce and jiggle when slamming into his crotch!

Mimosa watched from underneath his legs, reaching up to resume lathering his swaying balls with her tongue, watching Noelle being fucked voraciously like a whimpering animal at Asta's mercy. Her folds gushed as they continuously squelched around his length, repeatedly being impaled by Asta's magnificent cock right above Mimosa's heart-filled eyes.

Together they went at it in this exchange with the once thorny princess becoming enthralled by Asta's body, loving him indefinitely while hanging on his shoulders for dear life while he fucked her.

"Uuaaahh..aahh....ahh..aahh..aahh..aaahh..a.ahhh! Asta.....! Love you! I love yooouuu...aaahhh!~'' She cried out one final time before shuddering spastically with climax. Her pussy gripped the head of the boy's meat with all the strength she could muster, causing him to slide into the wall of her womb and let out thick amounts of sperm soon after!

"Ggghhh! T-take this, Noelle! Uhhh...I love you too! You'll stay in my room from now, you and Mimosa can spend as many nights here as you like." Asta growled, enjoying the feeling of Noelle's pussy milking his member for more of his seed.

He pumped and pumped her insides thoroughly, to the point some of it seeped out onto Mimosa's face below, once again painting her in his seed she gladly cleaned off with her tongue and her fingers when he was finished.

Letting out a sigh of post-coital exhaustion, Noelle slumped into his arms and was laid down onto the bed in a sweaty, naked heap and a smile on her face. She was oozing Asta's sperm from her gaping pussy, making a mess of his bedsheets as he gestured to Mimosa to get on all fours in front of him on the floor. The buxom Vermillion girl immediately obeyed him and wriggled her plump, heart-shaped ass at him with a smile on her face before spreading her cheeks open for him.

Asta was confused by this at first but then saw her look at him from the corner of her eye with an enthusiastic look on her face.

"Just like before, Asta-kun! Like when you took Noelle from behind....through my buttocks. I want to feel it too! I need to have you ravage my ass like you did with her!" She cried out excitedly, making Asta chuckle to himself as he welled with pride.

'Heh, who knew Princesses like it dirty, eh? I'm guessing they're all secretly butt sluts yearning for a good, strong man like yourself to fuck them sideways into a coma.' The Devil commented, making Asta grin darkly as he got behind Mimosa after putting his hands on her cheeks.

"If you insist, but try not to make too loud a noise when you feel it 'Breaking' you apart, Mimosa-chan. Noelle didn't take it too well the first time either you know." Asta cautioned as he spread open the girl's buttocks, showing him the soft, tight-looking pucker hole that was her anus as he guided his dick over without using his fingers.

Once the knob of his cockhead pushed into the opening, Mimosa quietly shivered, clutching her nails with increasing anxiety as she felt Asta sink himself in with a firm shove.

*Plop!*

"Nnggghhhhh! K-kkyaaagghhhh......! Nngghhhh! Asta....ahhh....!~'' She cried out, biting down on her bottom lip with eyes closing tight. She was feeling Asta's length burrow slowly into her ass, gigantic as it was, and it made Mimosa feel like it was going to actually break her in half.

It was exactly as he said it would be, judging by her reaction. Still, she held out and hung her head down, trying to adapt to the first-time sensation of having her anus violated by Asta's large cock. Her body quivered and jostled about helplessly underneath his grasp, that is until she suddenly felt a sort of 'Magic' flowing through her body and causing her pain to cease immediately.

'Oohhh, it feels....nice now, better actually. Mmmhmm, amazing.....it...actually feels really good, having Asta-kun plow my ass like this.~' She thought to herself, relaxing and beginning to throw her buttocks back onto his crotch, fucking herself on his waist while he began pumping into her ass full-force.

'You're welcome.' The Inner Devil cackled humorously, watching as Mimosa started to wear an ahegao smile on her face once they really started going at it.

Asta's hips slammed into her thighs and buttocks at blinding speed, making loud slapping noises fill the room, barely drowned out by Mimosa’s wailing moans coming out nonstop. Soon her entire voluptuous frame was swaying back and forth, allowing her tits to jostle and jiggle as she was impaled nearly all the way onto Asta's cock. A wide, gaping smile was on her lips and a faraway look was reflected in her eyes, little heart-shaped sigils were shown in her irises for she was in love with Asta completely. Now and forever his slave.

"Uuagghhh! Aahh..aahh..aahh..aahh...aahh..aahh.aaahh!~ Asta-Kun! Asta-Kuuuuunn! Oooaagghhh!~" Mimosa cried out like this continuously, feeling every push of his length hollow out her buttocks nonstop for minutes on end.

Their bodies collided together constantly in a back and forth of raw animal sex, eventually leading to Asta bending over to spoon her backside with a smile. He grabbed onto her flopping beach-ball sized tits and squeezed each one into his hands while still fucking her. This led to Mimosa beginning to shudder in climax and was about to scream out in ecstasy until he covered her mouth with his own, embracing her in a loving kiss that she reciprocated when doing so.

Together their moans filled each other's mouths, followed by Mimosa shuddering climax, clenching her asshole around Asta's meat while leaking her cum all over the floor at the same time. The constrictions of her rectum prompted the boy to buck roughly into her ass a few more times before finally cumming himself, he shoved every inch of his length into her asshole, filling up the entirety of her anal cavity with thick amounts of sperm like so.

*Splllurtt..splurrt..spllurtt..spllurrt...spllurrt..splurrt!*

"Mmhmm." Asta moaned into Mimosa's mouth, happy to have conquered yet another noble and bringing them into his ranks of the soon-to-be harem of a King.

His cock lurched and pumped her anus full of his cum, mentally wishing to have the luxury of impregnating her early since her large breasts were a sign of fertility in his eyes. Mimosa kept on sucking his tongue down into her mouth, hungrily tasting his saliva in post-coital climax until she passed out like Noelle in a matter of moments.

With a slump, her body collapsed onto the ground, heaving and breathing tiredly with cum oozing out of her ass with a smile on her face.

"Aah, another one down, and a Noble too no less. Heh." Asta congratulated himself and scooped up Mimosa into his arms, carrying her over to the bed to rest beside Noelle in a naked, post-sex stupor. "Now, a bunch more to go."

'I wonder who I should go with next? There's always that stuffy, upright Blue Roses captain Charlotte Roselei. I could always drop by and check in on Dominante and Mariella, but then again, there are probably other women in this capital that need someone like me in their life. Can't make the harem too big, but then again, the sky's the limit.~' He said to himself in thought, laying down between the two women with a satisfactory smile on his face and arms reaching out to pull them close to his bed as he fell asleep in post-evening bliss.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued.....**

**This has been for DM. Thanks for reading.**

*


End file.
